¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ciertos acontecimientos hubiesen sido ligeramente diferentes en la vida de algunos personajes? Este fanfic relata algunas desviaciones de la historia original que permite contemplar otros aspectos de la vida privada de Tomioka y Kochou, de haber desarrollado otro tipo de relación. / GiyuuShino.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Uff, hace tanto tiempo que no publico en FanFiction que ya había olvidado cómo se hace... ¡Bienvenidos a mi fic!**

**Antes de empezar, debo advertir que contiene SPOILERS del manga, así que antes de seguir leyendo, les recomiendo que mejor piquen la flechita hacia atrás si no quieren llevarse alguna que otra sorpresa que les pueda arruinar la serie.**

**Ahora bien, realmente no me veía regresando al mundo de los fics. De hecho, mi idea original era hacer un doujinshi (que no sé cuándo tendré tiempo de dibujarlo), pero en mi mente tenía acumuladas un montón de ideas locas acerca de esta ship, y entonces me dije "¿Por qué no aprovechar y descargar todo eso en un fanfic?". Como podrán ver, terminé cayendo en la tentación... **

**Este fic, como el título lo indica, es lo que mi alocada imaginación se planteó a base de supuestos de lo que "hubiese pasado si..." a raíz de ciertos momentos del anime y del manga. Por ese motivo, la primera parte de este capítulo es una réplica casi tal cual de la escena que, pienso yo, potenció en el fandom el gusto por esta ship: la famosa disputa en la montaña.**

**Además de eso, creo importante aclarar que todo lo que tengo pensado para este fic está contemplado hasta los últimos acontecimientos del manga. Es decir, hasta el capítulo 178, por lo que todavía no sabemos qué va a pasar con Giyuu y demás personajes.**

**Como última nota aclaratoria, quisiera mencionar que por mucho que uno intente meterse en la piel del personaje, siempre podemos caer en alguna clase de OoC debido a que ninguno de nosotros es la mangaka original. He intentado por todos los medios mantener a estos dos tal y como los hemos visto en la serie y como pienso que son, así que espero que mi emoción por esta ship no me haya hecho alterar demasiado sus personalidades con tal de someterlos a ciertas situaciones.**

**En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar en las notas preliminares. Me callaré la boca de una vez para no matarles las ganas de seguir leyendo, y me despido hasta las notas de abajo. ¡Buen provecho!**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**I.**

La hoja experta e impiadosa de Giyuu cortó en un instante el cuello del demonio. La cabeza se desprendió con relativa facilidad, dando paso a la tan característica erosión del cuerpo que poco a poco, se desharía en polvo tras aquellos últimos pasos errantes de vida.

El demonio estaba muerto, y el problema terminado.

No habría habido nada extraordinario en esta oportunidad, de no ser por el gesto inexplicablemente compasivo que vio tener al joven novato para con el despreciable ser que tantas vidas se había llevado; tanto de inocentes, como de sus propios compañeros… ¿En qué pensaba ese chico, hecho polvo y desangrado, cuando palmeaba tan cálidamente la espalda del que perfectamente podría haber sido su propio verdugo?... ¿Acaso sentía lástima por la falsa apariencia de niño que mostraba la Luna Inferior?...

Una punzada de rencor afloró en el centro de su pecho. No podía permitirlo. Los demonios no merecían un gramo de compasión después de haber plagado con desgracias el mundo.

Desechando el más mínimo rastro de respeto por el recién fallecido, descansó las suelas de su calzado sobre la ropa que había dejado el cuerpo evaporado. Su mirada de muerto viviente aún guardaba un cierto destello de reproche para el joven, quien no dudó en mirarlo como si hubiese cometido un sacrilegio.

Qué ridiculez…

—No te compadezcas de un demonio que devora a los humanos. — había decretado. Su voz resonó con su característico temple inmutable. —Aunque tenga el aspecto de un niño, es un monstruo que lleva decenas de años vivo.

No era más que sentido común… Y rencor por las vidas preciadas que los demonios le habían arrebatado. Esa era, al fin y al cabo, la razón por la que las personas abandonaban el sendero de una vida tranquila para convertirse en cazadores de demonios; y ese chico no podía ser la excepción. Sin embargo, y para su –poco expresada- sorpresa, el muchacho de cabellos rojizos defendió la memoria del recién ejecutado. "¡Los demonios fueron seres humanos!", le había recriminado el muy incauto, con aquella voz temblorosa que no podía desbordar más compasión…

¿A qué se debía semejante testarudez?... Los ojos serenos de Tomioka recorrieron el rostro de la joven que yacía dormida bajo la protección del novato, y no fue sino hasta ese momento, que un vago recuerdo iluminó su mente.

Aquella se trataba de la chica demonio a quien le había perdonado la vida a petición de su hermano. Aquél niño débil y terco que había sacrificado todo con tal de proteger lo único que quedaba de su familia.

—Tú eres…

Giyuu se dio cuenta entonces de que la decisión irracional que tomó en aquél momento, había sido la correcta. Inesperadamente.

No obstante, pese a su descubrimiento, no debía olvidar que aún se encontraban en el campo de batalla. Por más que la cabeza del demonio hubiese sido cercenada, el peligro continuaba vigente en el aire. Especialmente cuando éste se cargaba de aquél característico aroma dulzón de las flores.

Tal y como esperaba, ella acabó siendo más rápida que el propio demonio. Atravesó el aire como una flecha, y Giyuu apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrir el blanco al cual se dirigía la cazadora. El sonido que produjo el choque de ambas espadas se prolongó en el aire como una vibración tensa, saturando el ambiente desde el momento en el que la mariposa percibió desde arriba al responsable de frustrar su ejecución.

Allí habría guerra.

El portador del haori de dos colores reconoció el enojo camuflado en aquella exclamación aparentemente inocente que había liberado el Pilar de Insecto. Su aterrizaje violento delataba esa irritación latente que se escondía tras la perfecta sonrisa angelical. Una que no sería capaz de levantar sospechas en nadie que no la conociera.

—¿Por qué te interpones, Tomioka-san? — cuestionó Kochou. No se había dignado a voltearse; no le hacía falta para saber que lo encontraría protegiendo a la presa que debían eliminar. —Dijiste que no podemos ser amigos de los demonios, ¿A qué viene esto?~

Ahí estaba. Esa melodía falsamente dulce que envolvía su pasivo-agresividad y que preludiaba un aguijonazo venenoso.

La mujer del haori de mariposa se volteó grácilmente, y con un amigable tono que no acompañaba para nada sus palabras, preparó su siguiente punzada.

—Por eso todo el mundo te odia.

Giyuu observó a detalle la sonrisa maliciosa que adornó el rostro femenino tras liberar la ponzoña, mas no se inmutó. Permaneció con esa expresión estoica que empleaba para cualquier situación. Fue así que, de manera solemne y seria, abrió finalmente la boca para contestar.

—A mí no me odia nadie.

La respuesta que brindó, ignorando completamente la situación delicada en la que se encontraban, cortó de cuajo la tensión provocada en el ambiente.

Kochou sonrió hacia sus adentros. Había caído con tanta facilidad en sus provocaciones, que hasta se le hacía divertido. Su perfecta máscara de falsa simpatía le sonrió con pena, endureciendo así el golpe que le proferiría a continuación.

—Vaya, lo siento… ¿No eras consciente? Lamento habértelo dicho~

Su veneno caló más profundo esta vez. El cazador mostró señales de haberse visto afectado aunque fuese mínimamente por el comentario, y el pobre novato que yacía en el suelo, escuchando en primera fila cómo su superior perdía la dignidad, no podía verse más desconcertado ante tal acto de comedia.

Shinobu aprovechó aquél momento de debilidad mental en su víctima para dirigirse finalmente al punto de su interés.

—Chico — lo llamó con naturalidad. Acunó una de sus manos al costado de su boca, casi como si quisiera confesar alguna clase de secreto desconocido para el pelirrojo. —. Estás protegiendo a un demonio. Es peligroso, así que aléjate.

—¡N-no es así!... Bueno, sí lo es — balbuceó el aludido. A pesar de las magulladuras sobresalientes en su cuerpo, parecía reacio a abandonar al demonio que sostenía. —pero esta es mi hermana, así que…

—Ahh…Vaya, lo siento mucho— Shinobu se compadeció con un gesto aparentemente comprensivo… O al menos eso había pensado Tanjirou, hasta que volvió a escucharla hablar. —. En ese caso, la mataré con un veneno que no la haga sufrir — sentenció con un imperturbable tono dulce, mientras preparaba su espada.

La consternación inundó cada terminal nerviosa del pobre chico. No habría tenido posibilidad alguna, de no ser por la ayuda que le brindó el Pilar de Agua, aún dispuesto a cubrirlo pese a todo.

—¿Puedes moverte?

Tomioka afianzó el agarre de su arma. Su mirada fija sobre Kochou denotaba sus claras intenciones de batirse a duelo con ella con tal de permitir que los hermanos escaparan.

La sonrisa falsa y venenosa de la mujer se congeló en un gesto dirigido exclusivamente al cazador de cabellos oscuros. De todos los inconvenientes que le había dado hasta la fecha, nunca había llegado a hacer algo tan serio como esto. Algo que incluso conllevaría un castigo una vez reportado a Oyakata-sama.

—Muévete aunque no puedas — añadió con firmeza. Kochou ya preparaba su estocada. Había exacerbado su paciencia. —. Huye con tu hermana.

Tanjirou no sabía cómo agradecerle por permitirle esa valiosa oportunidad, pero no había tiempo para detenerse en formalidades. Tras proferir un eufórico "¡Muchas gracias!", huyó hacia el bosque junto con su hermana, abandonando así a los dos Pilares en un ambiente electrificado en la más densa tensión.

El Pilar de Insecto no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Cómo es que _él _era capaz de proteger a un demonio? ¿Qué clase de traición absurda había sido esa?... El sólo pensarlo le hacía brotar una ira desde lo más profundo de su ser. La enfrascó herméticamente detrás de una sonrisa que se había tornado oscura, y haciendo uso del venenoso dulzor de su voz, le increpó en una última oportunidad de redimirse antes de apuntar a su cabeza.

—¿No es esto una violación a nuestras normas?~

Y sin embargo, todo lo que obtuvo por parte del contrario, fue una de sus tan características respuestas vacías. El silencio acrecentado por esa expresión de muñeco de cera, incapaz de leer hasta para ella, le hizo desear enterrarle su aguja envenenada y dejarlo agonizar un rato por su estupidez.

Y no se contuvo, a decir verdad. La estocada que propinó Shinobu iba dirigida con claras intenciones de herir. Por mucho que Giyuu la hubiese contrarrestado con una defensa despojada de la agresividad que ella mostraba, la mariposa no se contendría sólo por aquél gesto "considerado".

Estaba furiosa. Se lo estaba haciendo saber, y él no le daba ninguna otra respuesta más que ese irritante hermetismo.

—Esto es serio, Tomioka-san— amenazó. —¿Qué hace un Pilar protegiendo a un demonio?

Le increpó incluso trasluciendo parte de su verdadera molestia detrás de la máscara sonriente, pero aún así, la única contestación que obtuvo fue el mismo silencio desquiciante.

Justo cuando ya no se veía capaz de contener la ira con la que quería apuñalarlo, decidió respirar profundo, buscar un mínimo vestigio rescatable de calma y recordar que se trataba de Tomioka Giyuu… Pretender que hablara para explicar algo "complejo" era pedirle demasiado… No tenía caso.

Kochou abandonó su posición ofensiva por unos instantes, declarando con aquél lenguaje no verbal una suerte de "cese al fuego".

—Aunque pretendas entretenerme, no pienso quedarme aquí — ella tenía sus propios métodos para sacar de sus casillas a su compañero. No planeaba escatimar en recursos para conseguirlo; pero ahora la prioridad estaba en cazar al demonio que su estúpido camarada había dejado escapar. —. Que te vaya bien~ — sentenció, disponiéndose a abandonar la escena con un salto que ella sabía, Giyuu no sería capaz de imitar.

Kochou era pequeña y delgada. Su anatomía le brindaba ventaja en velocidad, e incluso en su carrera por entre las ramas de los árboles no podría verse igualada por la lentitud del Pilar de Agua, quien inútilmente intentaba seguirle el paso.

—¿Crees que me alcanzarás así?~ — aprovechó la delantera para picarlo desde la distancia. No iba a mentir, el percibir la frustración ajena por verse en desventaja ante su velocidad se le hacía extremadamente gratificante. Era una manera de devolverle, en parte, aquél mal trago que le había hecho pasar allá abajo.

Cuando la distancia entre las ramas se volvió más prolongada, el Pilar de Insecto se elevó en el cielo nocturno con gracia y belleza; cual mariposa. La vista de Tomioka cada vez más lejos de ella reafirmó su propia superioridad en aquél terreno. Qué placentero era voltear el tablero y ponerlo en apuros. Casi podría decir que estaban a mano… Pero Kochou no era tan gentil como para detener allí sus provocaciones.

—Puedes intentar detenerme, pero recuerda que hay alguien más~ — punzó de nuevo. Incluso ante la _improbable_ posibilidad de que llegase a alcanzarla, Kanao ya se encontraba cumpliendo el mandato que le asignó antes de que el Pilar entrase en ese ataque de demencia aguda.

Había tenido toda la intención de aterrizar lejos y perderlo por completo después de molestarlo, hasta que lo vio acumular fuerzas en las piernas, preparándose para saltar.

"_No pensará alcanzarme a esta distancia_", valoró hacia sus adentros. Tomioka no era tan liviano como ella, quien ya se encontraba a considerables metros del suelo. "_Por mucha fuerza que tenga, no puede…_".

La incredulidad que poco a poco afloró en su rostro, interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos en cuanto vio cómo aquella diminuta mancha a la lejanía se agrandó en tan sólo milésimas de segundo. El muy bastardo lo había logrado. La atrapó desde el aire con una llave que no sólo consiguió desestabilizarla y precipitarlos a tierra, sino que además, le impidió implementar cualquier maniobra de escape.

Maldita sea, ¿cuándo había aprendido a atrapar así a su presa?

Las ramas que se resquebrajaron al caer no llegaron a herirla. Su compañero se encargó de bloquearlas con su cuerpo y mitigar el aterrizaje. Un gesto que se le habría hecho tierno, de no ser porque en estos instantes, quería insertarle una aguja envenenada en el cuello.

Shinobu quiso escapar en el instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo, pero la fuerza del Pilar de Agua era formidable, debía admitir. No se había percatado de ello sino hasta que se vio envuelta en una situación que le permitiera ponerla a prueba.

El forcejeo duró poco. Kochou sabía que cualquier intento por escapar era inútil. Sólo gastaría energías, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que tranquilizarse y buscar apoyo en el suelo con sus piernas. Giyuu no aflojaba su agarre de ninguna forma.

Exhaló agotada, y limitándose únicamente a ejercer presión con sus brazos para cansarlo, decidió romper el silencio e intentar arrancarle algunas palabras.

—Tomioka-san… Oye, ¿me escuchas, Tomioka-san? — la suavidad con la que pronunciaba su nombre cubría como un perfecto maquillaje sus verdaderas intenciones. Haría un esfuerzo por dejar de lado el tono hiriente de su sarcasmo, si es que quería razonar con él. —La intención de mi ataque era matar a un demonio, así que no incumplí las normas… Pero lo que tú haces ahora sí las está incumpliendo— forcejeó de nuevo. Estaba incómoda en esa postura, y se moría de ganas por patearlo o aplastar uno de sus pies. —. Te estás interponiendo en una cacería. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?~

…

Después de un rato en silencio, comprendió que la respuesta a su pregunta acusatoria nunca llegaría. Y entonces respiró hondo.

Está bien. Lo intentó.

Kochou _de verdad_ lo intentó. Pero si razonar con él con una lógica tan básica como lo haría con un niño pequeño tampoco funcionaba…

—_¿Por qué no dices algo?~ Esta es mi última advertencia_ — su tono se tornaba visiblemente envenenado pese a la dulzura forzada, y la hinchazón en las venas de su frente sólo lo hacía más notorio. —. Al menos dime por qué lo haces.

El Pilar sin duda se habría ahorrado el ser víctima de una ira desmedida, si tan sólo se hubiese dignado a explicar la situación desde un principio… _Pero hablamos de Tomioka Giyuu después de todo_. Establecer una comunicación verbal con los demás no era su fuerte; dialogar con la gente era complicado. A menos de que se escogieran las palabras correctas, la situación podía derivar fácilmente en un malentendido de proporciones mayores… Por eso optaba por el mutismo y la seguridad que le brindaba el silencio. Uno que, contrario a su creencia, complicaba las cosas diez veces más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo, Tomioka comprendía que el diálogo iba a ser necesario en este punto. Pensó detenidamente cómo podría empezar para explicar con detalle el por qué de su resolución; necesitaba ser claro y no dejar cabos sueltos para transmitir correctamente el mensaje.

—Hace dos años… — dio inicio a su relato. Uno que, contrario a sus intenciones, agotó la ya gastada paciencia de Kochou.

—No es necesario empezar tan atrás en el tiempo, ¿lo haces para molestarme? — susurró con un tono más bajo, veloz y envenenado. —¿Me guardas rencor por hacerte saber que la gente te odia? — lo atacó de nuevo, sin un solo gramo de piedad. Y sin embargo, esta vez estaba decidida a acabar con esto. No le importaba tener que recurrir a su arma secreta y extraer la hoja afilada que escondía entre su calzado.

Giyuu lo vio venir, pero no llegaría a tomar a tiempo una solución que le permitiera librarse de esa puñalada en la cara. Se aferró por instinto a su arma, pero claramente no podía cercenarle el pie. De no ser por el anuncio oportuno que dieron los cuervos, aquello definitivamente habría acabado en tragedia.

—¡Órdenes, órdenes! — graznó aquél cuervo, deteniendo de cuajo la puñalada proferida por la chica. — ¡Atrapen a Tanjirou y Nezuko, y llévenlos a la sede!

No se discutía cuando las órdenes venían de arriba. Giyuu agradeció mentalmente la aparición fugaz del cuervo; liberó el agarre sobre su prisionera y envainó su espada, a la par que ella.

El graznido incesante de los cuervos repitiendo las órdenes sobre ellos, no hizo menos tenso el trayecto de regreso. Caminaban uno a lado del otro, sin hablarse; sin mirarse…

Iban a tener problemas en cuanto llegaran a la base. Lo tenía asumido, y ya podía hacerse una idea mental de las consecuencias…

* * *

La sucesión de eventos que le precedieron a aquél episodio se dio con tal velocidad, que ni logró hallar el tiempo que requería organizar una reprimenda adecuada contra el Pilar de Agua. Kochou masticó hacia sus adentros toda la ira que, con algo de trabajo, consiguió congelar detrás de su sonrisa falsa. Le pesaba llevar esa máscara cuando por dentro todo lo que deseaba era explotar violentamente; y de ser posible, dirigir el epicentro de la devastación hacia el causante principal de su furia.

Desde que abandonaron el bosque envueltos en un mutismo cortante hasta ahora, cuyos pasos la dirigían hacia la enfermería de su residencia, no había intercambiado palabra ni mirada alguna con Tomioka, pese a haber compartido tanto tiempo junto a él en la reunión de Pilares. De haberlo hecho, estaba segura de no ser capaz de contenerse, por lo que prefería esperar, camuflar su deseo de sangre y reservarlo para un momento en el que fuese propicio apuñalarlo en la yugular.

Justo parecía arribar en buen momento, cuando uno de los novatos que hablaba con los heridos se lamentaba a causa del "terror" que le infundían los Pilares. Y ya fuese por un minúsculo destello de malicia que moría por dejar escapar, o simplemente por llevarse una pequeña gracia, decidió posicionarse tranquilamente detrás del chico, ocasionando así el sobresalto en los otros dos que la vieron llegar en el momento menos propicio para el de cabellos oscuros.

—Hola~ — musitó la mariposa con su amigable y sedoso tono de voz.

El pánico en el susodicho no se hizo esperar, y de un gracioso salto, se apresuró a levantarse para reverenciarla con un espanto glorioso esculpido en el rostro.

Ella repitió el saludo con la misma simplicidad, ocasionando así que el novato le regresara el gesto para de inmediato abandonar la estancia a la máxima velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Aquello le había caído en gracia; al menos una pequeña anécdota jocosa en el día para aliviar su ira interna. Con la misma gentileza, volteó hacia su paciente para contemplar el estado de sus heridas por sí misma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante mejor — respondió agradecido el joven de cabellos rojos. A su lado, el rubio parecía observarla embelesado. Según las constantes quejas que había escuchado de Aoi, el "chico amarillo" había desatado un verdadero tormento de gritos infernales y escándalo desde que fue llevado a la enfermería… Sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesto a chillar ahora que ella estaba presente, así que lo agradecía.

—En ese caso, empecemos con el entrenamiento restaurador — dictaminó Kochou.

—¿Entrenamiento restaurador?— Cuestionó Tanjirou, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaría.

Shinobu se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa. El Pilar de Agua se había hecho presente bajo el marco de la puerta en ese instante, por lo que debería explicárselo cuando acabase de resolver sus asuntos pendientes.

—Ya lo sabrás. Le pediré a las chicas que vayan preparando las cosas — resolvió con tranquilidad la mariposa, para seguidamente dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba esperando su compañero.

Lo que sí no pasó desapercibido de ninguna manera, fue el gesto que ella tuvo al sujetar del brazo a Tomioka antes de emprender la caminata por el pasillo. Tanjirou no pudo hacer más que contemplar con la boca abierta aquella escena, sólo superado por Zenitsu y su tendencia a exagerar cualquier situación.

Hacía apenas nada, en el bosque, Kochou no dudó en atacar al Pilar de cabellos oscuros por protegerlos a él y a Nezuko. Por no mencionar los comentarios envenenados que no había dejado de lanzarle como una lluvia de piedras…

—¿Cómo es que…? — balbuceó desconcertado ante ese insólito gesto amistoso, todavía sin retirar la vista de aquél punto fijo que daba al pasillo.

Aoi detuvo su marcha hacia la salida al escucharlo y se volteó en su dirección.

—¿Hm? ¿No lo sabías? — cuestionó con simpleza, adivinando el motivo de su extrañamiento. — Kochou-sama y Tomioka-san están casados.

Aquella respuesta les cayó directo como un proyectil. Tanjirou se crispó hasta el último pelo de la cabeza cuando exclamó junto con Zenitsu una incrédula exclamación; aunque ni toda su sorpresa expresada en aquél grito fue capaz de superar los alaridos desproporcionales del rubio, quien ya comenzaba a despotricar contra el Pilar de Agua.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁN CASADOS?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE UNA MUJER TAN BELLA SE CASÓ CON UN TIPO COMO _ESE_?! — bramó con un alarido tremendo, destrozando los tímpanos de las pobres almas que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse cerca de su boca con altoparlante.

El escándalo que acababa de montarse en la enfermería fue tal, que incluso desde el corredor por el cual caminaba la pareja podía escucharse a detalle cada opinión que el rubio tenía sobre el "bastardo suertudo" que avanzaba acompasadamente.

Shinobu parecía divertida al escuchar el eco de los improperios dirigidos hacia su marido, quien simplemente hacía caso omiso a cada comentario. Fue así como, tras virar por la siguiente esquina y encaminarse al ala privada que le competía principalmente a ella, el agarre cariñoso que cernía sobre el brazo masculino se tornó rápidamente en un apretón destructivo, más propio de un demonio que de la pequeña y delicada mano de la chica.

Giyuu tambaleó ligeramente y por instinto se encogió un poco hacia su costado afectado, pero no tardó en componerse para recobrar su semblante sereno. Sólo se limitó a observar la mirada iracunda en los ojos contrarios, dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de su actuar.

Por supuesto que ya estaba preparado para recibir de lleno cada gota de veneno que su esposa pretendiera inyectarle. Él conocía mejor que nadie aquella faceta que Kochou tanto se esmeraba en ocultar, y que al parecer, sólo él era capaz de destapar con una relativa facilidad. El que no le hubiese mencionado palabra alguna desde su disputa ya era mala señal; sabía que simplemente se lo estaba guardando hasta encontrar un momento a solas, así que prefirió ofrecerse como sacrificio en señal de paz y ahorrarle él mismo la espera.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

El reproche no tardó en llegar. Kochou ya llevaba manteniendo demasiado tiempo esa sonrisa falsa, que finalmente podía permitirse abandonar ante el enfado que brotaba de manera irrefrenable por su boca.

Tras clavarle las uñas a tanta profundidad como la gruesa tela del haori y del uniforme se lo permitieron, soltó bruscamente su brazo y detuvo su andar. Él hizo lo mismo, y aguardó frente a ella la siguiente oleada de la furia que se avecinaba.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, de verdad. ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera hayas sido capaz de decirme una sola palabra! — el toparse con la misma expresión estoica pese a toda la descarga que estaba vaciando sobre él sólo la enfurecía más. No quería ni verlo; apretó los puños y reanudó velozmente su recorrido por el pasillo. Podía sentir cómo los pasos contrarios le seguían el ritmo detrás de ella.

—Lo siento — lo oyó musitar.

Y quizá, sólo por esta vez, habría sido mejor que permaneciera callado.

—¡¿Que "lo sientes"?! ¡¿Finalmente abres la boca y es para decirme semejante estupidez?! ¡Eres increíble! — debía agradecer el hecho de que esta ala estuviese realmente alejada del resto de la hacienda; aquello era lo único que le permitía recriminarle a gusto y sin disimulo.

—Lamento interponerme en tu cacería, pero tenía mis razones.

—¡No estoy molesta sólo por lo que hiciste en la montaña! ¿Podrías usar un poco tu cabeza de vez en cuando, _Tomioka-san_? ¿O es que acaso tu cerebro está tan muerto como tu cara? — los pasos veloces se detuvieron en seco. Kochou se volteó para encararlo con una transparencia que muy limitadas veces se permitía mostrar en su rostro. Acribilló los ojos contrarios con su mirada, preparándose para vaciar la siguiente descarga de munición contra él con el siguiente tiro. —¡¿Cómo pudiste apostar tu cabeza por un demonio?! — le reprochó entonces, sin poder disimular un ligero quiebre al final.

Giyuu pudo reconocer en ese tambaleo un deje de dolor, sabiéndose responsable directo y aumentando así el malestar de haber provocado la tormenta que ahora se cernía implacable sobre él. Sólo entonces se permitió ablandar un poco su semblante, en un discreto intento por suavizar el terreno.

—Estaba seguro de que…

—¿De qué? ¿De que se abstendría de beber sangre fresca recién derramada? — lo interrumpió casi de inmediato. —¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar una decisión como esa tan a la ligera sin consultarme nada?! — sin detener la lluvia de agujas envenenadas que dirigía hacia su esposo, avanzó con paso firme y le apuñaló en el pecho varias veces con su dedo, increpándole por su irresponsabilidad. —¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de _abrir la boca_ en el bosque para explicarme lo que estaba pasando! ¡¿Y encima esto?!

La furia con la que Shinobu le increpaba fue tal, que el contrario se vio en la necesidad de retroceder un par de pasos y cederle terreno. No sabía ni qué decir para calmarla; nada que pudiese salir de su boca aplacaría esa lluvia de aguijonazos envenenados.

—Dime, ¿la palabra "matrimonio" te recuerda a algo en esa cabeza hueca? Lo que sea que te ocurra no sólo te afectará a ti, así que agradecería que dejaras de decidir con tanta facilidad cosas tan importantes como esa — finalizó su reprimenda sin poder disimular una tenue acuosidad que cubrió sus ojos a causa de la ira.

La mariposa no tardó en ocultar aquél momentáneo rastro de debilidad. Se dio la vuelta para eludir su mirada; mas no evitó que su esposo percibiera el daño que le había causado con su actuar.

Giyuu bajó la vista por unos instantes, intentando hallar algunas palabras que pudiesen expresar correctamente cuán arrepentido estaba de haber mantenido todo en secreto. La vio reanudar la marcha en silencio y a un paso más acompasado en esta ocasión, el cual no dudó en seguir.

—Te hubieses negado de habértelo mencionado…

—Ahórratelo — lo cortó de nuevo. No detuvo su marcha, ni tampoco se volteó a mirarlo. No quería saber nada de él en este preciso instante.

Giyuu acató el mandato durante los primeros minutos, pero hasta él sabía distinguir cuándo el silencio se condensaba en una pared cada vez más densa entre ellos. Si no lo rompía ahora, aquella disputa generaría una brecha demasiado difícil de reparar… Y vaya que sabía medir la profundidad de esas grietas, pues incluso sin proponérselo, él parecía haberse sacado un doctorado en invocar la ira que tan recelosamente guardaba ese pequeño cuerpo en su interior. Sus silencios siempre desencadenaban la calamidad, pero podía asegurar que hasta la fecha, no había llegado nunca a hacerla llorar del enojo.

En verdad se sentía mal. Tenía que arreglar eso de la manera que fuera.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para disminuir tu enfado? — su pregunta fue sincera. Casi suplicante, incluso contenida en aquél tono monocorde y sereno que empleaba siempre.

Shinobu se detuvo una vez alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Consiguió enmascararse con una sonrisa forzada cuando se giró a verlo.

—Puedes morirte — Sentenció, justo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

…

Giyuu no se movió de su sitio. Había perdido su oportunidad de disculparse, e invadir su territorio para hacerlo ahora no sería más que un acto suicida… irónico, tomando en cuenta que el motivo que había exacerbado el enojo de su esposa hasta sus límites había sido el justamente poner su vida en riesgo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado, como si con ello intentase liberar un poco de culpa, y con gran resignación giró en redondo para regresar por donde vino. Lo más sensato que podía hacer ahora era darle su tiempo, esperar a que se desahogara en la soledad de su cuarto y volver a intentarlo, con un poco más de cautela esta vez.

Habría dirigido sus pasos hacia el jardín para retirarse, de no ser porque una pequeña mano se aferró a una de las mangas de su haori.

Cuando el Pilar de Agua volteó, encontró la puerta ligeramente corrida, desde la cual se extendía ese llamado silencioso.

Tomioka ciertamente no se esperaba esa invitación después de la tormenta que la mariposa desplegó contra él, pero tampoco pensaba dejar pasar lo que parecía ser una tregua. Giró una vez más en su dirección, y a paso discreto, se internó dentro del cuarto junto con ella.

* * *

Zenitsu tenía en verdad una capacidad increíble de resistencia en esas cuerdas vocales, no había parado de gastar con chillidos infernales desde que se supo la relación entre los Pilares, hasta que las tres pequeñas regresaron a la enfermería para solicitar a Tanjirou y a Inosuke. El rubio todavía debía esperar un tiempo de recuperación para incorporarse al misterioso entrenamiento restaurador mencionado por Kochou, por lo que gracias a eso los dos privilegiados que podían moverse lograron alejarse del epicentro de los gritos para descansar los tímpanos en el exterior.

Tanjirou respiró complacido el aire que se respiraba en el jardín. Qué silencio. Qué _hermoso silencio_ era capaz de disfrutar ahora.

—¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó con un ingenuo entusiasmo a una de las niñas, quien volteó a verle con un gesto alegre.

—Iremos al dojo de la hacienda, Aoi-san y Kanao-sama les darán allí las instrucciones.

—¡Oh! ¡Un dojo! — repitió el pelirrojo con gran emoción. —Este lugar realmente es muy amplio — su vista divagó felizmente por el jardín, adornado con mariposas que se desplazaban coloridamente de una flor en otra. Dejando de lado la parte de la enfermería, comedor y espacios comunitarios, existía toda otra ala igual de extensa que la que él ya conocía. ¡Realmente deseaba poder mostrarle aquél paisaje soleado y paradisíaco a Nezuko! Y para ello debía volverse más fuerte y hallar la forma de regresarle la humanidad. —. ¿Y qué es lo que hay por allá? — se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, señalando de soslayo el ala desconocida.

—Ese espacio está destinado principalmente a Kochou-sama y Kanao-sama — explicó la niña. —. Allí se encuentran sus habitaciones, el consultorio personal que emplea Kochou-sama y su salón de estudios donde crea nuevos venenos.

—Ohh, tiene hasta salón de estudios… — repitió embelesado, justo cayendo en cuenta que la puerta de la señalada habitación, se abría para dejar paso a la susodicha.

Desde su posición relativamente lejana, se percató de que el ligero aroma a ira que desprendía la mariposa momentos antes, se había distendido considerablemente. La vio guiar sus pasos ligeros en dirección al área comunitaria, al tiempo que el Pilar de Agua emergía con tranquilidad del mismo cuarto que ella, tomando dirección contraria. A diferencia de la mariposa, su cabello se había convertido en un revoltijo despeinado; su uniforme se notaba ligeramente desacomodado, y por sobre su mejilla derecha percibió una cortada que marcaba su cara con una línea roja.

La escena lo dejó perplejo.

"_¡¿Se habrán peleado?!"_ pensó, sintiéndose inevitablemente responsable a causa de lo acontecido en la montaña. _"¡Debió haber sido culpa mía!_", rectificó, acrecentando el pánico en su rostro.

Lamentablemente para él, ya no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo para redimirse. Debía ocuparse de su entrenamiento restaurador, pero definitivamente encontraría algún momento para disculparse apropiadamente.

* * *

**Y colorín colorado, aquí se ha acabado... el primer capítulo.**

**Lamento si no fue la gran cosa. Quise recrear la escena de la montaña porque ese fue el momento exacto en el que quedé prendada de estos dos, y en cuanto lo vi me dije a mí misma: "¡Qué hermoso sería si estuviesen casados!". De alguna manera, tengo una debilidad por las parejas aparentemente conflictivas pero que en la intimidad se muestran el verdadero cariño que se tienen.**

**Por si alguien quisiera saber qué ocurrió adentro de esa habitación, estoy preparando un fic aparte con una recopilación de los momentos de la pareja y su vida de casados.**

**Espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas con este primer cap (si es que tenían alguna antes de entrar a leer). Este fic es simplemente un desahogo fangirlístico personal que quise plasmar en alguna parte, así que ni yo misma sé muy bien qué esperar de todo esto XD**

**Si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber en un review, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenía escrito esto desde hace mucho, pero lo que más tiempo me toma es el asunto de la edición, que nunca termino de sentirme satisfecha con el resultado. Pero bueno, si lo sigo editando no voy a continuar el fic nunca, así que aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo XD**

**Ahora que estoy aquí editando, me di cuenta de que nuestro estimado Fanfiction se me comió los puntos suspensivos que originalmente llevaba el título, así que usemos el poder de la imaginación y hagamos de cuenta que el nombre del fic se lee: "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?_".**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las bellas personitas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dedicarme algunas palabras. Incluso me sorprendió recibir un review de un hablante de otra lengua. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme desde tan lejos! Ahora me da curiosidad saber desde qué idioma me estarán leyendo XD**

**Sin más que agregar, los dejo leer.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**II.**

El jardín perteneciente a la Hacienda Mariposa se caracterizaba por ser un ambiente ameno y pacífico. Invitaba a la tranquilidad de los hospitalizados con sólo echar un vistazo por entre las coloridas y diversas flores, adornadas permanentemente por un sinfín de mariposas danzantes. Cada detalle había sido especialmente cuidado y dispuesto para generar armonía.

Hasta que los gritos estridentes de uno de los pacientes rompió de cuajo la magia del lugar.

—¡Ustedes estaban en el _cielo_, no en el infierno! ¡Todo lo que hacían era jugar con las chicas! ¡¿A qué venían todas esas caras?! ¡Discúlpense besando el piso, deberían suicidarse por eso!

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! — alcanzó a replicar, apenas, el cazador de los pendientes llamativos.

—CÁLLATE Y ESCUCHA, ENANO FRENTUDO — el contraataque de Zenitsu fue indiscutiblemente contundente. En cuestión de gritos, estaba claro que nadie era digno contendiente contra él— ¡PODEMOS TOCAR A LAS CHICAS! ¡Primero te masajean, luego les tocas las manos, y al final puedes hasta tocarles el cuerpo!

Su capacidad de soprano para elevar la voz con una desafinación inigualable, era algo que sin duda merecería reconocimiento de algún tipo. Después de todo, no cualquiera podría gritar así de rápido semejante avalancha de perversiones expuestas en voz alta.

—¡Las mujeres tienen dos nalgas, dos pechos y dos de todo! ¡Encima huelen bien y ya de por sí es una maravilla mirarlas!

Justo en el instante en el que Zenitsu pareció enloquecer de manera oficial entre tanto griterío, una mirada fija y reprobatoria cortó el aire con una precisión tal, que el ajetreo se detuvo de cuajo en ese instante.

Los tres pares de ojos hallaron con facilidad el trayecto de aquella vibra, sólo para encontrar en el techo del propio dojo al Pilar de Agua, quien, a juzgar por su postura, acababa de aterrizar allí de mera casualidad y se detuvo ante la potencia del escándalo desvergonzado que resonaba por toda la finca.

Tanjirou tragó grueso. Si bien aquella mirada cargada de reprobación iba dirigida exclusivamente hacia su amigo, el contemplar ese deje de amenaza en los ojos azules del cazador bastaba para intimidar a cualquiera.

Finalmente, Tomioka no les sostuvo esa mirada por mucho tiempo. Tan silencioso como había llegado, redirigió su vista al frente y continuó camino, aterrizando ahora sobre el tejado perteneciente al dormitorio de la mariposa.

La paz regresó al jardín, y al voltear hacia su costado, Tanjirou encontró a Zenitsu blanco y tieso... Al menos alguien logró callarlo.

* * *

El vendaje se terminó rebalsando con tanta sangre, que tanto la camisa interna como la chaqueta del uniforme quedaron percudidas por una extensa mancha rojiza.

—Por eso te dije que te cuidaras. Ahora se volvió a abrir tu herida —le reprochó ella, con la misma paciencia y calma con la que se le riñe a un niño desobediente. Limpió la sangre residual de la herida para observar la gravedad del daño, determinando con cierto alivio que por lo menos no requeriría puntos esta vez.

—Tuve cuidado —afirmó el cazador, envuelto en su inmutabilidad habitual. Su rostro permanecía sereno, pero la palidez que realzaba sus ojeras y ciertas gotas de sudor frío delataban la intensidad del dolor que masticaba silenciosamente hacia sus adentros.

Kochou exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

—Aguanta un poco más. El calmante que te di debería comenzar a hacer efecto pronto —desechó los vendajes ensangrentados y giró hacia su estantería para buscar un nuevo rollo y gasas.

Su consultorio contaba con todos los medicamentos y recursos necesarios para tratar allí mismo a los pacientes; aunque por lo regular, los únicos que acudían directamente a dicho cuarto para recibir atención médica eran los Pilares. Los cazadores regulares sólo pasaban para consultas rápidas y menores, dotando a aquél espacio de una tranquilidad rara vez apreciable en la enfermería principal.

Una vez preparado el cambio de vendaje, hizo uso de toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de evocar para tratar la herida sangrante de su abdomen. Y a pesar de todos los recaudos, no pudo evitar que su paciente se tensara en una rigidez instintiva que contrajo todo su cuerpo con respiraciones profundas. Por mucho que se esforzase para reprimir cualquier quejido o mueca demasiado pronunciada en su rostro, era evidente que el dolor le sobrepasaba.

—Ya está —anunció, retirando al fin sus manos y permitiéndole así relajar un poco su postura sobre el asiento. Tomioka exhaló un suspiro tembloroso, deshaciéndose con él de los gritos enmudecidos que había conteniendo hacia sus adentros—. Te portaste muy bien~ ¡Y no lloraste ni una sola vez! Debería darte un dulce como premio~

Kochou recibió una mirada de reclamo en respuesta a su broma; mas eso no la desalentó de rodearlo por la espalda para palparle los hombros con una caricia. Ya no había tensión en éstos.

Apoyó una rodilla sobre el asiento, pudiendo así inclinarse con un mejor punto de apoyo para abrazarlo sin empeorarle el malestar. Giyuu no tardó en corresponder el gesto con la sutileza que le caracterizaba; su mano acarició el dorso de la contraria, y de manera silenciosa, sus dedos se entrelazaron con un cariño sobrio. La sintió proferir una risilla tenue contra su oído.

—Puedo darte un masaje si aún te duele.

—Estamos a la vista de todos. Podría venir cualquiera.

—Ara~ ¿Qué clase de masaje tenías en mente? Qué imaginación más sucia tienes a veces~ — Kochou aprovechaba siempre cada pequeño comentario o gesto que le diera pie a molestarlo. Los dedos de su mano libre recorrieron el contorno de su clavícula hasta los músculos del brazo, donde se detuvo en otra cicatriz. Conocía la historia de casi todas ellas, y probablemente de las que estuviesen por venir —. No estabas equivocado — confesó después de un rato de prolongado silencio.

Giyuu alzó levemente su rostro, en un ademán que no alcanzó a permitirle verla del todo. La sintió acomodar su mentón entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, en lo que se decidía a ampliar la explicación.

—Tanjirou-kun… — reanudó— presiento que él sí podrá mantener el ideal sincero con el que soñaba Kanae.

Los ojos azules del cazador volvieron a perderse en un punto fijo hacia el frente, mientras dedicaba con su pulgar algunas muestras de afecto sobre la mano de su esposa. El silencio ante dichos temas era algo habitual en él, quien prefería callar respetuosamente antes que soltar alguna palabra equivocada por error. Shinobu sabía que su manera de mostrar apoyo no se manifestaba verbalmente, por lo que apreciaba el gesto.

—Es habilidoso. Le está yendo bastante bien en el entrenamiento… Deberías adoptarlo como tu sucesor — sugirió.

—Él será el próximo Pilar de Agua — afirmó el susodicho.

—Pero no te lo has adjudicado oficialmente — resaltó ella—. Sus bases ya de por sí son excepcionales por haber sido pupilo de Urokodaki-san, pero tú también debes preocuparte de enseñarle lo que necesita para heredar tu puesto… Como hago yo con Kanao.

Sintió entonces el movimiento de Tomioka, queriendo levantarse. Deshizo con suavidad el agarre entre sus manos y retrocedió lo suficiente para permitirle ponerse de pie. Ya se iba, apurado como siempre por su sentido de la responsabilidad y, quizá, por el tema al que había virado la conversación.

La mariposa exhaló antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Sabes que necesitamos ampliar el número de sucesores, ¿verdad? — insistió, siendo ella quien principalmente intentaba promover esta idea entre el resto de sus compañeros.

Giyuu se abotonó una camisa limpia, sujetando posteriormente su chaqueta y katana que había reposado sobre otro asiento.

—Dijiste que es habilidoso. Con más razón aprenderá más por su cuenta que entrenando bajo mi tutela.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Kochou había intentado por todos los medios desprenderle ese menosprecio hacia sí mismo, pero no había manera de sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. La pérdida de un ser querido afectaba a los dolientes de distintas formas, y la vía que él había encontrado para lidiar con el dolor era cargarse al hombro las culpas de todo lo malo que hubiese ocurrido y de lo próximo por llegar.

Insistir era inútil, eso fue lo único que le impidió intentarlo una vez más.

—¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? — optó por cambiar el tema al ver que el tiempo de la consulta llegaba a su fin.

—Hoy estaré de misión, no puedo — contestó con tranquilidad en lo que terminaba de colocarse el haori encima del uniforme. La chaqueta negra del mismo había quedado sin abotonar; pronto iría a su propio territorio asignado para buscar a la homóloga limpia.

—¿Así cómo quieres que se cure tu herida?

—Guardaré reposo hasta que sea hora de partir. Intentaré no hacer movimientos bruscos — una vez cerca de la puerta, un jalón repentino en las mangas de su haori le hizo voltear a pedido de su esposa.

—Por lo menos despídete apropiadamente — exigió ella, y sin darle tiempo a esquivarla o renegar, se elevó en puntillas para poder alcanzar su rostro y capturar sus labios. Él la sostuvo de la cintura, inclinándose un poco a sabiendas de la corta estatura de su pareja.

Despedidas como esa comenzaban a tornarse cada vez más difíciles de concretar. Ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo abiertamente, pero ese último beso antes de partir dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca ante la posibilidad de no regresar. A veces incluso prefería "olvidar" despedirse de ella, para así obligarse a sí mismo a volver y disculparse por su partida silenciosa.

Las manos de Kochou se aferraron a su haori con un deje de ansiedad. Sin pronunciar palabra, le pedía con ese gesto que regresara a su lado. Tomioka respondió con una caricia del pulgar sobre la cintura femenina, buscando tranquilizarla. La tentación de prolongar el momento y mantener el beso hasta la hora de salida se hacía muy fuerte, especialmente ahora que el calmante aplacaba por fin el pinchazo agudo que le perforaba el abdomen.

Pero ambos tenían responsabilidades que cumplir; la interrupción que los llevó a separarse les recordó aquello con mucha presencia.

—¡Qué admirable verlos vivir su matrimonio con tanta pasión!

Del otro lado de la puerta, el Pilar de la Llama observaba sin pudor la conmovedora despedida de la pareja. El rostro imperturbablemente confiado del cazador echó por tierra la emotividad que habían llegado a construir.

—Rengoku-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? — sonrió agradablemente la mariposa, aunque escondiendo cierto pesar por la despedida inconclusa.

Giyuu apresuró el paso para dejarle sitio al nuevo paciente dentro del consultorio. Como era de esperarse, en su expresión serena no hubo una sola nota de molestia o bochorno por haber sido captado en un momento de intimidad con su mujer.

Rengoku explicó el motivo de la visita mientras ingresaba, y Kochou no volvió a encontrar al Pilar de Agua cuando vigiló el pasillo de soslayo.

* * *

Después de varios días de arduo, _muy arduo y pesado_ entrenamiento, los tres cazadores que fueron hospitalizados obtuvieron el alta con un plus adicional.

—¡Derroten a muchos demonios, por favor! — corearon con alegría las tres pequeñas, quienes prepararon una canasta repleta de onigiris para el almuerzo.

—¡Lo haremos! — afirmó Tanjirou, respondiendo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Fue casi por mera casualidad que, mientras Zenitsu intentaba inútilmente impedir que Inosuke atacase los bocadillos, percibió el leve aroma del Pilar de Agua a pocos metros de allí.

—¡Tomioka-san! — saludó alegre, aproximándose velozmente hacia su dirección.

El Pilar de Insecto le acompañaba, asegurándose así de despedirlos.

—¿Parten a cumplir la nueva misión? — interrogó Tomioka. Ante la afirmativa, decidió mostrarse ligeramente más hablador, incentivado seguramente por su esposa para dedicarle aunque fuese algunas palabras de aliento al que sería su extraoficial sucesor—Oí que puedes mantener la respiración de concentración total. Continúa haciéndolo.

—¡Sí! — afirmó respetuosamente el joven— Tomioka-san, gracias por defender a Nezuko — añadió posteriormente. Al fin tenía oportunidad de presentar sus respetos como era debido, y el gesto que había tenido con él y con su hermana era algo que recordaría siempre— No sabía que se jugaron la vida por ella. No sé cómo podría devolverles el favor.

Kochou rió discretamente, recordando que aquél asunto había sido el epicentro de una de las mayores disputas que había sacudido su matrimonio. Sin embargo, Tomioka se mantuvo serio, contemplando la determinación del joven.

—Agradécemelo haciendo tu trabajo. Nuestro deber es exterminar demonios. Eso es todo — resolvió con simpleza, antes de sentir cómo los brazos de su mujer rodeaban el suyo propio.

—Tomioka-san intenta decir que mantiene sus esperanzas en tu buen desarrollo — le tradujo con su habitual tono más ameno y melodioso.

—¡No los defraudaré! — Tanjirou no pudo evitar sentir un golpe de calor instalarse levemente en sus mejillas tras presenciar el gesto cariñoso de la pareja. Ciertamente, el contemplar la interacción entre aquellos dos tenía su deje hipnótico, impulsado por la inusual naturaleza de la relación pese a las personalidades tan dispares de cada uno. Por la forma en la que actuaban en el terreno de trabajo, nadie sospecharía ni remotamente del vínculo que les unía; sin embargo, aquellos gestos de afecto discreto que mostraban cuando no se encontraban de servicio, reafirmaba sin posibilidad de duda lo consolidado de su matrimonio.

La sonrisa de la mariposa expresaba esa sutil diversión camuflada de dulzura.

—Ara, ¿Qué ocurre, Tanjirou-kun? Comenzaré a sentirme cohibida si nos miras con tanta intensidad.

Aquél comentario bastó para encender la cara completa del chico como un foco navideño. Avergonzado al verse descubierto, apartó rápidamente la mirada en una reverencia de disculpa.

—¡N-no fue mi intención! Es sólo que…

Instintivamente estuvo a punto de adjuntar su excusa, pero dejó morir la frase rápidamente al considerar su idea inapropiada.

—¿Qué cosa? — lo animó a continuar la mariposa. Claramente disfrutaba aquello.

—B-bueno… — una vez erguido ante ellos, el pelirrojo tragó grueso cuando le invitaron a reanudar la frase. Quizá se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades para con sus superiores, pero la curiosidad que le había picado desde el comienzo pujaba con fuerza para ser soltada ahora que se daba el momento propicio—. Me disculpo por ser indiscreto pero… Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevan casados — expresó al fin, con el tono más casual que pudo evocar, la pregunta del millón que cada nuevo cazador que conocía de la situación se moría por indagar.

Kochou ocultó parcialmente su boca con la manga del haori y sonrió apaciblemente en un gesto de sincera felicidad.

—Cumplimos un año aquella vez que nos cruzamos en la montaña~

Oh, pero qué deleite… la mujer supo saborear el momento exacto en el que sintió cómo el brazo que sostenía amorosamente entre los suyos, se tornaba rígido de golpe. La sonrisa que antes expresaba tanta alegría, cobró un matiz de maliciosa satisfacción cuando decidió contemplar a su marido. Su rostro parecía inmutable a primera vista, pero ella alcanzó a captar ese atisbo de aterrorizada sorpresa bailándole en los ojos; en esos orbes celestes, que fijos hacia el frente, se perdieron en un desconcierto súbito.

Shinobu confirmó sus sospechas al contemplar en primera fila esa reacción: _se había olvidado por completo de su aniversario_.

Armada con la nueva información, su sonrisa terminó por adquirir ese característico gesto forzado, al tiempo que el agarre sobre el brazo ajeno se tornaba cada vez más apretado para impedir cualquier intento de escape.

¿Acaso alguien fue tan ingenuo de pensar que su muestra de afecto había sido meramente por amor?... Oh, claro que no… No podía esperarse de ella un gesto público de cariño tan desinhibido que no tuviese segundas intenciones por detrás. Había calculado fríamente cada palabra y cada paso, haciendo bailar a los integrantes de su juego en la dirección que quería para obtener ese resultado.

Pero ya de poco servía comprender la actuación maquiavélica con la que el Pilar de Insecto los manejó a ambos hasta rodear con su red a la presa. Una vez atrapado, Tomioka sabía que sería aguijoneado hasta la muerte.

—¡Cielos, qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¿O no? — Shinobu descansó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, fingiendo así un gesto inocente que sólo sería directamente proporcional al veneno que estaba a punto de descargar—Ciertamente no esperaba nada, Tomioka-san no es el marido más detallista… ¡Y aún así me decepciona! ¿No es increíble?~— Seguidamente, su mano cambió de dirección y palmeó con una mortal ironía el hombro de su pareja, quien para ese entonces se había transformado en un monigote rígido, paralizado por el veneno.

Tanjirou sintió cómo se le crispaba el cuerpo desde la base de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello por efecto colateral, sabiéndose responsable directo de haber arruinado su aniversario por ser el motivo de su enfrentamiento esa noche.

—Qué remedio~, supongo que para algunas personas es difícil recordar las cosas importantes — palmeó "amistosamente" la espalda de su marido, a quien se le veía derramar un reconocible sudor frío por el rostro—. Te deseo suerte en la misión, Tanjirou-kun. Son bienvenidos a la hacienda cuando deseen~

Tras despedirse del susodicho como si nada hubiese pasado, la mariposa regresó sobre sus pasos para volver a su lugar de trabajo. Tanjirou ni siquiera necesitó acercarse más para distinguir el intenso aroma a furia que desprendía con su bello revoloteo; y ni qué decir del Pilar de Agua… La paliza psicológica que acababa de darle la contraria lo dejó sumido en una nube negra apreciable desde la distancia.

Apenas recobrándose del shock, el cazador novato sólo atinó a realizar múltiples y exageradas reverencias a modo de disculpa por haber agravado todo… otra vez.

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! ¡De verdad, lo lamento mucho, Tomioka-san! — exclamó ruidosamente.

—No te preocupes por eso… — musitó el Pilar, con un timbre de voz tan muerto como su mirada — Ella siempre es así.

—¡De verdad lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!

* * *

**EXTRA**

Una vez ungidas las manos en una mezcla de aceites especiales y jabón, se dispuso a frotar cuidadosamente la planta de los pies femeninos. El baño había sido reservado para evitar la intromisión de cualquier invitado no deseado, por lo que no había posibilidad alguna de que alguien pudiese interrumpirlos.

Uzui le habló alguna vez acerca de la temible ira femenina. Más sabría él del tema, que debía lidiar no con una, sino con _tres_ esposas…

"—_Cuando una mujer se enoje contigo, no intentes discutir. No puedes ganar contra ellas; son temibles, son calculadoras y nada se les escapa… El día que cometas un error, ellas lo recordarán para siempre y se lo guardarán para restregártelo en la cara en el momento propicio, así tengan que esperar diez años_", había dicho el Pilar del Sonido.

Y vaya que tenía razón… Giyuu aún no daba crédito a lo mucho que ella esperó para recriminarle por arruinar su aniversario… desde el incidente en el bosque hasta ahora, había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo para reñirle por esa y mil cosas más, pero aún con ello, la mariposa se había guardado con muchas reservas esa carta para lanzársela en la cara con el mayor goce que pudiese experimentar.

"_Las mujeres son aterradoras_", manifestó hacia sus adentros. Jamás se habría percatado de su olvido sino hasta que ella lo sacó a flote.

Detuvo el masaje por un momento y elevó la vista para verla.

—Shinobu, en verdad lamento…

—Se te da de maravilla hacer masajes, cariño~ — lo interrumpió. Sentada sobre el borde de la extensa bañera, tenía una vista plena de las atenciones que le dedicaba su marido con los aceites y el jabón.

Allí, contemplándolo desde arriba en su majestuosa desnudez, Kochou se veía tal y como aquellos a quienes rescataba en el campo de batalla la describían: inalcanzable. Especialmente esa era la definición que más se ajustaba a la situación actual, puesto que le había prohibido el tocarla hasta que ella así lo solicitara… Un castigo bastante tortuoso para él en estos momentos.

Ella lo sabía, y no se molestó en disimular la graciosa satisfacción que se asomaba por su sonrisa.

Era perversa. Le hizo temer por los múltiples errores que pudiese haber cometido en el pasado y que hubiesen quedado registrados en ese despiadado archivo mental para ser usados en su contra.

—Ahora continúa, que todavía te falta el otro pie~

* * *

**Y eso ha sido todo por la entrega de hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo XD ****Sé que algunos tenían dudas sobre el tiempo que llevan casados, así que aproveché aquí para que Tanjirou les hiciera sacar el tema. **

**También, sé que Rengoku ya es por excelencia el "interrumpidor oficial" de momentos en muchos doujins y fanfics. Originalmente iba a meter a Mitsuri, pero me di cuenta de que si no lo usaba ahora, luego ya no volvería a aparecer, así que no quise quitarle esa oportunidad.**

**Quizá les pueda resultar incordioso el hecho de que vuelva a narrar escenas que ya se vieron, pero quise recrearlas con un toque personal con la variante del matrimonio en la historia para ubicar también cronológicamente en qué momentos van ocurriendo ciertas cosas.**

**Antes de despedirme, quisiera anunciar que ya subí la escena recortada de la reconciliación en mi segundo fic. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, pasen a darle amor.**

**Y ahora sí, si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber con un comentario para alegrarme el alma. ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de leer este capítulo, necesito aclararles algunas cosas importantes:**

**Todo esto lo escribí desde mucho antes de que Muzan se liberara del capullo de carne en el que se escondió en el último arco del manga, así que realmente tuve que construir todo lo que le sucedió después a ciegas.**

**Por este motivo, van a encontrar algunas cuántas diferencias con respecto a lo que recientemente se ha revelado en el manga. Decidí dejarlo como lo había escrito en un principio porque si no tendría que seguir editando y editando continuamente ante cada actualización, así que nada. Lo aclaro para que lo tengan en cuenta ante las discordancias entre el original y mi fic.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**III.**

"—_¡Llamado de emergencia, llamado de emergencia! ¡Ataque a la dependencia Ubuyashiki, ataque a la dependencia Ubuyashiki!"_

El anuncio que graznaron fuertemente todos los cuervos al unísono continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza, como si del eco resonante de una gran campana se tratara.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso tras presenciar esa monstruosa explosión que significaba la muerte inmediata de su líder; un golpe sin precedentes en la historia de los cazadores de demonios. Y a pesar del caos, de la frustración de no haber podido proteger a su patrón y de la impotencia de verse atrapados por aquella emboscada que los arrastró al territorio enemigo, no podía permitirse el dejarse abrumar por la adversidad. Como Pilar, su tarea fundamental era mantenerse firme y sostener la moral de los más inexpertos. Debía resistir con todas sus fuerzas y superar este desafío, así como todos sus camaradas entregaban fielmente sus vidas a la causa, luchando fieramente contra los demonios más fuertes de la pirámide.

Su rostro, siempre congelado en una imperturbable serenidad, sólo se contrajo en una mueca de horrorosa sorpresa cuando los cuervos que sobrevolaban los alrededores les actualizaron el informe de la situación.

—¡Muerta! ¡Kochou Shinobu está muerta!

Su cuerpo continuó corriendo y esquivando los obstáculos por inercia, pero su mente se congeló en ese preciso instante. El graznido que transmitía la noticia le había bajado el alma a los pies. El mundo a su alrededor se tornó cada vez más lento, hasta casi dar la impresión de haberse detenido para dejar crecer un desasosiego sin precedentes en la boca de su estómago.

—¡Murió luego de su confrontación con la segunda Luna Superior!

"_Es mentira_", se dijo de inmediato, obligándose así a serenar su expresión con una dureza excesiva en sus ojos afilados.

El tiempo volvió a correr gradualmente. El paisaje continuaba avanzando a una velocidad normal, y sus oídos poco a poco se fueron destapando para recibir los sonidos sin ese molesto eco que parecía resonar desde el fondo de un tubo.

"_Es mentira_", continuó repitiéndose, ignorando los sollozos que liberaba Tanjirou a sus espaldas.

Shinobu no podía haber muerto. No se había despedido de ella; apenas alcanzaron a intercambiar una fugaz mirada cuando, reunidos en el epicentro del desastre junto con el resto de los cazadores, se vieron envueltos en aquella trampa de dimensiones infinitas que separó a cada uno por su lado.

Ella no moriría tan fácilmente, no podía estar muerta. Quizá herida, o atrapada en alguna localización a la cual los cuervos no pudiesen acceder para asegurar su paradero, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien su tenacidad como para saber que no se permitiría morir a manos de un demonio.

Simplemente, aquello _no podía estar pasando_.

Era un error.

Nada más.

Volverían a encontrarse una vez asomase el alba.

Tan pronto los rayos del amanecer marcasen el fin de la batalla, ella probablemente le reclamaría por su falta de consideración al no despedirse. Le reñiría por sus descuidos cuando le tocase curar su cuerpo maltrecho después de haber sobrevivido a su batalla contra la Luna Superior tres, de la cual se había librado apenas por los pelos y gracias a la destreza innata de Tanjirou, que consiguió lograr lo imposible. Ni qué decir cuando topase con el horror de sus heridas cauterizadas; la última vez que la brillante idea de recurrir al fuego para detener una hemorragia circuló por su mente, debió someterse a un mes entero de quejas que no dejaron de perforarlo con su característica pasivo-agresividad por su falta de sentido común a la hora de tratarse una lesión.

Podía imaginar cada palabra exacta que le llovería en consecuencia, y tuvo la certeza de recibirlas cuando el cuervo anunció una nueva entrega de la situación actual:

—¡Shinobu, Kanao, Inosuke! ¡Los tres derrotaron a la Luna Superior dos! ¡Lo derrotaron!

Aquél graznido zumbó como música en sus oídos, aliviando de golpe ese cúmulo denso de tensión que había tomado su cuerpo desde el primer anuncio.

Ella estaba viva. Había vencido.

Todo regresaría a la normalidad en cuanto acabaran con Muzan.

Una vez disipados sus más terribles temores, sus ojos azules fijaron su vista en su espada rota, reducida a una simple pieza de cauterización improvisada. No le serviría para pelear en su plenitud, pero por lo menos podría allanarle el camino a Tanjirou para que le pusiera fin a esa noche de locura.

Podían hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que lo lograrían… _Pero aún así_, su corazón no había dejado de vibrar dolorosamente contra su pecho, atravesado por una daga muy densa y afilada de temor. La mano con la que empuñaba su espada rota no había dejado de temblar de principio a fin del enfrentamiento, e incluso ahora que su propia vida ya no peligraba, el estremecimiento nervioso en su extremidad no cesaba.

En el fondo de su ser resonaba débilmente el eco de la verdad. Una verdad que él se negaba a admitir.

Resistirse a enfrentar su miedo más grande era lo único que le permitía seguir moviendo sus piernas, seguir avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Muzan ya liberado de su pestilente capullo de carne.

Tanjirou profirió un grito amenazante, exigiéndole que soltase a la mujer demonio que había sido prácticamente devorada e integrada al cuerpo del enemigo. Posiblemente aquello no era más que una maniobra desesperada por absorber los nutrientes que le permitieran conservar su condición inmortal ante la aterradora posibilidad de retornar a su frágil humanidad.

Tomioka intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento distractor y centrarse en el objetivo que yacía ante sus ojos. El temible monstruo que durante tantos siglos había sido perseguido por los cazadores de demonios se encontraba justo frente a sus narices, mostrando una faceta completamente deplorable y debilitada. Fallar en asesinarlo cubriría bajo un velo de vergüenza y deshonra a todos los cazadores allí presentes por desperdiciar el sacrificio valeroso de los tantos otros que lo dieron todo para hacer posible esa oportunidad.

Y sin embargo, la punzada que le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado persistía.

Se hacía más grande, _más dolorosa_.

Ni siquiera las innumerables arremetidas que lo hicieron polvo durante la contienda llegaron a generarle tanto sufrimiento como la sobrecogedora sensación que poco a poco lo desmoronaba desde el interior.

Su cuerpo entero sangraba; le sorprendía incluso el saber que sus extremidades continuaban pegadas a él por alguna clase de milagro, y a pesar de que su piel se había rasgado en carne viva, el único pensamiento fijo en su cabeza era la imagen de su esposa.

—¡TOMIOKA, MUÉVETE Y VE A CORTARLE LA CABEZA AL BASTARDO!

El rugido estridente de Sanemi, quien se hallaba en una condición casi tan deplorable como la propia desde antes de unirse a la batalla, sacudió sus tímpanos como un eco lejano. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacer caso omiso de cada célula que lloraba a gritos ante cada movimiento, y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió reincorporarse con sus limitadas fuerzas.

Los Pilares que continuaban con vida, por muy maltrechos que se encontraran, conseguían darle pelea al demonio más longevo de la historia, arrinconándolo como la vil rata que era.

La llegada de Kanao, Zenitsu e Inosuke refrescó con fuerzas renovadas las filas de los cazadores, quienes a pesar de haber sido aplastados tanto física como emocionalmente, utilizaron hasta el último gramo de voluntad para ponerle fin a la miserable existencia de Muzan.

Aquél gusano grotesco y detestable, que durante tantos siglos se había erguido altaneramente como el ser más poderoso entre los vivos, se veía por primera vez acorralado. La ira deformaba de manera monstruosa su rostro caído a pedazos, sumiéndose en la más profunda desesperación al saberse superado por unos simples humanos.

Justo cuando parecía que Tanjirou y Sanemi conseguirían darle el golpe final, una gigantesca puerta decorada se les cerró en la cara, evaporando como por arte de magia todos sus alrededores para dejar paso a la luz resplandeciente del alba.

El bastardo había escapado…

El Pilar de Viento profirió una maldición desgarradora al aire, coreado por otros tantos compañeros que no encontraron otra manera de expresar la frustración colectiva que recayó sobre todos los uniformados.

Habían estado tan cerca, que era imperdonable el haber permitido que se les escurriera como el agua entre los dedos.

Tantas vidas fueron sacrificadas en pos de una victoria que se resquebrajó con la facilidad de un cristal ante a sus narices… Impotentes, carcomidos por su propia debilidad, algunos cazadores cayeron desplomados para masticar amargamente su fracaso, mientras que otros proferían su último aliento de vida.

Los Kakushi se arremolinaron en masa con suministros médicos y elementos de primeros auxilios; la escena cobró un ritmo caótico, como si de un hormiguero recién pateado se tratase.

Giyuu se sentía deshecho. Lo estaba, mejor dicho.

Ante la profundidad de sus múltiples heridas y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, lo único que le daba fuerzas para mantenerse en pie era la desesperación que sentía brotarle desde lo más profundo del pecho como una fuente de magma, quemándolo hasta sus cimientos. Sus ojos, abiertos en una inusual ansiedad, recorrían de un lado a otro el terreno en busca del rostro que no se había alejado de sus pensamientos a lo largo de todo el camino.

Necesitaba verla.

Su pulso se disparó con un subidón drástico de adrenalina, haciéndole temblar como una hoja ante cada paso tambaleante que daba.

"_Shinobu_…", se aferró a su nombre como a un mantra para seguir avanzando, ignorando el caos que se desplegaba a su alrededor, así como a los Kakushi que inútilmente intentaban pedirle un minuto para atender sus heridas.

"_Shinobu_…", se repitió, incapaz de llamarla en voz alta por el nudo que traía atorado en la garganta.

Debía estar ocupada atendiendo a alguien y por eso no alcanzaba a verla. Quizá perdió su característico haori de mariposa durante el enfrentamiento y por eso no conseguía distinguirla a primera vista entre todos los uniformados allí reunidos.

"_Shinobu_…".

—¡Tomioka-san! —la voz temblorosa de Kanao atrajo su atención sobre ella como un ancla.

Giyuu no era consciente de su propio aspecto en ese instante; poco le importaban las remarcadas ojeras que resaltaban su estado maltrecho, la sangre que le escurría por cada herida abierta del cuerpo o la expresión desencajada que marcaba inusualmente su rostro por culpa del pánico.

Se acercó a ella como si esperase oír de sus labios algún tipo de milagro; la confirmación de que Kochou estaba bien, a resguardo en algún sitio… Pero sus ya agrietadas esperanzas acabaron por derrumbarse cuando los ojos inundados en lágrimas de la sucesora le sostuvieron la mirada.

Las manos temblorosas de la chica acunaban con un cuidado desgarrador el broche de Shinobu… Y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para que todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

Sus sentidos se bloquearon en ese preciso instante. Sus oídos se desconectaron, aturdiéndolo con un monótono pitido. La garganta se le cerró seca como la tierra árida, y sus heridas ya poco peso tuvieron en su cuerpo deshecho. Desde su mirada atónita, todo lo que podía contemplar en un inamovible punto fijo, era ese broche en forma de mariposa, salpicado por las incesantes lágrimas que derramaba inconteniblemente la joven.

—¡Kanao, Giyuu-san! —Tanjirou corrió alarmado hacia ellos, queriendo confirmar el estado de su compañera y percatándose entonces de la noticia que acababa de recibir el ahora viudo. Sus ojos se empañaron en cuanto fueron testigos de la desolación más profunda en la mirada marchita del Pilar de Agua, sintiéndose impotente y sobrepasado ante las muchas pérdidas que debía asumir en una sola noche —Giyuu-san…— murmuró con la voz temblorosa, sin saber realmente qué decir. No había palabra en el mundo capaz de brindar consuelo a un hombre destruido.

Tanjirou derramó junto con Kanao las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a asomar desde aquellos ojos secos que, sin pestañear siquiera, permanecieron inmóviles en un punto perdido del paisaje cuando su cuerpo agonizante se giró para emprender un rumbo errático hacia alguna dirección.

—¡Giyuu-san, espera…!— El joven pelirrojo hizo ademán de seguirlo, queriendo evitar que su estado de muerto viviente lo condujera hacia algún precipicio; pero antes de llegar a alcanzarlo, el agarre firme y tembloroso de la muchacha le impidió concretar otro paso.

Kanao se aferraba desesperadamente al prendedor que abrazaba contra su pecho con la otra mano, casi como si intentase sentir la calidez reconfortante de su portadora en ese gesto. En los bordes de sus ojos se distinguía una clara irritación rojiza ante la marea desmedida de lágrimas que los desbordaban, como si el tapón que durante tanto tiempo había guardado a presión cada una de las gotas que ahora empapaban sus mejillas, hubiese sido eyectado de un momento a otro.

—Tanjirou…— la voz de la joven sucesora se quebró como nunca antes lo había hecho —. No logro detenerlo…— alcanzó a articular, desmoronándose dolorosamente ante cada palabra —. Dime… ¿qué debo hacer para dejar de llorar?... ¿cómo puedo sacarme este vacío de adentro?... —el simple hecho de ponerlo en palabras era difícil; su rostro entero gritaba por ceder ante una completa mueca de dolor para manifestar su desahogo—. Siento que me quema hasta la garganta… Es como si me desangrara por dentro…

Las preguntas sinceras y desoladoras de la chica no hicieron más que agravar la cascada lacrimosa de ambos cazadores. Tanjirou había llorado demasiadas pérdidas en su vida; pero ni él con toda su experiencia tenía una respuesta útil que pudiera darle.

Y así como muchos otros, que coreaban a lágrima viva a los difuntos que los Kakushi comenzaban a agrupar en filas sobre el suelo, sólo podrían rogar por una mínima gota de consuelo aferrándose a los recuerdos que conservaban del tiempo compartido con sus seres queridos.

Aquella noche, los demonios dejarían una impronta sangrienta en la historia de los cazadores. A todos y a cada uno de ellos les habían arrebatado un trozo del alma.

Pero a Giyuu… A él se la arrancaron por completo.

* * *

**Espero que hayan llorado tanto como yo lloré escribiendo y editando esto.**

**Antes de que me lluevan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte por narrar la pérdida de Shinobu, sólo quiero aclarar que ESTO AÚN NO ACABA. No he calculado realmente de cuántos capítulos me va a quedar este fic, pero quedan muchos, muuuuuchos más por delante. Así que guarden las antorchas para después, plz.**

**Tenía que narrar esto desde que vi la expresión de Giyuu cuando le comunicaron de la muerte de Kochou. El mero hecho de que se haya visto afectado ya fue todo un hito, si tomamos en cuenta que con Rengoku ni pestañeó. Especialmente ahora, que quienes están al día con el manga habrán notado esa expresión de ira contenida que le colmó al mirar a Muzan.**

**Como bien dijo un lector en el otro fic: nuestras almas de shippeadores automáticamente enlazaron esa furia con la muerte de Shinobu. Ojalá una mínima parte de ese rencor contenido haya sido por ella.**

**En fin. Espero no haberles desmotivado de seguir leyendo el fic con este capítulo XD recuerden que la historia continúa, y yo no soy tan desalmada como Gotouge.**

**Si el cap les ha hecho llorar, díganmelo en los comentarios, así lloramos todos juntos c':**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Y lamento mucho la espera, a pesar de que les dije que ya hasta estaba trabajando en el capítulo 6 y tal. **

**Para hacerla corta, resulta que la idea que tenía para el capítulo 5 ya no me terminó de convencer, así que voy a tener que reescribirlo de cero y volver a plantear todo antes de subirlo... El original había quedado de 45 páginas. Puede que me quede de más, puede que menos, eso ya no lo sé, pero estén preparados XDD**

**El otro motivo por el cual me demoré, fue porque no me decidía si introducir a un personaje nuevo o no, entre otras cosas que tuve que salir corriendo a editar, como cuando me enteré de que Kiriya es niño y no niña (menos mal lo corregí a tiempo).**

**Como aclaración para este capítulo, aquí yo no le desfiguré la cara a Tanjirou, así que se conserva tal y como todos lo recordamos antes de que cayera en las garras de Gotouge y su sed de sangre.**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que aclarar antes de leer el fic, así que sírvanse.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la cruel y despiadada Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**IV.**

Kanao se limitó a observar desde lejos la congregación de casi toda la comunidad de cazadores arremolinándose alrededor de las tumbas. El cementerio, dedicado de forma exclusiva a los valientes que escogieron en vida el camino de la lucha contra los demonios, se encontraba casi a reventar de amigos, familiares y allegados que recordaban a los fallecidos de fatídica noche con ofrendas y oraciones. Hoy se cumplía el mes desde aquella última vez en la que presenció con horror cómo su maestra; su hermana, era devorada por ese desgraciado ser.

Su mirada se ensombreció ante el recuerdo, y bajó la vista sin poder soportar confrontar el paisaje desolador que ofrecían las lápidas.

—Kanao.

La voz siempre suave y amable de Tanjirou le hizo buscarlo automáticamente. El aludido cargaba junto con Nezuko unos cuántos inciensos y ofrendas para repartir entre los tantos caídos en batalla. La saludó con una sonrisa amable y triste a la vez.

Ella no fue capaz de imitar el gesto.

—¿Ya fuiste a saludar a Shinobu-san?

La joven negó recatadamente con la cabeza.

—Hay demasiada gente ahora… volveré a intentarlo más tarde.

—Estoy seguro de que Shinobu-san y Kanae-san se alegrarán de verte —un consuelo vacío, a decir verdad, pero en momentos como ese, tales palabras eran todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Su mirada no pudo eludir la tentación de virar en dirección al parche que llevaba en el ojo derecho —. ¿Cómo seguiste?

—Conseguí recuperar un veinte por ciento más de la visión… pero aún no logro recuperarla del todo. No creo que lo haga…

—Tarde o temprano lo conseguirás —intentó alentarla, siempre manteniéndose optimista por quienes no podían.

—Si la sensei estuviese aquí… —interrumpió su idea en cuanto fue consciente de la atmósfera densa que se impuso en el ambiente con la sola mención de aquella frase. Mordió sus labios y miró con impotencia a otro lado.

Tanjirou le devolvió una sonrisa comprensiva. El pensar en los que ya no estaban era inevitable… Incluso él, cada vez que llegaba de visita a la Hacienda Mariposa, esperaba encontrar a Shinobu cuando se asomaba al consultorio, ahora vacío y lúgubre, donde antes atendía a los cazadores. Las punzadas que aguijoneaban ardientemente su pecho afloraban cada vez que la realidad le golpeaba las narices con un consistente recordatorio.

Kanao se vio rescatada de aquellos pensamientos sombríos en cuanto una caricia bañada en calidez rozó su mejilla. Nezuko le sonreía con la misma inocencia que sólo ella podía emanar.

—No estés triste —articuló, dejando entrever con ello los colmillos que evidenciaban el fracaso de la medicina que con tanto esfuerzo, Tamayo había desarrollado.

La contraria no pudo hacer más que sonreírle discretamente en respuesta. Asintió en silencio y trató de aferrarse a la felicidad resquebrajada que aún quedaba entre los vivos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la Hacienda? —se ofreció el pelirrojo.

—Tengo reunión de Pilares en unos minutos, no sé cuándo saldré —se disculpó.

—Oh, está bien. No hay problema entonces —rectificó el muchacho, sin perder su sonrisa… Una que gradualmente fue mermando ante la pregunta que tanto había querido liberar desde que la vio allí parada—. ¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Giyuu-san?

Kanao se mostró desanimada ante la interrogante, para posteriormente negar con el mismo pesar que el muchacho mostraba.

—Sólo regresó su cuervo. Nadie ha obtenido pistas de su paradero desde aquél día… —el recuerdo del tambaleante y destruido Pilar de Agua alejándose de la escena, aún permanecía fresco en las memorias de ambos. Jamás olvidarían la desolación que transmitía su silueta recortada por los rayos nacientes del alba, los cuales no alcanzaron a irradiar la fuerza necesaria para iluminar su corazón una vez más —. Shinazugawa-san dice que es inútil buscarlo, que habrá caído muerto en alguna zanja…

—Él sólo está deprimido…—rectificó, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por el aludido. Podrá haber tenido sus roces con él en el pasado, pero comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento de impotencia que le embargaba tras perder a Genya.

Él mismo había llorado mucho su muerte, así como las de todos sus amigos fallecidos… De no ser por Zenitsu e Inosuke, junto con Nezuko, quien ahora jaloneaba de sus mangas para llamar su atención, bien podría haber acabado como el Pilar de Viento tras haber perdido toda esperanza.

—Llevemos las flores —solicitó su hermana, siempre acompañada con aquél tono infantil que le había quedado desde la transformación.

Tanjirou le sonrió en respuesta, decidiéndose a tomar su mano para llevarla hacia las tumbas.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Kanao —se despidió.

La chica asintió con un gesto silencioso, y tras verlos aproximarse a repartir las ofrendas, partió hacia la residencia Ubuyashiki para cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones.

El título de Pilar de las Flores le quedaba grande… Había sido nombrada únicamente por el fallecimiento prematuro de su maestra y la tremenda baja que se había dado entre el grupo. Tal era la necesidad de ocupar esos espacios vacíos, que incluso Pilares retirados, como Uzui y el propio padre del fallecido Pilar de la Llama, debieron cubrir las vacantes como sustitutos hasta que encontrasen reemplazos adecuados.

Shinobu había heredado el haori de su hermana junto con el puesto cuando fue nombrada; pero tanto aquella prenda simbólica, así como sus propios restos, se habían perdido para siempre… Todo lo que Kanao conservó de ella fue su broche de mariposa, el cual había reemplazado al de Kanae una vez roto en combate.

Tras saludar respetuosamente a quienes seguía considerando sus superiores, tomó asiento entre el Pilar del Viento y el Pilar de Amor, aguardando en un ambiente silencioso la llegada de su patrón actual.

Mitsuri se veía nerviosa ante el mutismo que perduraba en el ambiente. Desde el día en que fue nombrada Pilar, recordaba de forma vivaz que el jolgorio siempre había prevalecido en mayor o menor medida entre sus miembros… Pero a partir de aquella noche todo había cambiado, y no parecía haber nada que ella pudiera hacer para regresar las cosas a como estaban antes.

—Cuánto se tardan, ¿quién más falta de nosotros?

Kanroji agradeció mentalmente la falta de tacto con la que Uzui arrollaba cualquier situación. El siempre ruidoso Pilar del Sonido no tenía ningún reparo para quebrar silencios incómodos, así estuviesen en medio de un velorio.

—De los Pilares, nadie. Aunque escuché que la reunión de hoy fue planeada para introducir a un nuevo miembro… —respondió Iguro, secundado por el siseo de su serpiente.

—Tsk —el chasquido que profirió con molestia el Pilar de Viento fue audible hasta la otra punta. Había estado sumido en un mal humor permanente y sombrío desde el fallecimiento de su hermano—. Están ascendiendo a novatos sin experiencia con tal de incrementar nuestro número. Como si eso fuese a ser de utilidad.

—¡S-Sanemi-san! —protestó Mitsuri. Su mirada nerviosa se posó sobre Kanao, quien ni siquiera se daba por aludida ante el comentario… O quién sabe; quizá sí se sentía señalada y simplemente prefirió guardarse cualquier gesticulación hacia sus adentros—. No se estaba refiriendo a ti, Kanao-chan. ¡Tú eres un digno miembro del grupo!

—En efecto. Tsuyuri Kanao obtuvo el título de Pilar por sus propios méritos al derrotar a una Luna Superior —apoyó la efervescente y suave voz de un infante.

Todos los Pilares retomaron respetuosamente una inclinación de cabeza ante la llegada repentina del nuevo Oyakata-sama, quien a paso calmo se asomaba hacia el exterior de la casa seguido de sus hermanas.

—Es un honor saludarlo, Kiriya-sama. Una disculpa por la desprolijidad de la bienvenida. No lo sentimos llegar —tomó la palabra el Pilar de Roca, coincidiendo con todos sus pares en aquello último. Ninguno de ellos, con el pleno uso de su vista y el resto de sus sentidos, pudieron percatarse del momento exacto en el que el niño había arribado a la escena. Aquél sigilo no lo tenía ni siquiera el anterior Oyakata-sama; pero el joven cabeza de familia parecía haber sido entrenado para superar a su padre en algunos aspectos.

El aludido tomó asiento de forma recatada frente a ellos, acompañado de las gemelas unos pasos más atrás.

—Levanten sus cabezas, por favor —indicó—. El día de hoy tengo un anuncio importante para ustedes.

Iguro observó atento, presintiendo la veracidad de aquél rumor sobre el nuevo integrante.

—Como sabrán muy bien, hoy se cumple un mes desde el atentado a la mansión Ubuyashiki y el fallecimiento de nuestros queridos camaradas… —su voz monocorde no lograba imitar el sentimiento de pésame que su padre siempre evocaba al hablar de los difuntos. Se parecía más a la imperturbable manera que tenía su madre de transmitir cualquier mensaje—. Los daños a nuestras filas fueron los más catastróficos registrados en la historia de los cazadores hasta la fecha, pero hemos confirmado con grandes esfuerzos e incansables patrullajes, que las fuerzas del enemigo también mermaron en consideración.

Aquello al menos era verdad. Muzan se les había escapado esa noche, pero la proliferación de demonios pareció disminuir dramáticamente desde ese entonces. Habían logrado lo que en ninguna generación se llegó a ver: el exterminio de todas las Lunas Superiores que durante siglos, se habían mantenido intactas e invictas en la jerarquía demoníaca. Los pocos demonios que solían aparecer, cada vez en menor cantidad, eran apenas unas hormigas en comparación con el poderío avasallador de las generaciones más longevas.

Y sin embargo, pese al aparente optimismo de la situación, nadie podía permitirse respirar tranquilo todavía. La tensión electrificaba cada mirada y cada gesto que rodeaba a los Pilares desde ese entonces. Todos sabían que la paz actual sólo era el preludio de una tormenta que podría desplegarse sobre ellos sin previo aviso, y con consecuencias mucho más devastadoras que la anterior.

Kiriya, con sus precoces ocho años recién cumplidos, podía darse cuenta de ello.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo más soplará el viento a nuestro favor. Por ese motivo, les pido que busquen cuanto antes a los cazadores que consideren más convenientes para ser sus sucesores y así elevar las fuerzas de las nuevas generaciones.

Los Pilares asintieron al unísono con un respetuoso gesto, y Kanao reprimió un titubeo que sólo asomó danzante por su mirada ante la nueva orden. Ella aún se consideraba una mera aprendiz… ¿Cómo podría tener bajo su tutela a alguien si ni siquiera se sentía con la autoridad suficiente como para considerarse a sí misma un Pilar?

—Como medidas adicionales, he decidido comenzar a incrementar el número de Pilares para recobrar nuestro potencial anterior lo antes posible.

El nuevo anuncio ancló con intriga burbujeante las expectativas de todos. Ciertamente, ya era hora de renovar e incrementar las fuerzas entre ellos; Uzui había sido privado de al menos la mitad de su capacidad total con la pérdida de su mano y su ojo, del mismo modo que Rengoku Shinjurou tampoco podía ocupar permanentemente el puesto de su hijo.

Y sin embargo, ¿acaso había entre los miembros regulares alguien capaz de igualar las fuerzas de un Pilar?... Los más experimentados que continuaban con vida todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer; mientras que otros prodigios a quienes se les veía un gran potencial aún estaban muy verdes en su formación como para dejarlos a cargo de un puesto de tanta responsabilidad.

—Por favor, preséntate e intégrate al grupo, Kagamine-san —le invitó Kiriya, provocando que por acto reflejo, todos voltearan en la misma dirección que él miraba.

Allí, a uno de los costados del extenso patio, yacía de pie un muchacho joven, de aspecto ordinario. Su piel lucía pálida en contraste con el azabache profundo de su cabello y ojos negros, los cuales les observaban de forma fija sin brillo alguno. No sólo su cara les transmitió un aire común y simplista, sino también su propio haori blanco coronando su uniforme… No había absolutamente nada que le hiciera resaltar por entre el resto de sus camaradas; ningún rasgo distintivo, cicatriz, símbolo o patrón específico en sus ropas. Se miraba tan carente de personalidad que no sería difícil confundirlo con un mero maniquí hecho a molde, incapaz de destacar siquiera entre el propio entorno y la maleza del jardín.

Al contar con la ayuda de su vista para ubicar al recién llegado, la mayoría de Pilares posiblemente no tuvieron que enfrentar el problema que le supuso a Himejima el determinar su posición. Posiblemente, no podría haberla adivinado sino hasta que éste se decidió a hablar. Era como una planta en su radar; algo que no emitía ninguna clase de presencia.

—Es un gusto conocerlos. Mi nombre es Kagamine Ritsu y tengo 23 años. Me integraré a ustedes a partir de hoy como el Pilar del Espejo.

Su voz, al igual que todo él, carecía de personalidad. Incluso tras haber dado su nombre, ninguno de los allí presentes lograba registrarlo de absolutamente nada. Si bien era cierto que no todos los reclutas tenían la oportunidad de conocer a los Pilares, por lo menos alguno de ellos debería haberse topado con el recién llegado en alguna misión o por alguna parte del cuartel general, mas no había nadie capaz de reconocerlo.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que una cierta tensión irrumpiera en el grupo. Los Pilares no pudieron evitar sentirse desconfiados por unanimidad ante el intruso, quien a primera vista, no terminaba de convencerles.

Kanao misma se sentía intranquila ante la vibra que desprendía. Podía verlo, escucharlo y quizá olerlo si estuviese más cerca; pero era como si estuviese ante un mero fantasma sin consistencia propia que le distinguiera.

Algo en él irrumpía como un susurro molesto en el ambiente. El sentimiento que colmó la atmósfera hasta tornarla densa era compartido: no les agradaba. La sonrisa apenas esbozada con una notoria falsedad en su cara sólo le añadió más peso al pensamiento colectivo de los Pilares.

Fue entonces que, el segundo miembro bendecido con la inigualable falta de tacto, alzó la mano y retornó la mirada al líder de la organización.

—Kiriya-sama, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… —Sanemi podía parecer calmado, pero simplemente ocultaba su agresividad característica por respeto al patrón— ¿Quién es este tipo?

Sus compañeros le siguieron y centraron su atención en el susodicho, quien, inesperadamente, esbozó un gesto que pareció ser una sonrisa en aquél rostro tieso de muñeca.

—Es nuestra nueva arma secreta contra Muzan. Llévense bien con él.

* * *

…

—… _si un demonio me come, estará consumiendo todo mi peso corporal con 37 kilogramos de veneno. Eso es alrededor de setenta veces más que la dosis letal._

_Kanao escuchaba casi sin poder creer la petición suicida de su maestra. Paralizada con un abundante sudor frío que tomaba todo su cuerpo en reemplazo de las lágrimas que sus ojos vidriosos no alcanzaron a derramar, apretó fuertemente sus puños sobre sus rodillas para manejar de la forma que podía la noticia._

_Tragó grueso, sintiéndose superada por la tensión._

_Shinobu intentó ablandar sus facciones con una sonrisa apenas esbozada para animar a su sucesora a relajarse. La revelación de su estrategia había tenido un impacto mayor que el que había previsto, incluso tratándose de Kanao. Pero debía prepararla adecuadamente para cuando llegase el momento. Su plan necesitaba la colaboración de un cómplice para hacerse efectivo._

—_S-sensei… —murmuró entonces, todavía afectada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar —¿Tomioka-san sabe sobre esto?_

_La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja. Shinobu no tardó en enmascarar su dolor con una sonrisa que falló en ocultar del todo su tristeza._

—_No he decidido si decirle o no…_

_Kanao sintió cómo se incrementaba el malestar que se le había instalado en el pecho. Miró sin comprender a su maestra, implorándole con sus temblorosos orbes acongojados una explicación al respecto._

—_Kanao, Giyuu es más frágil de lo que la gente piensa —decidió emplear su nombre de pila esta vez. Poco sentido tenía mantener la formalidad laboral en aquella plática tan íntima—. Si llegase a enterarse de esto, en primer lugar, lo impediría sin importarle nada más. Y en caso de no poder lograrlo, se perdería completamente en sí mismo hasta morir… —sus ojos observaron con angustia sus propios puños apretados contra sus rodillas. Le dolía como ninguna otra cosa saberse desde ya la responsable directa del legado de sufrimiento que le traspasaría a su esposo al partir. Kanao comenzaba a empapar sus ropas del sudor—. Es mejor quitarle de la mente la idea de haber podido hacer algo para prevenirlo, que hacérselo saber para que el resultado acabe siendo el mismo… Con algo de suerte, quizá me guarde rencor por traicionar nuestro matrimonio y eso evitará que se consuma por la tristeza —su voz se quebró al final, sintiéndose incapaz de contener un leve temblor que asaltaba las comisuras de sus labios en esa sonrisa venida a menos._

—_Sensei… —su sucesora no se encontraba en un mejor estado. El saber lo que le depararía a ambos, en caso de que realmente se topasen con la Luna Superior dos, oprimía su pecho con una fuerza que no sentía desde la muerte de Kanae._

_Kochou respiró hondo. Tomó fuerzas en ese suspiro para recomponer su máscara y tratar de brindarle su mejor sonrisa._

—_Así que, Kanao, te pido que mantengas esto en secreto hasta que llegue ese momento… Debes ser fuerte y estar preparada. Giyuu necesitará más que nunca tu apoyo… —se le hacía difícil hablar, sabiendo que estaba transmitiendo con mucha antelación sus últimas palabras—. Quiero que se acompañen el uno al otro. Lloren todo lo que deban llorar, y luego sigan adelante con sus vidas…_

… _No se queden atrapados en el pasado…_

Kanao reprimió sus lágrimas tanto como pudo, hasta que un hipeo nervioso evidenció el llanto inminente. Como acto reflejo, limpió torpemente los residuos de su tristeza con las mangas del uniforme y retiró el parche humedecido de su rostro. Incluso si estaba sola en aquella sala, no quería llorar ante el altar de las hermanas Kochou.

—Lo siento, sensei… —hipeó en un susurro apenas audible, rememorando aquellas trágicas palabras que la mayor se había molestado en transmitirle en esa misma sala—. Seguir adelante es muy difícil…

Tras perder a Kanae, Shinobu siempre se encargó de velar por ella y las otras chicas de la residencia, tal y como lo haría una hermana mayor. Incluso cuando se derrumbaba por dentro; cuando se enmascaró con esa imitación fallida de la personalidad de su antecesora y cuando ella misma luchaba diariamente contra las emociones que la carcomían por dentro, siempre fue un modelo de fortaleza para Kanao.

Ahora que le tocaba asumir ese rol a ella, encontraba cada paso tan difícil… Era casi como intentar avanzar contra la corriente.

Ella no podía colocarse una máscara sonriente para confrontar la adversidad e infundir ánimos en quienes quedaban atrás… El tapón que contenía sus lágrimas, y que quedó hecho trizas aquél día, dejó salir toda la tristeza que había acumulado a lo largo de los años. Lloró por ella todo lo que no había logrado llorar en su momento por Kanae; lloró durante días, hasta que sintió sus ojos quedarse secos…

_Y sin embargo, no se detenía._

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Hasta cuándo se suponía que la gente superaba el luto por sus seres queridos? Kanao nunca tuvo que confrontar sola una situación semejante, y sin la guía de Shinobu, no hallaba cómo salir del abismo en el que había caído.

Incluso había sido incapaz de visitar las tumbas y presentar las ofrendas correspondientes. Buscó eludir ese momento durante todo el día, hallando una justificación válida en la marea de gente que invadía los espacios del cementerio para honrar a sus fallecidos. Sin embargo, ahora que caía la noche junto con una densa lluvia, su excusa quedó disuelta entre la soledad apremiante de las lápidas.

Ya no tenía motivos a los cuales aferrarse para seguir postergando ese momento.

Sintió mermar el último espasmo de tristeza que compungió su pecho, y decidió que era tiempo de confrontar la realidad. Refugiarse cobardemente bajo su propia incapacidad sólo sería una falta de respeto hacia las memorias de sus dos hermanas. Tanto Kanae como Shinobu habrían ido a visitarla en caso de que las cosas se hubiesen dado en sentido contrario…

Fue así como, armada con las flores favoritas de cada hermana y un ramo de inciensos, se obligó a partir en solitario hacia el cementerio de los cazadores. Poco le importaba la lluvia en esas instancias; los inciensos de todos modos no iban a encender. Los que yacían colocados en las tumbas desde la mañana ya se habían consumido, y los más recientes sucumbieron apagados por el aguacero.

Una sonrisa irónica llegó a surcar sus labios cuando, ni bien pisando la entrada del sepulcro, la furia con la que la lluvia azotaba el suelo se intensificó. No le molestaba el agua, por el contrario. Hasta cierto punto se sentía acompañada por el ambiente lúgubre que el propio cielo dejaba caer sobre sus hombros.

Necesitaba esa compañía imaginaria aunque sea. Por lo menos para ayudarse a sí misma a seguir avanzando entre las lápidas.

Una parte de ella aún se resistía a visitar esa tumba… No se había sentido capaz de hacerlo en todo este tiempo; no sabiendo que todo lo que encontraría sería un nicho vacío al lado de los restos de Kanae… El verse incapaz de recuperar su cuerpo o una mínima parte de él, era lo que más le atormentaba. ¿Cómo podría encarar a Kanae ahora? No fue capaz de hacer algo por Shinobu en vida, cuando fue asesinada delante de sus narices, ni tampoco en la muerte.

Buscó un consuelo vacío al abrazarse instintivamente a las ofrendas que cargaba, cuando una imagen frente a la tumba de su maestra captó su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una pasmosa sorpresa, distinguiendo entre la densidad de la lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche el patrón desigual del tan conocido haori del Pilar de Agua.

Las flores y el incienso simplemente resbalaron de sus brazos cuando la fuerza los abandonó en un acto reflejo. Sólo con verle la espalda y ese haori maltrecho, podía hacerse una idea de lo destrozado que el cazador habría de tener el cuerpo.

¿Estaría vivo siquiera?... Sabía de varios cazadores que llegaron a morir de pie. Su cuerpo no se movía ni un ápice pese a las insistentes gotas que taladraban sus hombros; ni tampoco el de Kanao, paralizado por la impresión de aquél encuentro inesperado.

Por un fugaz momento, la imagen de Shinobu pidiéndole que buscaran apoyo mutuo asaltó su cabeza, animándola así a romper la parálisis y el silencio con una exclamación temblorosa.

—¡Tomioka-san!

La lluvia opacaba fácilmente cualquier sonido cercano, ahogando así ese llamado vacilante que probablemente ni llegó a destino.

Indecisa, la joven avanzó un paso hacia él. Poco menos de dos metros los separaban, pero algo además que esa distancia le impedía alcanzarlo… Por un momento recordó la presencia vacía de aquél misterioso Pilar del Espejo. Giyuu se sentía exactamente como él… como una simple coraza dispuesta en el espacio sin estar allí presente.

Kanao respiró entrecortadamente, tomando fuerzas para gritar más fuerte y claro esta vez.

—¡Tomioka-san!

Ante su segundo llamado, percibió un movimiento en su cabeza. El hombre se volteó apenas para verla de soslayo y reconocer el broche que sostenía su coleta, evidenciando con su nueva postura las múltiples manchas de sangre seca y otras tantas heridas abiertas que nadie había tratado.

Kanao ahogó una exclamación al contemplar su estado. Viéndolo ahora, no era difícil adivinar que en todo este tiempo no había dejado de cazar incesantemente a cada demonio que se le cruzara por delante. Pudo distinguir más de una empuñadura en su cinturón, quizá en reemplazo de su espada rota durante la batalla. Espadas de cazadores que cayeron en combate, dejando atrás todas sus defensas y añoranzas.

El Pilar de las Flores apretó con firmeza sus labios para mantenerse fuerte ante él. Debía serlo, por Shinobu…

—Tomioka-san… ¿por qué te estás haciendo esto?... —preguntó al fin, recorriendo con la mirada cada herida distinguible por encima de su ropa. No le sorprendió el no recibir ninguna respuesta. Reconocía perfectamente esa mirada vacía, viéndose a sí misma cuando su mente se quebró estando más pequeña…

Pero justamente por haberlo vivido en carne propia, sabía que podía superarlo. Ella había regresado al mundo de los vivos gracias al arduo trabajo de Kanae, heredado después por su hermana menor; y era gracias a ellas que se había recuperado a sí misma.

Ahora era su turno devolverles el favor y ayudar a Giyuu a recomponerse del golpe; debía cumplir la última voluntad de su maestra.

—La sensei… _nee-san_ —se corrigió— no querría verte así…

Una señal de alarma se crispó en sus puños cuando el Pilar de Agua retornó su mirada vacía hacia el frente, con claras intenciones de pasar de largo y seguir sin tomarse la molestia de escucharla. Decidió apresurarse y avanzar hacia él en cuanto le vio dar el primer paso.

—¡Nee-san quería que nos apoyásemos mutuamente cuando esto pasara! —insistió, sintiéndose cada vez más débil y diminuta al ver que el viudo se alejaba sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera transmitir la última voluntad de su difunta esposa parecía ser suficiente para detenerlo.

"_No_…".

Era más que eso.

Él directamente no la estaba escuchando, porque _no estaba allí_…

Su mente se encontraba muy lejos. Lo suficiente como para moverse sin verse disminuido por el peso de sus heridas, así como para recibir el eco de su voz y sus palabras.

Las piernas de Kanao temblaron, impotente al sentir cómo se quebraba el último vínculo que le quedaba para mantenerse unida a Shinobu. Ahora ni siquiera sería capaz de cumplir su promesa y apoyar a Giyuu como se lo habían encomendado.

—¡Ella quería evitar que cayeras en ese estado! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sintiera desgarrarse su garganta por el insistente dolor que le subía desde el pecho; pero su mensaje no tuvo el menor impacto, y tampoco tuvo oportunidad arrastrarlo a la Hacienda Mariposa como hubiese querido. La lluvia lo había engullido por completo, como si todo él se hubiese esfumado en una aparición vacía.

El perderlo de vista le quitó el aliento en un suspiro ahogado. Intentó seguirlo, acaparando de inmediato el último lugar donde lo vio parado, pero ya no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro que pudiese recuperar.

Impotente y desbordada, sus sollozos fueron absorbidos de la misma manera por la cortina de agua. Ahora volvía a estar sola; la única persona que podría compartir su dolor sucumbió ante la desesperanza absoluta, y la lluvia que anteriormente le parecía reconfortante, ahora sólo la hacía sentirse más miserable ante cada gota.

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, salvo rogar para que no me lluevan tomatazos y amenazas de muerte por hacer sufrir a Giyuu(?). Como pueden ver, este capítulo se centró un poco más en Kanao y en cómo está afrontando las cosas, ya que a pesar de que los protagonistas del fic vendrían a ser Giyuu y Shinobu, me parece importante relatar también las secuelas que la tragedia tuvo para los demás.**

**Ahora bien, como tengo que editar todo el capítulo 5, la verdad no sé cuándo habrá actualización... De momento intentaré ir alternando con algunas escenas fugaces de Momentos, aunque también debo quitar un par de capítulos que iban a estar ligados al capítulo 5 de aquí, así que es posible que incluso con ese también me demore XD**

**Lo que sí es seguro, es que a partir del próximo capítulo la clasificación del fic va a cambiar a M, para que recuerden incluir esa categoría en el filtro de búsqueda.**

**Aprovecho también para anunciarles que, en caso de que no lo hayan leído, inicié hace poco con un nuevo longfic GiyuuShino que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Creo que no me estoy dejando más aclaraciones por el camino esta vez, así que, antes de despedirme, me gustaría agradecer de todo corazón a todas las bellas personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios. No saben lo mucho que me alegra leerlos, me motivan a seguir. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Redoble de tambores* **

**¡AL FIN ESTÁ AQUÍIIII! Tanto que hablé del dichoso capítulo 5, y ahora finalmente puedo traérselos. Creo que, nomás con ver la extensión de esta cosa, podrán comprender por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar este fic. Más considerando que tuve que reescribir el original, que ya tenía sus buenas 45 páginas, porque no me convencía. Ahora pasamos de 45 páginas a 50 y resto, así que, muchachos, después de esto... Quiero un descanso XD**

**Aún no sé si FanFiction me permita subir esta bestialidad de 20000 y pico de palabras. Es la primera vez que intento subir algo de semejante tamaño, así que en este punto, sólo me queda cruzar los dedos.**

**Como comprenderán, editar esta cosa se convirtió en una labor titánica por obvias razones. Para la mitad del fic más o menos, ya se me había fundido el cerebro (y los ojos), así que disculpen si encuentran algún error, redundancia o desliz de ese tipo que no llegué a ver. Hice lo mejor que pude.**

**Antes de iniciar, me gustaría agradecer a Ozora, que se tuvo que comer enterita toda la primera versión de 45 páginas para que al final termine subiendo otra cosa XDDD Gracias por aguantarme :'v**

**Y para no extenderme demasiado en las notas de autor, que ya bastante largo es el capítulo, sólo quiero aclarar que la extensión descomunal se debe a que en verdad necesitaba encapsularlo todo en un solo capítulo. Creo que perdería impacto si lo cortase a la mitad (así que espero que sí se suba completo).**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemmon.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la desalmada Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**V.**

Para cuando puso un pie en la posada, sintió todo el cansancio acumulado repercutir en cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo. Su respiración le ayudaba en gran medida a mantener a raya los síntomas de la fatiga y las lesiones que escondía bajo las gruesas capas de tela, pero tan pronto su cerebro captó el ingreso a su lugar de descanso, el malestar se dejó correr libre como un río desbordado, apenas contenido a través de su expresión estoica.

—Ara~ qué coincidencia, Tomioka-san.

Sólo la portadora de aquella melodiosa voz prometía hacer aún más incómoda su situación actual. Se giró a verla por mera cortesía, esperando que el encuentro culminase en la mayor brevedad posible.

—No creí que alguien tan aburrido como tú parase en este tipo de posadas~

Giyuu no demostró en su rostro la irritación que aquella punzada gratuita le provocó. Simplemente regresó su vista al frente y siguió camino por el pasillo para encontrar su habitación.

—No soy aburrido —se limitó a responder. Aunque a decir verdad, no sabía ni para qué se molestaba. Había vuelto a caer en el mismo juego en el que ella lo provocaba y él negaba sus argumentos con monosílabos.

—¿Ehh? ¡No me digas, Tomioka-san! ¿Es que acaso no eras consciente de ello?

Giyuu literalmente le cerró la puerta en la cara. No estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que se limitó a encerrarse rápido, antes de que se colase por alguna rendija en su espacio privado.

¿Qué tenía esa mujer en su contra? ¿Por qué lo odiaba?... Normalmente no tenía problema en soportar silente cualquier comentario burlón que tuviese preparado para arrojarle, pero ahora era cuando más necesitaba enclaustrarse en su burbuja de soledad para olvidarse del malestar. Sentía su cuerpo entero contraerse en un cúmulo casi insoportable de dolor, el cual exhaló silente en un suspiro cuando se permitió resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado sobre las láminas de tatami.

No pretendía quedarse más tiempo del necesario. Un par de noches para reponerse del cansancio y aliviarse las heridas era más que suficiente; luego se iría, esperando con ello desprenderse de la pegajosa presencia de la mariposa.

No obstante, al coexistir bajo el mismo techo incluso durante ese brevísimo espacio de tiempo, le sería imposible el no cruzarse con ella por lo menos un par de veces… Especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que la chica parecía tener un radar capaz de detectar hasta el lugar más recóndito en el cual se fuese a esconder. Siempre sabía dónde encontrarlo, del mismo modo que siempre parecía lista para abordarlo con su ineludible lluvia unilateral de burlas disfrazadas que no solían cesar sino hasta que él desapareciera de su vista tras alguna puerta, muro u obstáculo lo suficientemente grande como para hacerla desistir de su acoso.

—Oye, ¿me estás escuchando, Tomioka-san?~

Harto de comprobar que su técnica de ignorar no era efectiva contra los bichos de su tipo, optó por detener su andar y girarse para encararla con su inmutable expresión habitual. Sólo había salido de su cuarto _un momento_ a tomar té, y aquello se había convertido en una persecución absurda por toda la posada.

—¿Qué? —espetó con sequedad. Una que venía implícita con una demostración involuntaria del fastidio que la mariposa parecía haber estado buscando, inexistente en sus facciones.

La vio sonreír satisfecha, y supo que ella de nuevo sólo quería molestarlo. Estuvo a medio segundo de voltear y proseguir su camino, cuando la oyó solicitar lo que realmente quería de él.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas curarte esas heridas antes de que vuelvas a escaparte por algún lado?... Me imagino que no debe ser muy cómodo corretear por todo el lugar y sentir punzadas cada vez que te mueves ¿o no?

La agudeza de su observación lo tomó con la guardia baja. No dejó que su sorpresa se le transluciera por el rostro, pero por instinto llevó su mirada hacia sus ropas, queriendo cerciorarse de que la sangre no hubiese desbordado los vendajes y manchado la tela.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

La oyó reír discretamente, de esa manera tan particular que tenía ella para hacer resonar su voz como una melodía suave.

—No me subestimes, Tomioka-san… Yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas —aseveró ella, con un deje un tanto alarmante de seriedad. Perfectamente podía ser alguno de sus tantos comentarios con doble sentido que el Pilar de Agua prefería no descifrar.

—… ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? —se atrevió a indagar, consciente de que ella sabría muy bien el calvario que le supondría someterse a una huída como la que había estado emprendiendo desde que comenzó a seguirle los pasos.

La sonrisa de Shinobu le pareció un tanto maliciosa cuando volvió a fijar su vista púrpura sobre él.

—Porque es más divertido ver hasta dónde puedes aguantar antes de admitir que estás lastimado~ —respondió sin más, exhibiendo su sonrisa burlona con un total descaro. Giyuu llegó a pensar que aquella respuesta era justo lo que se esperaría de su compañera, hasta que la siguiente declaración que tenía para él consiguió bajar sus defensas con una confesión inesperada—. Además, no tendría que llegar al extremo de perseguirte si tan sólo fueses como cualquier ser humano normal que me viene a buscar cuando se lastima, ¿no crees?

Shinobu le soltó aquello con la misma naturalidad de siempre, aunque de alguna forma, ese último comentario le pareció el más sincero que llegó a oírle pronunciar jamás. La propia mariposa se tomó la molestia de diluir cualquier rastro malicioso de burla que hubiese empleado antes para divertirse a costa suya, y en su lugar, le permitió establecer un contacto visual directo con sus ojos púrpura para que él mismo constatara la seriedad de sus palabras. Por primera vez, se veía verdaderamente dispuesta a dejar de lado la saña habitual, con tal de persuadirlo de dejarse atender.

Fue sólo cuando confirmó la falta de malicia en sus orbes que un muy atenuado rastro de sorpresa corrió inconscientemente por el rostro siempre inmutable del Pilar de Agua… ¿Estaba diciendo ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual lo acosaba?... ¿se había tomado el trabajo de perseguirlo y fastidiarlo en cada oportunidad, porque era el único lo suficientemente huraño para rehuir de su atención médica?

Derrotado y avergonzado por la idea que tenía formada de su compañera, arrojó su mirada hacia cualquier costado donde no tuviese contacto visual con ella. Una humillante sensación de pesadumbre abochornó sus pensamientos, sintiéndose estúpido por juzgarla como una simple persona molesta ahora que conocía sus razones.

Su vergonzosa situación, no obstante, pareció simplemente acrecentar la diversión que Kochou apenas disimulaba al cubrirse con una de sus manos.

—Así que, ¿serás un niño bueno y vendrás a atenderte?~ —Kochou volvió a arrastrarlo a tierra tras una pausa prolongada—. Prometo no envenenarte… _mucho_.

Incluso si le había soltado aquella "broma" para aliviar la tensión vergonzosa que le invadió en el momento, no pudo evitar virar hacia ella con un espanto parcialmente contenido en su mirada, deseando que no estuviese hablando en serio… Y por más que la sonrisa burlona que obtuvo en respuesta debió haber disuelto sus preocupaciones, tratándose de Shinobu, la posibilidad del envenenamiento seguía siendo una opción no muy descabellada.

Recordó entonces que, por muy buenas intenciones que hubiese detrás, _se trataba del Pilar de Insecto_ después de todo…

—Ven, tengo mi botiquín en mi cuarto —solicitó seguidamente, demostrando una dulzura que contrastaba de manera tajante con la letalidad que en verdad representaba. No obstante, Giyuu decidió no acrecentar esta última con un nuevo intento de escape—. Toma asiento y déjame ver la herida —una vez ingresaron a la alcoba, ahora empleada como consultorio temporal, Kochou revoloteó alrededor de sus instrumentos de viaje para extraer el material necesario, acostumbrada ya a atender a sus pacientes en todo tipo de circunstancias.

Giyuu obedeció en silencio y retiró de su cuerpo sus prendas superiores, donde finalmente quedó a la vista el vendaje que rodeaba la totalidad de su torso junto con su hombro izquierdo. Unas apenas distinguibles motas rojizas delataban cuán frescas se encontraban aún sus laceraciones.

—Tomioka-san, en verdad deberías considerar pasar más seguido a mi finca para que te curemos debidamente… —por el sentido de sus palabras, a primera vista pareciera querer brindar un consejo de igual a igual entre camaradas que compartían el mismo oficio… pero Kochou sencillamente no era tan bondadosa como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de picarlo. El tinte burlista que cobró su expresión cuando volvió a sonreír preludiaba con una remarcada transparencia sus intenciones—. No me sorprendería que tuvieses una muerte prematura con ese desafortunado intento de vendaje que te aplicaste en la oscuridad.

Giyuu se mordió la lengua en silencio, teniendo esta vez la suficiente agudeza mental para evitar caer y responderle con un ingenuo "estaba claro", sólo para ser rematado por otro de sus comentarios venenosos.

La oyó contener una risa divertida en respuesta a su mutismo, mientras observaba de reojo cómo las diestras manos de la mujer se daban a la tarea de deshacer ese vendaje mal hecho que se había improvisado con sus toscos conocimientos de primeros auxilios.

—Antes pasabas más seguido a atenderte —volvió a invitarle a la conversación, esta vez retomando el tono ameno y libre de ponzoña que empleaba regularmente cuando se dedicaba a su paciente.

—Antes era diferente —respondió por reflejo… y se arrepintió en el mismo instante que dejó escapar esas palabras.

Shinobu captó el mensaje, esbozando entonces una mueca más forzada en su sonrisa.

El Pilar de Agua no podría asegurar si su falta de tacto provocó su ira o reabrió heridas que no llegaron a cicatrizar, pues el apenas perceptible vistazo que le había permitido dedicar detrás de su máscara minutos antes, se había desvanecido por completo cuando volvió a afirmarla contra su rostro con más notoriedad que antes…

_Por eso odiaba hablar_… Acababa de arruinar el primer y posiblemente último contacto medianamente sincero que Kochou le permitió establecer al abrirse un poco, y su primer instinto fue retirar su mirada hacia otro punto en cuanto la atmósfera se densificó con mayor incomodidad.

Quizá ahora sí le aceptaría un motivo válido para fastidiarlo, pero la represalia nunca llegó… La delicadeza con la que la mariposa desinfectaba la profundidad de sus cortadas y volvía a vendar nunca se vio afectada por su estado anímico; todo lo contrario: lo atendió en silencio, con la misma diligencia con la que curaba a sus pacientes, indistintamente de su rango u opinión personal.

Su complejo de inferioridad retumbaba con insistencia en el fondo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir que no merecía tales atenciones, y menos después de haber arruinado toda su buena voluntad con un desafortunado comentario que soltó sin pensar… La necesidad de levantarse y huir de la situación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para martirizarlo, pero el pensamiento se congeló cuando volvió a apreciarla de reojo.

El cuidado que Shinobu le estaba dedicando con tanta entrega derretía sus inseguridades con una cálida efervescencia en el centro de su pecho… El tacto suave de sus manos ajustando las vendas sobre su piel herida le parecía tan reconfortante como el que había llegado a brindarle Kanae en vida… así como su propia hermana cuando regresaba a casa llorando por algún raspón.

Arrastrado por la agridulce melancolía del recuerdo, no podía hacer más que añorar, por unos instantes, unas pocas migajas más de la nostalgia amena que sentía manar de ella.

—Ya está, no deberías volver a tener problemas siempre y cuando mantengas la zona limpia y te abstengas de realizar movimientos bruscos —su voz se oía dulce y libre de cualquier contaminación que pudiese indicar alguna señal latente de enojo. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que quien hablaba a través de ese filtro engañoso era su máscara sonriente, la cual retenía en su interior cualquier pensamiento legítimo que él quisiera desentrañar.

Era por eso que la barrera impermeable de Shinobu la dotaba de esa concepción de _diosa inalcanzable_. No tenía grietas en su coraza, y la había perfeccionado a punto tal, que incluso se le hacía difícil por momentos distinguir entre la dulzura que portaba como un mero accesorio decorativo, de la legítima que le había expresado cuando le invitó a curarse.

Tomioka se atrevió a mantener su mirada discreta pero insistente sobre su sonrisa falsa, evocando su misericordia para que le dejase conocer una vez más los pensamientos que pudiese esconder debajo… Aún así, cualquier intento por desentrañarlos era inútil. No podía leerla, e incluso llegó a preferir que desatara contra él la tormenta más violenta que su verdadera personalidad malhumorada tuviese para ofrecer, antes que permanecer en esa inquietante nebulosa cargada de tensión, la cual sólo parecía alimentarse con su presencia.

Decidido entonces a no arruinar más el ambiente con otro comentario desafortunado, Tomioka consideró emprender una silenciosa retirada. Sólo la grácil y amena voz de la mujer alcanzó a interrumpirle la huida, resultándole imposible no volver a mirarla.

—Espero que la próxima vez tengas la suficiente sensatez para acudir a la hacienda cuando regreses con heridas de ese tipo~ —se despidió de él, esta vez, permitiéndole al fin echar un vistazo hacia aquello que tan insistentemente había estado deseando ver. La expresión de Kochou ya no se sentía falsa, a pesar de que su semblante era el habitual… Su mirada intensamente fija le hablaba, transmitiéndole una calidez nostálgica que jamás le había llegado a ver desde su primer encuentro hasta ahora.

No supo qué la motivó a cambiar de opinión, pero el privilegio que le había otorgado al permitirle cruzar miradas desprovista de su velo, le hizo sentir que al menos por esos instantes, sus pensamientos ya no eran aquél misterio hermético e imposible de leer... El alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando supo que su comentario había quedado perdonado. No había resentimiento ni malicia en sus orbes púrpura, sino una cordial invitación amistosa que jamás habría imaginado obtener.

Desde ese momento lo había hechizado.

Esa mirada potente y atrapante como las propias flores de glicina, había llegado a traspasar su propia y gélida coraza. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que sintió como un verdadero mérito inesperado, fue el presentimiento de saberse posiblemente el primero de los Pilares a quien le permitía observar cómo era realmente.

De alguna forma, y pese a las torpezas que lo convertían en un ser del todo inepto para la socialización, la mariposa comenzó a mostrar un mayor interés por comprenderlo y alentarlo a salir de su propio hermetismo. Si bien la mayoría de las veces envolvía esas intenciones en una gruesa capa de púas envenenadas, Kochou no había desistido ni una sola vez en sus intentos por hacerlo hablar o arrancarle alguna mueca que le diese indicios de sus misteriosos pensamientos. Se volvió incomprensiblemente habitual verlos en compañía del otro a partir de entonces; al menos ahora que Tomioka ya no escapaba de ella. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia y al sonido dulce de sus pláticas incesantes, siempre dispuestas a cubrir el silencio pese a la falta de respuesta.

Era en verdad afortunado ante el hecho de que su compañera no se molestase con él por su mutismo. La mayoría de las personas simplemente desistían de buscarle plática y con frecuencia confundían su inseguridad con arrogancia.

Tras repasar en silencio aquellos pensamientos, Giyuu volvió a deslizar con suma discreción su mirada por el rabillo del ojo, observando a detalle el aparente buen humor con el que el Pilar de Insecto hablaba sobre alguna historia trivial mientras disfrutaba de la dulzura excesiva de los dangos recién hechos. Esta vez, les tocaba trabajar juntos en una solicitud efectuada por Oyakata-sama. El trayecto se había hecho más largo de lo que indicaba el mapa, y por mutuo acuerdo acabaron descansando en un parador a mitad de camino.

—Deberías probar los dangos, Tomioka-san~ te sorprendería lo bien que los preparan aquí —Kochou continuó disfrutando de su merienda con un agradable y aparentemente legítimo buen humor en cuanto finalizó su anécdota anterior, y ante la solicitud directa, al cazador no le quedó más remedio que formular una contestación.

—No me gustan mucho los dulces…

—Ara~ quizá si los comieras dejarías de ser tan amargado —bromeó de nuevo, deleitándose visiblemente ante la tenue pesadumbre que manó silente del contrario.

—No estamos aquí para hablar sobre la merienda. Tenemos una misión que cumplir —atinó a recordarle, recurriendo a su infalible deber al que todos, indistintamente de sus parecidos y diferencias, debían acatar.

La oyó suspirar pesadamente a su lado.

—Cielos, ahí estás de nuevo siendo tan estricto y aburrido… —una vez acabada la última bolita del dango, se tomó su tiempo para acabar los pocos tragos restantes de té antes de ponerse de pie—. Aprende a relajarte un poco, Tomioka-san~ No tiene nada de malo distraerse y compartir momentos agradables con los demás —su mirada parecía amable pese al hastío sugerido en la curvatura de sus cejas. Al parecer, intentaba recordarse que tratándose de él, debía recabar una paciencia aún mayor que le permitiese lidiar con su ineptitud social.

Lamentaba ser una carga en ese sentido. Le gustaría poder expresar con la misma facilidad que ella los pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente y por lo menos agradecerle por el esfuerzo. Pero era muy consciente de la alta tendencia que tenía a importunar el momento con algo inapropiado que arruinase por completo cada interacción que quisiera emprender.

Sin saber qué otra cosa podría decir, decidió refugiarse nuevamente en sus asuntos laborales, los cuales de alguna forma le suponían un terreno seguro como tema de conversación.

—Hay que partir. Si nos damos prisa, podremos llegar antes de que se ponga el sol.

Para fortuna suya, la mariposa coincidió con él en ese pensamiento; y una vez repuestas las energías, emprendieron marcha a paso veloz hacia el lugar de destino.

Kochou no volvió a iniciar ninguna conversación en el trayecto restante, pero tampoco parecía molesta. O al menos eso fue lo que pudo constatar con las furtivas miradas de reojo que le dedicaba cada tanto, necesitado por corroborar la clase de sentimientos que creía interpretar por detrás de su sonrisa.

Casi resultaba gracioso pensar que, hacía no mucho tiempo atrás, poco le importaba la idea que el Pilar de Insecto pudiese tener de él… sentía que era la primera vez en muchos años que se preocupaba por no resultarle molesto o desagradable a otra persona. Y el ser consciente de ello le generaba una incomodidad punzante, cargándolo con incesantes sentimientos encontrados.

La bifurcación del camino próximo a la aldea de destino indicó finalmenete el momento de separarse. Debido a que desconocían la verdadera magnitud del territorio abarcado por el enemigo, establecer la puesta en escena desde un principio sería crucial.

—Entonces, yo llegaré primero y empezaré con los preparativos —indicó la mariposa, encaminando sus pasos hacia el sendero que conducía directo al pueblo. Giyuu asintió silente, y ella prosiguió—. No olvides vestirte como un transeúnte ordinario —Kochou cargaba su propia ropa para cambiarse antes de ingresar al poblado, aunque antes de seguir avanzando, pareció recordar una última indicación que la hizo volver a detenerse para girarse y mirarlo—. Y trata de no ceder ante mis encantos~ —le pidió entonces, esbozando una sonrisa tenue que no dejaba de ser alarmantemente pícara ante los posibles planes que tendría para él.

Comprendiendo sin mayor explicación el contexto de sus palabras, el cazador fue asaltado por un apenas perceptible sonrojo que manchó sus mejillas por breves instantes, obligándose a sí mismo a apartar la mirada de ella para no darle el gusto de ver el impacto que tuvo su burla.

—No lo haré —afirmó, con una seguridad tan solemne que acabó arrancándole una risita maliciosa a su compañera.

Esperó a que ella se fuera para continuar con su propio camino, centrándose en llevar a cabo la tarea asignada de la mejor manera posible. La misión que debían concretar tenía que llevarse a cabo con cierto nivel de delicadeza para atrapar al demonio antes de que se les escabullera de las manos. Desde hacía poco más de tres semanas, tenía lugar una serie de incidentes misteriosos en la Gran Casa de Té, hospedaje de lujo para los transeúntes que iban de paso y decidían alojarse en compañía de las más hermosas y finas geishas del lugar.

Cada noche sin falta, en la misma habitación -la cual ya se había ganado la fama de estar maldita entre las empleadas del local-, los ocupantes eran atacados por una extraña criatura a la que nadie había llegado a presenciar. Según los informes, el incidente ocurría a tal velocidad que las víctimas no alcanzaban ni a gritar; todo lo que dejaban tras de sí eran los rastros inconfundibles de sangre salpicada por toda la habitación, pues de sus cuerpos, no se encontraba nunca ni el más mínimo cabello.

No fueron pocos los cazadores enviados a ocuparse del asunto, mas ninguno de ellos tuvo las habilidades necesarias para hacerle frente a la magnitud de tal demonio. Ante la duda de que pudiese tratarse de alguna Luna Inferior, Oyakata-sama decidió ponerle fin a la masacre con la carta maestra de los Pilares, quienes definitivamente acabarían con el problema sin necesidad de que se siguiese derramando sangre inocente.

Y no es como si le preocupase el no estar a la altura para lidiar con ese demonio… lo que le generaba dudas eran sus dotes de actuación, tan deplorables como sus propias habilidades sociales. Una vez camuflado con sus humildes ropas de civil, iba a depender enteramente de las capacidades de Kochou para llevar a cabo el engaño sin levantar sospechas en su presa.

Arribó a la casa de té cerca del atardecer. Sus ropas y espada envueltas como equipaje detrás de su espalda, ayudaban a recrear la imagen de un habitual transeúnte en busca de un sitio para descansar.

—Bienvenido sea, estimado cliente —la propia señora de la casa fue a recibirle en persona, asegurándose en todo momento de mantener la fachada para evitar que el resto de los huéspedes se percatasen de la alarmante situación que padecían en su establecimiento—. Le conduciremos a la habitación que teníamos reservada para usted. Sígame por aquí, por favor.

Acompañado de algunas que otras muchachas jóvenes, quienes observaban expectantes y con ciertas dudas al recién llegado, Giyuu no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a su compañera, quien ya debería haber arribado con mucha antelación para camuflarse entre el personal.

Una de las jóvenes aprendices revoloteó descaradamente a su alrededor, captando su atención con un susurro una vez ingresados al pasillo.

—_Estimado cliente_, ¿es cierto que usted es de los que tienen mayor rango?

El discreto regaño que el susodicho le dedicó con la vista, pareció pasar completamente desapercibido ante la mirada descarada y jovial de la muchacha. Se supone que debían mantener la actuación para evitar darle pistas al demonio, ¿en qué pensaba esa chica, sacándolo como tema de conversación?

Tomioka decidió zanjar el tema rápidamente, y tras volver a clavar su mirada al frente, dio por contestada la interrogante con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Esperó que con ello la curiosa indiscreta se contentara y alzara vuelo, pero lejos de eso, percibió su entusiasmo incrementar de manera alarmante.

Sin permiso y sin ninguna clase de invitación, la aprendiz se pegó a su costado y enganchó su brazo en un gesto íntimo con los de ella. Probablemente, una maniobra habitual y mecánica para con los clientes que atendían.

—¡Impresionante! Entonces, ¿es verdad que…

—¡Hana! —la señora de la casa que hacía de guía no dudó en reprenderla severamente en cuanto percibió el escándalo que estaba montando su aprendiz—. No molestes al señor. Regresa a tus labores y deja de incordiar aquí —el regaño consiguió desprenderla casi a regañadientes del cazador, quien agradeció hacia sus adentros y avanzó hacia las puertas de la susodicha habitación—. Disculpe el percance, estimado cliente. Ya le hemos seleccionado a una de nuestras mejores muchachas para asegurarle la mejor de las atenciones. Por favor, disfrute su estancia.

Tras despedirle con una respetuosa reverencia, dos ayudantes abrieron de par en par las puertas de la alcoba. Su anfitriona lo recibió con una reverencia igual de recatada que el resto del personal, tras lo cual consiguió lo que hasta la fecha, no había logrado jamás con ninguna de sus burlas y bromas pesadas: dejarlo sin aliento.

Para cuando Kochou se enderezó despacio hacia él, con toda la gracia y elegancia que sólo una mujer capacitada sabría evocar, Tomioka se vio acorralado, capturado por la imagen con la que le recibía. El kimono carmesí que portaba combinaba a la perfección con el color intenso de sus labios, los cuales resaltaban incluso más por el maquillaje blanquecino que la hacía ver como una muñeca de porcelana. Y si bien ella por sí misma solía ser una mujer refinada, _siempre y cuando no abriera la boca para soltar su veneno_, el verla peinada de aquella forma que realzaba más las facciones delicadas de su rostro, así como las prendas tan finas que revestían su cuerpo, lo fulminó con un impacto para el cual no se había preparado.

Sólo la mirada discretamente burlona de sus ojos violáceos consiguió romper el hechizo para aterrizarlo de regreso a la situación por la cual se encontraban allí.

—Bienvenido sea, estimado cliente —su voz, por naturaleza cantarina y suave, esta vez había cobrado un matiz deliberadamente más maduro y atrayente. Sabía que sus dotes de actriz podían llegar a ser envidiables con la indiscutible práctica que solía llevar a diario, pero jamás imaginó que sería capaz de representar tan bien un papel como ese—. Mi nombre es Tsuyu, estaré a su servicio para atenderle esta noche —su casta reverencia, así como la revelación del nombre con el que tendría que referirse a ella, dispersó los retazos de su embotamiento para despabilarse y proseguir con su parte de la puesta en escena.

Por desgracia, su tenue asentimiento y posterior entrada se vio terriblemente pobre e insípida tras el despliegue tan perfecto que su compañera acababa de exhibir.

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas, y él resistió la insoportable tentación de volver a mirarla cuando se encaminaron al centro del cuarto para sentarse. No necesitaba fijarse en ella para saber que en estos momentos, le sonreía con toda la burla atenuada que podía permitirse mostrar.

—¿Qué clase de entretenimiento desea para pasar la noche, estimado cliente?... Puedo ofrecerle mi voz, o si gusta, una melodía suave para sus oídos —sin desprenderse de sus movimientos calculadamente delicados y tras servirle un trago de sake, acunó el _shamisen_ entre sus brazos, tan preparada como cualquier geisha para deleitarle con algunas notas.

En ese punto, Giyuu intentó disimular la tensión que por breves instantes tomó su mandíbula… no sólo producto de la vista provocativa que ofrecía la parte trasera de su cuello al desnudo, sino porque en verdad no tenía idea de si ella sería capaz de cantar o de tocar el dichoso instrumento. Intentó pedirle consejo con una mirada silenciosa y fija, pero Kochou no parecía guiarlo hacia una respuesta concreta… O al menos, hasta que se percató de que detrás del instrumento, yacía escondida su espada.

—El shamisen —solicitó, ganándose una muy discreta réplica que su acompañante le dedicó con la mirada ante esa escueta y poco esmerada actuación de su papel.

—Como desee, estimado cliente —una vez sujeta la púa, terminó de esconder del todo su arma al acomodarse el instrumento para tocar algunas notas, las cuales le hicieron preguntarse si habría aprendido en el lapso que llevaba allí infiltrada o si por casualidad ya sabría tocarlo desde antes—. Beba un poco y relájese mientras disfruta de su estancia —tuvo que invitarle nuevamente, casi evocando una camuflada invitación a seguirle el juego, en vista de que a lo mucho a lo que él podía aspirar en el escenario era a poco menos que un adorno de utilería.

Giyuu miró con desconfianza el alcohol. Ciertamente, sería algo necesario para mantener la naturalidad en la escena, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que debía tener alerta todos los sentidos para cazar al demonio. Incluso contando con el respaldo de otro Pilar, bajar la guardia y relajarse en medio de una misión contrariaba sus principios… cosa que pareció pinchar la soltura con la que Kochou llevaba el acto.

Llegó a preguntarse qué fue lo que hizo mal en cuanto las notas del instrumento cesaron, pero pronto recordó que la gente normalmente _hablaba_, ya fuese para aceptar o para rechazar un ofrecimiento.

Antes de poder buscar un arreglo que pudiera remediar su error, Kochou ya se le había adelantado. Se acomodó a su lado con la misma delicadeza silenciosa propia de las mariposas, y sin separarse de su instrumento, le acercó a beber con sus propias manos el pequeño cuenco rebosante de sake… Sólo cuando lo tuvo a la altura de los labios, percibió que el líquido carecía del aroma característico de la bebida. No era más que agua.

—Me temo que parte de mi trabajo consiste en hacerlo beber, así que, tendré que insistir hasta que acepte~ —la discreta sonrisa burlona que le dedicó le hizo sentirse estúpido. Aceptó el ofrecimiento y se lo empinó al instante, deseando con ello tragarse su propia vergüenza por casi arruinar las cosas—. No parece ser muy hablador, ¿no es así?~

Tomioka la observó de reojo. ¿Acaso quería que hablara? Había un deje de reproche brillando en sus ojos púrpura, aunque no sobresalía con tanta claridad como la maliciosa burla apenas contenida por sus labios. Conociéndola, quizá sólo encontraba divertida la situación que se prestaba con tanta facilidad para molestarlo a gusto y sin reparos.

Temeroso de echarlo a perder, fijó su vista en el nuevo trago que acababa de servirle en el cuenco.

—Sólo estoy cansado por el viaje —se le ocurrió formular, tras rebuscar alguna excusa de su repertorio que sonase medianamente convincente para seguirle los pasos.

—Ara~ qué problema —eso ya sonaba un poco más como a algo que ella diría—. En ese caso, permítame encargarme de su estrés y cansancio —por mucho que sus ademanes mantuviesen el recato propio de la profesión que representaba, cada vez comenzaba a translucirse con mayor nitidez los esbozos inconfundibles de su habitual forma de ser. En especial cuando su voz recuperó un leve rastro de la burla que siempre empleaba cuando quería molestarlo, provocándole con ello una justificada tensión que se sumaba al sospechoso mensaje que acababa de soltar.

Tan pronto sintió la suavidad de sus manos femeninas trazar un agradable masaje por sus hombros, volteó su rostro y susurró en el tono más bajo que pudo:

—No es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí~ —no dispuesta a guardar distancia, la mariposa se inclinó para susurrarle a sus oídos—. Ya está anocheciendo, así que por favor, permítame ayudarle a _sentirse mejor_…

El Pilar de Agua se vio en la necesidad de reprimir un escalofrío. El tono que le oyó usar ahora fue completamente distinto de todos los anteriores que había llegado a escucharle… Había una marcada insinuación esta vez. Una que le hizo preguntarse hasta qué punto era una mera actuación.

No obstante y pese a los juegos pesados a los que su compañera se empeñaba en someterlo, llegó a captar el mensaje entre líneas: ya se aproximaba la hora, y debía poner de su parte para que las cosas marcharan bien.

Las manos de Shinobu sobre sus hombros consiguieron incluso evaporar la rigidez que le había tomado el cuerpo en un inicio. Era de esperarse que, a causa de su profesión, brindar masajes relajantes debía ser algo casi cotidiano para ella; por supuesto que sabía dónde presionar y cómo hacerlo para que su paciente librase toda la tensión acumulada antes de aplicarle algún tratamiento. Fue así como, antes de siquiera notarlo, se encontró siendo arrastrado por una hábil araña hasta el centro de su red.

La somnolencia a la que invitaba el masaje escaló con tanta facilidad a su cabeza, que debió esforzarse y ayudarse con sus respiraciones para luchar contra el embotamiento en el que le invitaba a caer, sin percatarse de que su anfitriona parecía disfrutar con creces el efecto que evocaba en él.

—Parece estar disfrutando mucho de la sensación de mis manos, _estimado cliente_~

El susurro que Kochou liberó directamente contra su oído le hizo precipitarse a tierra con un contundente golpe a la realidad. Incluso sabiendo que no debía despegarse mucho de su papel, no resistió el impulso de regresarle la mirada con un remarcado reproche por aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Ella le sonrió, acrecentando la burla que ya de por sí se desbordaba de su mirada.

—Quizá querría que le atienda más seguido~ —estaba claro que ya no le hablaba al personaje, sino a él.

Avergonzado y acorralado por sus palabras, no tuvo más alternativa que rehuir y refugiar su vista al frente, luchando para mantener a raya el calor que amenazaba con tomar su cara.

—No es necesario.

—Qué cruel~ ¿no sabe que es de mala educación rechazar los sentimientos de una mujer?

Giyuu no estaba seguro de qué tanta libertad tendrían las geishas para hablar de esa forma con sus clientes, pero lo cierto es que Kochou ya se estaba desviando a plena consciencia de la imagen que en un principio debía aparentar. Y el sudor que comenzó a sentir resbalando por su mejilla no se debía a la amenaza perpetua que suponía la aparición del demonio; sino más bien al comportamiento remarcadamente atrevido de su acompañante…

—No es cruel si nunca hubo tales sentimientos —reafirmó, sin saber cómo podía zafarse de las redes que había entretejido a su alrededor para capturarlo en ese juego casi desvergonzado.

La sintió repegarse contra su espalda, y su dulce aliento golpeó su cuello en un acercamiento más íntimo.

—¿Y quién dice que nunca los hubo?

Una tensión nerviosa volvió a tomar todo su cuerpo en el acto, sacudido por el contundente significado que esa frase encerraba.

Volteó apenas un poco para encontrarse con su mirada. Su máscara corrida dejó entrever un atisbo de ansiedad bailando en la profundidad de sus ojos firmes y sinceros; más aún que sus propias palabras.

Toda la escena se desenvolvió apresurada por el frío repentino que envolvió la estancia. Las manos de los cazadores buscaron sus espadas por mero acto mecánico, sin romper esa mirada que prolongaba el momento en una suerte de cámara lenta. La sonrisa de Shinobu mostraba una tranquilidad natural, ni siquiera perturbada cuando se vio obligada a erguirse y retroceder de un salto para evadir el sablazo invisible que impactó justo en el centro donde ellos dos habían estado.

—¿Acaso te me estás insinuando? —incapaz de prestarle atención del todo a la aparición que tanto habían estado esperando, el Pilar de Agua ni siquiera se percató de que su brazo había sido alcanzado por el filo de la emboscada enemiga. Un tajo abierto en la tela de su manga dejó escapar algunas abundantes gotas de sangre.

La vio sonreír con una satisfacción burlona mal disimulada.

—Qué lento eres, Tomioka-san.

No tuvo más tiempo para deducir si se refería a su torpeza para evadir el ataque, o si hablaba del asunto que más le interesaba en esos momentos. La pequeña mesita donde reposaba el sake quedó hecha trizas cuando una fuerza invisible aterrizó en ella, rebotando por todo el cuarto en busca de un nuevo corte.

Ahora comprendía un poco mejor por qué tantos cazadores inexpertos habían caído… debían lidiar con algo que no podían ver. Mientras Shinobu echaba sobre una de las velas de aceite el polvo de un sobre medicinal que acababa de romper, Giyuu intentó percibir con el resto de sus sentidos la presencia de la criatura.

Consiguió rebotar con su espada las siguientes dos arremetidas, hasta que el depredador finalmente cayó al suelo con una tos agónica en cuanto el aroma a las glicinas se dispersó por toda la habitación.

—¿No huele bien?~ Decidí perfumar un poco el ambiente al sentir un olor desagradable~ —Kochou empuñó su espada con una simulada delicadeza cuando encaminó sus pasos hacia el demonio, ahora más visible por el efecto del veneno.

Ninguno de los dos llegó a prever que al desgraciado ser aún le quedaba una última alternativa, y delante de sus narices, se dividió en varios cuerpos más pequeños y ágiles que no tardaron en dispersarse y huir fuera de la alcoba.

—¡Tomioka-san!

—Lo sé —el Pilar cortó las puertas para facilitarles una salida más pronta, y sin perder el tiempo, dividieron sus tareas para perseguir a las alimañas por cada dirección. Por fortuna, la molesta invisibilidad en la que recubría su presencia había disminuido drásticamente, evitándoles un dolor de cabeza mayor al momento de darles caza de a uno.

Para mala suerte del cazador –o mejor dicho, de los huéspedes que en esos momentos disfrutaban de su descanso-, no midió su discreción al momento de tumbar puertas e inmiscuirse atropelladamente en otras habitaciones privadas con tal de exterminar hasta el último de los fragmentos de dicho demonio.

Se dio cuenta de su imprudente persecución sólo cuando, coronado por el grito cohibido de algunas chicas, interrumpió una escena bastante comprometedora en una de las habitaciones.

—Una disculpa —fue todo lo que alcanzó a expresar, justo antes de que los gritos comenzaran a girar en torno a la espada que aún empuñaba.

Con frecuencia olvidaba que la gente ordinaria solía confundirlo con un bandido cuando avistaban su katana…

No sabría qué clase de alboroto podría haber armado al momento de escapar de allí, si no hubiese sido jalado habilidosamente por las manos de una geisha, quien atinó a ocultarlo en una recámara más pequeña. Reconoció a su salvadora como la impertinente aprendiz que momentos atrás se interesó por interrogarle, y detrás de ella, se asomó con una alarmada preocupación la señora de la casa.

—¿Pudieron cazar a esa cosa?

Tomioka se limitó a asentir despacio, generando un alivio parcial en la mujer… el cual no tardó en mutar en una mueca de absoluto reclamo.

—¡Menos mal! Al fin nos enviaron personal capacitado. Aunque la próxima vez podrían intentar hacerse cargo del problema sin destruir el lugar.

La aparente hospitalidad de la mujer se evaporó tan pronto su estimado cliente perdió valor para ella, y sus réplicas obligaron al Pilar a congelar su inquietud detrás del semblante estoico que tanto le caracterizaba al no saber afrontar situaciones de esa índole. Pensó que lo más lógico sería ofrecer una disculpa por las molestias ocasionadas, pero descartó la idea al percibir el enfado en la cara de la dueña.

—Ahora tendremos que cerrar hasta que acaben las reparaciones… —ofuscada, la mujer ajustó su desacomodado peinado en un vano intento por mantener la supuesta finura que su profesión exigía—. Hana, haz el favor de atender a nuestro invitado —sin disimular el remarcado disgusto en su voz, dedicó una última mirada peyorativa al cazador—. Necesitará tratarse esas heridas antes de partir— decretó. Y si bien Tomioka Giyuu no se caracterizaba por ser el más… _capacitado_ en cuestiones delicadas como leer el ambiente, ni siquiera para él pasó desapercibida la cordial invitación a retirarse que remarcó la mujer en sus palabras.

En lo que a él respecta, habría seguido sus deseos de inmediato. Si no fuera porque la joven aprendiz tomó la delantera con una velocidad apremiante e hizo caso a su patrona en ese mismo instante.

—Entendido~ —ni lenta ni perezosa, al marcharse la mujer, la más joven se encausó hacia unos estantes, donde rebuscó dentro de algunas cajas. Al parecer, había ido a caer en el almacén del establecimiento, de donde la vio extraer unas cuántas vendas y suministros de primeros auxilios—. ¡Qué impresionante! Ninguno hasta ahora había podido contra esa cosa —más interesada en sacarle plática que en atenderle la herida del brazo, la chica desinfectó torpemente su cortada, haciéndole tensarse entero como medida de defensa para reprimir el ardor.

No supo si fue su falta de respuesta o su aparente tolerancia al dolor lo que acabó incentivando a la muchacha a proseguir con el parloteo… aunque esta vez, el comentario vino acompañado de una cercanía demasiado invasiva para su gusto.

—Se ve que le hace gala al rango que representa~ —le susurró ahora, con un tono menos inocente que al que hasta el momento le había escuchado.

Giyuu tragó grueso, volteando por instinto su rostro hacia otro lado. Ya había tenido suficientes momentos incómodos con las insinuaciones indecorosas con las que Shinobu le había tomado el pelo allá atrás, como para ahora ser atacado por la seducción de una verdadera geisha con experiencia en su prontuario.

Supo que huir de su acercamiento iba a ser una tarea mucho más complicada, pues su captora se valía del brazo que supuestamente le estaba vendando para mantenerlo firme en su sitio, incapaz de apartarse como él hubiese querido.

Incluso sin mirarla, podía sentir en el aire las intenciones que desprendía la tal Hana… su experiencia en el campo de batalla se lo advertía: los demonios despertaban una sensación similar cuando fijaban sus ojos en una presa.

Una vez más, se sentía caminando sobre la cuerda floja; una que se tornaba más delgada en cuanto el rostro impertinente de la chica se le aproximaba en busca de un contacto visual más directo. Y posiblemente no habría sabido cómo escapar, si no hubiese recibido la oportuna intervención de Kochou antes de que la situación se agravara.

—Se ve que también le hace gala a la idiotez que lleva escrita por toda la cara.

La interrupción abrupta y venenosa que lanzó su colega atrajo de inmediato la mirada aturdida de la chica, así como la suya. Y entonces, pensó que quizá habría sido mejor quedar a merced de la joven aprendiz que de la mariposa, a quien se le percibía una notoria ira recorrerle cada gramo de su sonrisa forzada.

Ella lo estaba apuñalando despiadadamente con la mirada.

—Destruir el lugar como un imprudente novato y dejarse ver por todos en plena cacería. _Ara ara_~ Tomioka-san, a veces me pregunto si tienes un cerebro funcional debajo de ese nido de cuervos que entiendes por cabello.

Los aguijonazos despiadados que su compañera le lanzaba fueron tan potentes, que hasta la propia chica pareció asustarse al contemplar tal despliegue de veneno manando de una boca tan delicada.

—Pensé que necesitarías atención médica, pero ya que la señorita se está encargando de ello, procederé a retirarme~ Que pases una linda noche~

Tan pronto la vio partir, Giyuu no dudó en salir tras ella con su brazo a medio vendar, pese a los llamados insistentes de la muchacha. No necesitaba verle el rostro para adivinar el estado de ánimo de la mariposa; sólo con verla caminar de aquella característica manera en la que lo hacía cuando le colmaban la paciencia, podía darse cuenta de que mencionar la palabra equivocada en este momento equivaldría a una sentencia de muerte.

Sentía la necesidad de disculparse… aunque no terminaba de quedarle claro el motivo. ¿El caos que provocó con su persecución fue tan grave como para elevar su ira hasta esos decibeles?... No la tenía a ella en particular como una persona tan estricta, aunque sí reconocía que su tendencia a exponerlos a veces resultaba ser muy problemática.

—Lamento si eso te molestó —se vio obligado a romper el silencio tan rápido como le fuese posible, pues a medida que aumentaba la velocidad en los pasos ágiles de su camarada, más densa sentía su ira condensándose como un muro infranqueable.

—¡Oh! No hay ningún problema —machacó impiadosa, con una remarcada falsedad—. Adelante, ve a que ella termine de curarte. A fin de cuentas, no necesitas de mis cuidados.

Sólo cuando la oyó mencionar con tanto veneno aquellas últimas palabras, el Pilar de Agua atinó a establecer la relación entre su enojo y la joven aprendiz que momentos antes quiso vendar su brazo.

—Kochou, espera —atinó a mencionar, y haciendo gala de toda su _sagacidad mental_, abrió la boca para exponer su hallazgo—, ¿estás molesta por lo de la geisha?

Los pasos pesados de la mariposa se detuvieron en ese preciso instante, y casi como si hubiese desatado la temible potencia de una avalancha con el comentario, la vio girarse para fulminarlo con una iracunda incredulidad en la mirada.

Por un momento realmente pensó que lo apuñalaría con la espada.

—_¿Por qué pensabas que estaba molesta?_ —masculló tan lenta y enfáticamente, que sólo evidenciaba el increíble esfuerzo que le estaba tomando controlarse para no saltarle a la yugular y terminar el trabajo que el demonio no pudo concretar.

Ni siquiera Tomioka sería capaz de pasar por alto una señal tan contundente de las intenciones de su colega. Su vida peligraba, pero recurrir al confort del silencio sería incluso peor que contestar… Y acorralado entre la espada y la pared, no tuvo de otra más que recabar cada gramo de valor que le impulsara a mantener su expresión inmutable frente a la fiera. Presentía que sería malo si ella llegaba a oler su miedo.

—Por la cacería indiscreta…

—¡En serio, eres increíble! —sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar. Giyuu atinó a cerrar con fuerza los párpados ante los aguijonazos de su ira, pero la arremetida física que esperaba no terminó de llegar.

El Pilar de Insecto al parecer decidió no malgastar sus fuerzas en alguien como él. Se limitó a dar media vuelta y proseguir con su apurado recorrido, dispuesta a hallar la salida más próxima y largarse de la casa de té.

—¡Pensé que al menos confiabas en mí _un poco_ como para dejar que te curara! ¡Pero en todo este tiempo, no te has pasado por la finca _ni una sola vez_!

Al oír sus nuevos reclamos, el cazador relegó a un segundo plano la seguridad de su integridad física y retomó la persecución. Muy dentro suyo, temió que su ineptitud hubiese alejado a la única persona capaz de desear su compañía.

—¡Y aún así tienes el descaro de dejarte curar por cualquier inexperta teniéndome aquí! —ella no dejó de acuchillarlo ni una sola vez. La avalancha de reclamos continuaba perforándolo con la suficiente intensidad como para tornar imposible cualquier réplica que quisiera introducir.

—Koch…

—No puedo creer que fui tan estúpida al confesarme ante alguien como tú…

La persecución de Tomioka cesó en ese instante, cuando el susurro apesadumbrado que la oyó refunfuñar alcanzó sus oídos.

Al notar el sonido hueco y solitario de sus propios pasos, Kochou también se detuvo para girarse y encararlo. Por un brevísimo instante, su máscara resbaló para mostrarla como era realmente, y pudo observar en ella a una joven que, como cualquier otra, albergaba un contenido pesar por los sentimientos no correspondidos de aquél a quien pretendía.

Su transparencia le perforó el pecho con un disparo seco. Con frecuencia olvidaba que detrás del imponente Pilar de Insecto, yacía una muchacha a la que le había tocado cargar un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros, como para permitirse vivir su juventud con normalidad.

Su interior era más delicado de lo que su caparazón mostraba… y él acababa de herirla sin notarlo.

Se lo reprochó hacia sus adentros, preguntándose por qué no podía dejar atrás su torpeza.

—¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste hasta ahora?

La pregunta que, de manera ingenua decidió expresar, pareció echar por el drenaje esa inusual ventana que su colega le había abierto. La máscara sonriente se aferró a su rostro como acto reflejo para tapar a presión el enojo que en sus venas resaltadas se veía a punto de explotar.

—Porque eres _estúpido_.

La repentina ira que recrudeció en ella lo dejó perplejo, haciéndole temer por el mero hecho de indagar a qué se debía esta vez su enojo.

—He estado intentando hacértelo ver de tantas distintas maneras… ¡Y tú sencillamente no entiendes con nada! —su rostro furibundo comenzó a tornarse rojo. Ya fuese por vergüenza o por la propia ira, Tomioka no quiso averiguarlo. Consideró prudente retroceder un par de pasos, sólo por cautela al intuir la explosión violenta de otra erupción volcánica aproximándose hacia él —¡¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?! ¡¿Quieres que te lo dibuje?!

Su avanzar decidido y amenazante le obligó a rehuirle hasta que sintió su espalda contra la pared. Ya no tenía escapatoria, y a juzgar por las facciones contraídas en un enojo avergonzado de la mariposa, supo que estaba a punto de recibir de lleno la explosión en la cara.

—¡¿Siquiera tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó decírtelo allá atrás?! ¡Y ni siquiera le diste importancia!

Para ese punto, el Pilar de Agua se sintió atrapado en las infalibles garras del demonio más temible que le hubiese encarado jamás. El contundente peligro que implicaba esa pequeña mano aferrándose al cuello de su uniforme para bajarlo a su altura, chocaba violentamente con la estupefacción con la que sus palabras reveladoras sacudían sus pensamientos.

¿No fue producto de su imaginación entonces?... ¿Kochou _realmente_ hablaba en serio cuando se le insinuó durante su actuación?

El tiempo para deliberar se acababa. Ella se lo hizo saber cuando lo libró de su agarre como si quemara.

Al parecer se había calmado después de liberar toda la ponzoña que llevaba guardada dentro, pero sólo cuando la vio esbozar ese intento triste de sonrisa, supo que hasta prefería su furia a esa dolorosa decepción.

—¿Sabes? Por lo menos podrías esforzarte un poco más en considerar los sentimientos de los demás.

Se congeló cuando la vio apartarse, cual mariposa alzando vuelo para alejarse en soledad.

La torpeza de su silencio nuevamente provocó un malentendido, y sin saber cómo aclararlo, no tuvo más remedio que aventurarse a hablar, incluso sin tener en claro las palabras que serían más adecuadas para recomponer las cosas.

—Kochou, eso no fue lo que quise…

—¡Por eso todos te odian! —le interrumpió, con una inesperada declaración que lo dejó petrificado en su sitio.

Kochou lo había rematado tan rápido que él ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ni siquiera atinó a seguirle los pasos, y no volvió a verla cuando emergió del recinto en su búsqueda por los alrededores.

Ella se había ido, y estaba seguro de que la relación no volvería a ser la misma…

Hecho que se corroboró en los días posteriores, al ver que Kochou ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo o emprender alguno de sus clásicos intentos de conversación para intentar sacarle alguna palabra.

Él respetó su espacio y lo tomó como una clara señal de que no quería ser molestada… Consciente de sus casi nulas habilidades sociales, por mucho que quisiera reparar las cosas, no se le ocurría ninguna otra forma que su torpe y habitual manera directa de encarar el problema. Hasta que halló una oportunidad adecuada cuando una lesión lo llevó a las puertas de la Hacienda Mariposa.

Por varios minutos dudó si entrar; la última vez que estuvo allí, Kanae había tratado con una dulzura maternal sus heridas… Al día siguiente, sus restos descansaban en un nicho honorario en el cementerio de los cazadores de demonios.

De cierta forma, temía que su llegada arrastrase una nube negra tras de sí.

—Ara, qué inesperado encontrarte aquí.

La voz de la persona responsable de su visita resonó grácilmente a uno de sus costados. No le quedó de otra que envolverse en macizas capas de indiferencia para voltearse en su encuentro.

Shinobu se veía como siempre: su máscara lucía impenetrable.

—¿Te lastimaste de nuevo?

—Sólo es una herida menor —la mirada azul de Tomioka regresó al frente, dignándose al fin a entrar para camuflar su vacilación previa.

—Pasa a mi consultorio, veré qué puedo hacer por ti —le indicó casualmente la mariposa, adelantándolo en el trayecto al interior de la finca.

—No necesitas atenderme en persona, no es grave.

—Si no te das prisa voy a dejarte atrás~ —como siempre hacía, el Pilar de Insecto ignoró olímpicamente su petición para marcar el ritmo y guiarlo hacia su nicho.

A su compañero no le quedó de otra más que seguirle en silencio, reviviendo recuerdos antiguos por cada rincón que pasaba… Notó algunos cambios en ciertas habitaciones: camas que movieron de lugar, muebles que se renovaron, adornos nuevos para subir la moral de los hospitalizados… Y el camino al consultorio era el mismo de siempre, exceptuando otros tantos arreglos a gusto personal de la nueva propietaria.

—Toma asiento y muéstrame la herida —indicó la mariposa, tal y como lo había hecho tiempo atrás en la posada cuando le curó las lesiones.

Giyuu no profirió palabra alguna y siguió las instrucciones. Se retiró el haori y la chaqueta negra del uniforme, pudiendo así arremangarse con mayor comodidad la manga que escondía su herida.

—Vaya, te dieron una buena mordida —Shinobu inspeccionó el mordisco que decoraba con una fuerte coloración la zona del antebrazo interno. Palpó los alrededores de las hendiduras para verificar la dureza de la hinchazón—. Dime si te duele cuando presiono, ¿bien?

El Pilar asintió obedientemente, y mantuvo cerrado el puño durante el examen inicial.

—Molesta un poco —musitó al fin, sabiendo que si quería curarse, no le quedaba de otra que explicar detalladamente sus síntomas.

—¿Hace cuánto te la hiciste?

—Tendrá aproximadamente unas ocho horas… —hizo memoria. Shinobu le hizo llegar un reproche con la mirada por no haber acudido antes, pero él se defendió—. Acabo de regresar.

—¿Estas marcas amarillentas siempre estuvieron así? —señaló las aureolas que rodeaban la hinchazón rojiza de cada orificio. Tomioka se fijó más detenidamente antes de negar.

—No se veía así la última vez que revisé…

—Por como luce, debió haberte inyectado veneno cuando perforó tu carne —la tensión en el brazo ante el diagnóstico inicial fue lo suficientemente notoria como para que la mariposa ablandara su semblante a uno más relajado—. No morirás, te haré unos estudios de sangre y prepararé un antídoto con base en eso.

Giyuu exhaló un suspiro de alivio, agradeciendo el hecho de haber acudido a la finca esta vez. Extendió el brazo para permitirle la extracción de sangre una vez desinfectada la zona de la mordedura.

—Aunque debo decir que me sorprendió verte venir aquí por voluntad propia… Pensé que la única forma de traerte sería medio muerto y arrastrado por los Kakushi —una vez solventado el asunto de mayor gravedad, el Pilar de Insecto se permitió retornar a su sentido del humor habitual, retirando al fin la aguja con la sangre fresca que había recolectado.

El contrario se limitó a mantener la vista fija en algún punto de la estancia al momento de contestar.

—Tú querías que viniera más seguido, ¿o no?... —se resistió a verla, pero creyó adivinar una discreta sorpresa asomarse por las facciones de la mujer, quien posteriormente adoptó su ya conocida sonrisa.

—Tendré listo el antídoto a partir de la tarde —se concentró en reacomodar su uniforme como un pretexto para mantener su vista alejada de ella. Aunque esta vez, creyó percibir un timbre más alegre asomando por su voz—. Mientras tanto, pídele a Aoi o a alguna de las niñas que te preparen una de las habitaciones.

—No vine para quedarme —rectificó el Pilar, listo al fin para voltear a verla.

—Pues qué pena~ pero quedarás internado hasta que me asegure de haber eliminado cualquier rastro de ese veneno… No querrás esparcirlo por accidente al resto de tu cuerpo, o habrá que cortarte el brazo~

La amenaza fue lo suficientemente potente como para hacerle tomar consciencia de la gravedad de la mordedura, por lo que, sin nada más que agregar, tomó su haori y partió en busca del personal para seguir las indicaciones de Shinobu.

No le extrañó recibir una habitación privada y bien acondicionada… el trato que se le daba a un Pilar siempre estaba muy por encima de la media de los cazadores, a quienes sólo se les asignaba una de dichas habitaciones cuando su situación era crítica.

Cuanto menos, se limitó a observar las novedades de aquél cuarto mientras mataba el tiempo en el reposo recetado. La puerta no volvió a abrirse sino hasta que los rayos del sol tiñeron la estancia con una tonalidad anaranjada.

—Ya tengo lista una primera prueba del antídoto… Si tenemos suerte, esta será la definitiva y no necesitaré preparar más variantes —anunció la mariposa, quien dispuso al lado de su mesita de noche una taza de té junto a los envoltorios de la medicina granulada.

—¿No ibas a inyectarme? —interrogó al ver el formato en el que había llegado el antídoto… En lo personal, sus experiencias con los medicamentos orales no fueron las mejores.

—Estamos cortos de inyecciones ahora. Las agujas que me quedan las estoy reservando para tratar a los heridos en el terreno, así que tendrás que tomártela —vació el envoltorio de un par de ellas en el líquido de la taza y revolvió el menjunje con un palito—. Bien, ahora sé un buen niño y bébetelo todo~

Giyuu no contempló con mucho entusiasmo la bebida… por lo menos agradecía que no hubiese llenado demasiado el vaso, pero el aroma que se le ocurrió verificar no le ayudó a superar su aborrecimiento a los brebajes.

Shinobu parecía divertirse ante sus pantomimas infantiles.

—Quién diría que el inmutable Pilar de Agua se vuelve todo un niño quisquilloso a la hora de tomarse su medicina~…

—No lo hago —replicó, sin poder evitar sonar como lo haría un vil mocoso regañado.

—Estás haciendo caras.

—Claro que no —no tenía ganas de entrar en otro ciclo infernal, así que decidió ponerle fin él mismo a su sufrimiento –y a sus papilas gustativas- dando un sorbo al dichoso antídoto…

… sólo para contraer todo su rostro en una amarga mueca de disgusto momentos después.

Kochou no tuvo el menor reparo a la hora de burlarse de él. Claramente, si sus intenciones eran tomar venganza por el incidente de la casa de té, no podría haberle salido mejor. La personificación del asco formada en su cara debía de valer oro.

Tragándose su indignación, junto con ese condenado sabor capaz de ahuyentar hasta a los muertos, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y entregó el cáliz del horror a su maligna creadora, quien todavía respiraba profundo para recobrar el aire que se le había escapado con el goce previo.

—No te lo terminaste todo, ese no era el trato, Tomioka-san~

—Tomé suficiente para desintoxicarme el cuerpo… No necesito intensificar mi tortura con otro trago.

—No te conocía ese lado tan dramático —sin desistir de su temple burlista, apoyó la taza sobre la mesita y atrajo una silla para sentarse a su lado. Él la observó de reojo con cierta desconfianza, a lo que ella acrecentó su sonrisa cuando contestó su pregunta silenciosa—. Ya que no quieres terminarte tus remedios, me quedaré aquí a hacerte compañía hasta que decidas ser un buen niño y terminártelo todo~

La expresión de Giyuu en respuesta dejó translucir la suficiente incomodidad como para reafirmar el deseo de quedarse en la mariposa.

—¿En serio no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No en realidad, sólo papeleo aburrido~… pero entre el papeleo aburrido y tu existencia aburrida, por lo menos puedo divertirme más contigo~

—Gracias por tu sinceridad —farfulló y reposó su mirada hacia el frente. Su tono serio dificultaba adivinar si hablaba con solemnidad o si sólo intentaba ser sarcástico, pero a Kochou no pareció importarle esa aparente sequedad de su trato.

Ella extrañamente le concedió algunos minutos de paz con un silencio poco habitual… Quizá en su mente maquinaba a detalle algún nuevo plan para aplastar su dignidad y disipar el veneno del demonio con el suyo propio. Habría esperado un comentario malintencionado con un falso dulzor, mas no la pregunta que le terminó haciendo.

—¿Volverás a venir? —indagó después de un rato.

Tomioka la observó de refilón. Ella no lo miraba.

—¿Quieres que venga?

—Sólo quiero saber si continuarás llegando por tu propio pie o si tengo que volver a perseguirte para convencerte —alzó su vista para verlo, envuelta en su clásica falsedad.

¿Qué era lo que tanto escondía, que debía ocultarse de nuevo ante él?... Cuanto menos, el trato aparentemente normal que le había dado desde que acudió a ella, le hizo creer que las cosas volvían a estar "bien" entre ellos… Pero Kochou seguía cerrándose en sí misma. Su inseguridad le devoraba al ser incapaz de leerla y descifrar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—¿Por qué yo? —sin poder esperar más, y sin una pizca de sutileza, deslizó aquella pregunta tan directo como una flecha.

Ella no pareció esperar que lanzara ese tema de forma tan repentina, pero aún así se las arregló para mantener el control y regresarle una sonrisa ligeramente cínica en contestación.

—¿Me darás una respuesta adecuada si te digo? —condicionó, refiriéndose con suma claridad a la suerte de confesión que le había arrojado como un guante a la cara en la casa de té.

Giyuu apretó los labios en una fina línea… No podía prometerle nada; ni siquiera había logrado llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo y sus propios pensamientos como para darle una respuesta concreta.

Pese a esto, Kochou pareció interpretar la dificultad adicional que acababa de sumarle con su solicitud, y en un inusual gesto de amabilidad, decidió compadecerse de él y ablandar ligeramente la demanda implícita en sus facciones. Y aún con ello, seguía sin poder leerla… No se había quitado la careta, apenas la había corrido un poco. Una rendija insuficiente para saciar su ansiedad.

Aquello le frustraba.

La expectativa bailó por unos instantes en sus ojos cuando la vio enmascararse otra vez.

—Quizá simplemente tengo mal gusto~ —respondió al fin, quebrantando de un contundente martillazo la seriedad de su pregunta.

Esta vez, él no retrocedió. Sostuvo firmemente aquél semblante reservado en su rostro, obligándola a asomarse de a poco con una sonrisa diferente de la falsa. Ya no denotaba burla ni gestos forzados; ahora podía leer un cierto deje de inseguridad y melancolía en su semblante. Retazos de la verdadera personalidad de la Shinobu que nunca se mostraba, pero que emergía al verse acorralada.

—No tengo una respuesta que pueda satisfacer tu curiosidad —admitió, quizá lamentando decepcionarlo—. Simplemente llamaste mi atención… Quería ver por mí misma qué es lo que tanto ocultas tras esa máscara…

—Tú también llevas una —le recordó.

—Por eso mismo —su sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos—. Las personas no se esconden dentro de una coraza sólo porque sí… Mis motivos los conocen todos; la mayoría ya estaba ahí para cuando sucedió— era evidente que el tema todavía le afectaba—. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?... ¿Por qué te escondes en esa armadura de piedra?

Tomioka no se sintió capaz de contestar a esa pregunta. Desvió la mirada con una disculpa implícita en ese gesto, y Kochou lo comprendió sin insistir más. La vio levantarse de su lugar cuando el sol acabó de ponerse, reduciendo la escasa luminosidad natural a casi penumbras.

—Está bien, no hace falta que contestes —aseguró, mostrándose más comprensiva por el hecho de coincidir en ese rasgo con él. Quizá, y sólo _quizá_, podrían llegar a comprenderse mejor si se atreviesen a compartir un poco de esa carga que ambos parecían soportar a sus espaldas.

La mariposa se hallaba pronta a volar de la habitación.

—Ah, una cosa más… —recapacitó repentinamente.

Antes de poder prepararse siquiera, Giyuu se vio asaltado por un inesperado y repentino beso que lo dejó pasmado en su sitio… O al menos, hasta que sintió ese infernal sabor a brebaje inundar su boca con violencia.

El cazador se removió incómodo, dispuesto a quitársela de encima y escupir esa maldita cosa; pero Kochou había desarrollado a lo largo de su carrera sus propias destrezas para conducir a los enfermos a una buena curación… Incluso si debía recurrir a la fuerza para ello.

Tan pronto como separó su boca, reemplazó sus labios por el despiadado agarre de su mano, tapando con la otra las fosas nasales de su víctima. De ese modo, acorralado contra la cama y sin poder respirar por ninguna vía, Tomioka se retorció con desespero ante la emboscada rastrera del Pilar de Insecto.

—Tendrás que tragarte eso si no quieres morir —incluso pese a la oscuridad del cuarto, la maldad destellaba en su mirada condescendiente y en aquella sonrisa perversa que continuaba siendo perfectamente visible.

A su víctima no le quedó más remedio que ceder a las demandas, siendo liberado de aquellas despiadadas manos sólo cuando el contenido bajó de un trago por su garganta. Su cuerpo no tardó en ser sacudido por un intenso ataque de tos en cuanto pudo volver a respirar, y la perpetradora supo retirarse a tiempo antes de recibir alguna represalia por recurrir a su jugada más sucia.

Esta vez, el reproche se leía perfectamente en los ojos azules de Giyuu, quien se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano tras recobrarse del ataque. En contraste, ella lucía plena y satisfecha… adoraba hacerle sufrir, eso estaba claro.

—Descansa, Tomioka-san~ —se despidió, fresca como ella sola—. Mañana revisaré cómo sigue tu herida.

Precisamente por cosas como esa era que había desistido por tanto tiempo de poner un pie en ese lugar… Entregarse a los cuidados de Kochou, era sinónimo de someterse por completo a su voluntad. Durante los siguientes días, las niñas fueron las encargadas de proporcionarle el medicamento, que claramente ya no tenía posibilidades de rechazar. No había vuelto a ver a su hostigadora personal sino hasta que fue tiempo de realizarse el último chequeo antes de ser dado de alta.

Kochou lo recibió en su estudio. Era la primera vez que entraba, percibiendo en el recinto un ambiente más privado, donde sus apuntes y el desorden que contrastaba con el resto de la hacienda, afloraban sin vergüenza por el piso y el escritorio de trabajo.

—No tienes que mostrarte tan receloso conmigo, Tomioka-san… no muerdo —habló como siempre que la desconfianza que mostraba cada vez que se le acercaba, se volvía muy notoria.

—No muerdes, pero tampoco te tiembla el pulso para emboscar a tus víctimas con un beso trampa —había replicado él sin mirarla, mientras se acomodaba el haori tras volver a vestirse.

Ella volvió a reír, como siempre.

—¿De verdad consideras eso como un beso?... Cómo se nota que eres virgen.

La potencia con la que le atravesó esa flecha envenenada le obligó a mirarla con una indignada alarma escrita por todo su rostro. Ni siquiera halló qué decir, ¿quién podría responder algo coherente a semejante degradación gratuita?... Incluso de haber tenido alguna respuesta a mano que le permitiera recomponer medianamente su dignidad mancillada, no habría podido expresarla. Ella le sorprendió con otro ataque sorpresa.

Para cuando Shinobu juntó sus labios esta vez, Giyuu pudo notar una declaración pacifista implícita en la suavidad de su gesto. No había trampas ni segundas intenciones en ese beso; sólo un movimiento inesperado que, de manera paulatina, consiguió liberar la tensión excesiva de su cuerpo.

Ella acarició sus labios con los propios, atrapándolos con insistencia en una demanda de correspondencia que no parecía llegar. Sus pequeñas manos temblaron un poco contra el agarre del haori bicolor… El Pilar de Agua pudo sentir en ese titubeo cómo la confianza con la que lo había asaltado la mariposa se desvanecía lentamente al sentirse rechazada, hasta que finalmente dejó de insistir y su calor se fue esfumando junto con el contacto.

Tomioka supo en ese instante que su falta de respuesta había sido tomada como un rechazo.

No podía dejar que ella se quedara con esa idea… No era eso lo que realmente sentía, ni lo que quería transmitir. Ya había cometido ese error en la casa de té al no ser capaz de tomar pronto una resolución que le permitiera entregarle a tiempo una respuesta, y no dispuesto equivocarse por segunda vez, se apresuró a afirmar el agarre sobre sus brazos para atraerla contra sí y corresponder a su gesto en esta oportunidad.

La torpeza de su beso era evidente ante su falta de experiencia, pero Kochou lo aceptó de buen grado y sonrió contra sus labios al sentirse correspondida. Los sentimientos que intercambiaron durante aquél contacto alcanzaron a ser mucho más claros que lo que habrían podido expresar en sus mensajes truncados por la dureza de sus caparazones, y la lectura mutua que obtuvieron del contrario resultó ser incluso más profunda que las anteriores.

Quizá, después de todo, coincidían al fin con un canal que les permitía a ambos expresarse sin recurrir a indirectas glaseadas en veneno ni monosílabos cortantes.

Shinobu debió separarse en busca de un respiro que pudiese normalizar el discreto temblor que se le manifestó en el cuerpo. Sus mejillas por primera vez adquirieron un sonrojo pleno, y Tomioka apreció cada mínimo detalle de esa imagen inédita que se desplegaba ante él.

La apertura ante su verdadero ser no duró mucho. Su sonrisa habitual volvió a adornar sus labios tras relamerse discretamente, satisfecha al haber obtenido una respuesta favorable con respecto a su declaración.

—Eso _sí_ es un beso —declaró al fin, separándose de él con la misma facilidad con la que lo había apresado—. Tu brazo ya está curado, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes hacer movimientos bruscos ni bien dado de alta —su voz se translucía con completa naturalidad; acomodó unos papeles sobre el escritorio como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque se aseguró muy encarecidamente de no volver a mirarlo—. Guarda reposo el resto del día y sé cuidadoso si sales a cazar.

Tomioka se marchó sin decir nada, y sin que nadie imaginara siquiera lo que verdaderamente había tenido lugar allá adentro. Él mismo naufragaba entre su propio aturdimiento mental con la desbordante ola de sensaciones encontradas, que le hacían cuestionarse acerca de la veracidad de lo acontecido o si habría caído víctima de las alucinaciones de alguna dosis de veneno entremezclada con su medicamento. Aunque por mucho que le diese vueltas al asunto, en el fondo sabía con plena claridad que la naturaleza de los sentimientos que Kochou le permitió saborear con ese beso, eran verdaderos.

Era una realidad que únicamente tomaba forma cuando sus miradas se encontraban a solas y conectaban. ¿Qué otra manera más sincera tendrían para comunicarse que con sus gestos y acciones, cuando sus propias palabras se convertían en el medio menos adecuado para expresarse a sí mismos?... Shinobu hablaba demasiado, pero su labia carecía de la suficiente sinceridad como para manifestar lo que sus besos transmitían. Del mismo modo, su mutismo y torpeza monosilábica echaba a perder con suma facilidad cualquier acercamiento, de no ser por el afecto que le dedicaba con cada caricia, buscando con sutileza su mano.

No hubo muestras de afecto, palabras comprometedoras o siquiera una mirada que los delatase a la vista de los demás. Mitsuri fue la única avispada que juraba y perjuraba que sentía una "vibra" extraña entre ellos, aunque nadie tomó por ciertos sus desvaríos… No es como si ocultaran adrede su relación; simplemente omitieron hacerlo público… Ninguno se sentía todavía lo suficientemente cómodo como para exponer su privacidad de forma innecesaria, cuando todavía entre ellos mismos el vínculo que les unía era bastante ambiguo.

Con una sutil caricia al caminar, una frase con dobles intenciones o un beso furtivo era suficiente para ambos. A fin de cuentas, esos pequeños gestos era todo lo que necesitaban para demostrar su afecto.

Fueron muy contadas las noches que llegaron a pasar juntos; a veces forzados a raíz de alguna misión, mas nunca hubo entre ellos un acercamiento tan íntimo.

O por lo menos así se había mantenido, hasta que coincidieron en la aldea de los forjadores sin proponérselo.

A esas alturas, la tensión acumulada sin explotar entre ellos se había tornado en extremo excesiva como para tolerarla, y las migajas de las caricias sutiles que intercambiaban de tanto en tanto, ya no eran suficientes para saciar el apetito. Hasta la fecha, sus besos se habían mantenido en la línea de lo casto y moderado para un par de jóvenes enamorados. Nunca tuvieron tiempo suficiente para entregarse de lleno a sus labios y explorarse sin reparos, como la privacidad de esa habitación les invitaba a hacerlo.

Por ser Pilares, gozaban de una residencia especial y exclusiva, la cual les aseguraba una burbuja íntima libre de interrupciones. Al menos, siempre y cuando no tuviesen la desgracia de que algún otro colega arribase justo en ese instante, en el que se comían la boca sin ningún recato de por medio.

La espalda de Shinobu chocó con cierta torpeza contra el piso, cuando Giyuu la atrapó contra su cuerpo para prolongar el beso que, consumido por la falta de aire, se lograba sostener por la pura terquedad de no ser el primero en apartarse a respirar.

La obligó a admitir la derrota cuando se giró a tomar una profunda bocanada, acompañada por la propia cuando sus rostros colorados y jadeantes volvieron a encontrarse.

La tentación de seguir era fuerte… la yukata entreabierta de su compañera y la forma hambrienta en la que le contemplaba, bastaba para estremecerlo y hacerle tragar grueso para no perder la cordura por completo.

Intentó apartarse, antes de que su impulsividad acabase arruinando las cosas; pero el agarre firme de la contraria sobre su yukata le impidió acabar de levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

No supo qué contestarle en cuanto notó su inconformidad ante la separación. Creyó que ella consideraría imprudente continuar, pero por el tono que llegó a escuchar, parecía ser todo lo contrario.

—No estoy seguro de poder parar si seguimos… — tuvo que admitir, con una vergüenza interna que no hizo más que incrementar al verle aflorar aquella sonrisa descarada y burlista.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que pares? —su pequeña pero decidida mano volvió a jalarlo hacia ella. Parecía divertirse a costa de la inquietud que le bailaba abiertamente en la mirada.

Su labial corrido por la intensidad del beso, así como la dulce invitación que le indicaba con sus ojos púrpura, sólo alimentaron con más ímpetu aquellos pensamientos que, hasta ahora, sólo había sido capaz de gozar en algunos sueños.

Porque la realidad, era que la deseaba. La deseaba con cada gramo de su ser, pero sin importar el cariño implícito en cada caricia que ella le profesara, seguía sintiéndose indigno de merecerla.

Él, de entre todos los candidatos que no dudarían en arrojarse a sus pies y honrarla con cada victoria, ¿qué tenía para ofrecer en comparación?... Ni siquiera estaba a su altura como Pilar; su título estaba vacío, y ella ni siquiera sabía la historia detrás de su inmerecido reconocimiento como cazador.

Kochou pareció notar la vacilación apesarada cuando desvió la mirada, pero antes de permitirle hacer algo más, hizo un último esfuerzo para enderezarse y apartarse de su adictivo aroma floral antes de volver a caer en el abismo de sus deseos.

—Puede venir alguien —soltó como excusa. Una que ella no se iba a tragar.

Lo capturó tan pronto alcanzó a ponerse de pie, impidiéndole emprender la cobarde retirada que tenía planeada.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que buscar más privacidad… ¿no crees?~ —sin abandonar del todo ese destello de seducción con el que envolvía su voz, jaló de su brazo para encerrarlos en su alcoba, contrastantemente oscura por la falta de iluminación que dejaron atrás en el espacio compartido tras la puerta.

Tomioka retrocedió unos pasos, permitiendo que su vista se acostumbrase a la negrura del cuarto. Los débiles destellos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana, fueron descubriendo la pequeña figura de Kochou, apoyada contra la puerta.

No iba a permitirle salir de allí, eso estaba claro.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes? —lo encaró de pronto.

Giyuu desvió la mirada, sabiendo que ahora ella podía verlo.

—No huyo —negó de manera automática.

—Lo haces —avanzó un paso hacia él, dispuesta a encararlo—. Y esta no es la primera oportunidad que dejas pasar… Siempre tienes algún pretexto: "no hay tiempo", "no es buen momento", "nos verá alguien"…

Una a una, la repetición de sus excusas fueron apilándose sobre sus hombros como pesadas piedras, de las cuales ahora no podía escapar.

Shinobu avanzó despacio, pero sin dejar de escudriñarlo con esa mirada fija, que sentía más intensa que nunca.

—¿Es necesario que te ocultes de mí?... ¿ahora? —la oyó indagar. Su tono suave sólo evidenciaba lo mucho que le frustraban sus evasivas.

Pero no contestó.

Se enfrascó en su capa protectora de silencio, la cual parecía ser inútil cuando ella al fin se detuvo al quedar frente a frente.

—Mírame.

Giyuu entrecerró los ojos. La fina gota de sudor que trazó su camino por su mejilla, evidenciaba sin problemas cuán tenso se sentía.

—Mírame —exigió de nuevo. Esta vez, halló una nota de demanda más necesitada, que le hizo imposible el negarse a su pedido.

Despacio y con cierta reticencia, el Pilar giró su rostro hacia el frente, encontrándose al fin con la mirada apacible y descubierta de su compañera. Se había despojado de su máscara… y sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, le estaba pidiendo hacer lo mismo.

Se sentía mal consigo mismo de no haber podido salir del todo de su coraza, pese a las muy contadas veces en las que ella había emergido para él.

¿Pero cómo podría?... Shinobu se ocultaba en honor a su hermana; lo hacía para sobrellevar el dolor de su pérdida y seguir adelante, erguida como su título exigía… Él en cambio, no podía ni siquiera enorgullecerse de sus razones… No era el valiente y honorable guerrero que ella debía pensar.

Y temía decepcionarla más que a nada.

—¿No vas a mostrarme? —Shinobu entrecerró levemente los ojos. Había un destello de molesta decepción emergiendo desde el fondo, mas no por ello se veía dispuesta a rendirse… Por el contrario.

Su siguiente jugada le dejó sin palabras.

Aún tras vacilar por unos momentos con un débil temblor en su mano, no dudó en jalar del nudo que conformaba el obi en su cintura. La yukata resbaló con delicadeza de sus hombros, reuniéndose en el piso con la pieza faltante y descubriendo así la desnudez de su cuerpo.

En ningún momento dejó de perforarlo con la mirada. Claramente, no quería perderse ni un instante de la sorpresa que le vio aflorar en su semblante de piedra, rompiéndole la máscara a martillazos con tal de arrancársela a pedazos con sus propias manos.

Aún entre las penumbras del cuarto, la blanquecina luz de la luna bastaba para recortar su silueta con una delicadeza sobria.

La falta de iluminación le hizo dudar por un momento de si aquello que percibía en sus mejillas era un intenso carmín, sólo verificado en cuanto su vista la examinó con más detalle, despojado por completo del pudor inicial. Intentaba mostrarse firme ante él, pero el temblor que tomó su pequeña mano cuando fue a parar a la abertura de la yukata ajena acabó delatándola.

Y entonces, se sintió menos tenso al notar que no era el único luchando para mantener a raya sus nervios.

Cuanto menos, debía ser justo y abrirse al menos un poco para compartir como ella lo estaba haciendo, cuán intimidante se le hacía afrontar ese momento.

Envolvió su fina muñeca con su mano, intentando brindarle la poca seguridad que tenía mediante el contacto. Instintivamente inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia ella, pero al momento de concretar el acercamiento, se vio paralizado de pronto por un tembloroso brillo expectante en los ojos ajenos.

Quizá, todo este tiempo, ella había estado más nerviosa de lo que él podría haber imaginado. Allí, mostrándose tal cual era y despojada de sus ropas ante su mirada, Shinobu finalmente lucía como la delicada mujer que debería haber sido de no haber tenido que escudarse bajo gruesas capas de falsa seguridad para soportar la vida de un cazador y el peso de un Pilar.

Ambos eran tan parecidos en el fondo…

La necesidad de transmitirle ese pensamiento lo empujó a concretar la maniobra. Liberó su muñeca para acariciarle la mejilla al momento de besarla, y Shinobu imitó el gesto con una mayor laxitud en su cuerpo al sentirse correspondida.

Sintió su mano colarse por la apertura de la prenda para acariciar su torso de forma lenta y detallada, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Las caricias de esta noche se sentían más ardientes de lo usual, logrando erizarle la piel cada vez que la sentía recorrerlo con esa parsimonia casi tímida. Probablemente, hacia sus adentros, todavía deseaba que fuese él quien tuviese la iniciativa y le quitara ese peso de encima.

Se animó a descender su tacto más allá de lo que se podría considerar recatado, degustando con plena libertad la suavidad de su tersa piel y el atractivo de sus curvas. Una oleada de calor envolvió su cuerpo cuando la sintió temblar ante el contacto, y no se resistió al impulso de dejar de lado las consideraciones para devorar de forma hambrienta su boca.

Su pareja pareció estremecerse ante el atrevimiento repentino, obligándola a romper el beso cuando más se intensificaba.

—Espera… —le pidió ella. Seguidamente, se vio girado por su mano y obligado a retroceder unos pasos hasta pisar las sábanas de la cama, donde con un sutil empujón le pidió que se sentara para así poder apoyarse sobre él y acomodarse en su regazo en un contacto más íntimo.

Posiblemente el cambio de posturas se debía al temblor que tomó sus piernas a último minuto, cuando él mostró señales de intensificar su avance.

Desde ese nuevo ángulo, podía al menos observar a mayor detalle el rostro de su amada. La tenue luminosidad blanquecina que ahora le daba de lleno en la cara, evidenciaba su sonrojo explosivo, así como su mirada ligeramente cohibida que no dejaba de ser intensa, deseosa por experimentar más.

Giyuu entendió entonces por qué algunos cazadores exageraban y la llamaban "diosa"… en ese preciso instante de verdad le pareció una.

—Ahora sí, puedes seguir —anunció con un tono delicado, idéntico al tacto de su mano cuando trazó un sutil recorrido por su mejilla.

Esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó para besarle. La sintió buscar un mejor acomodo al apoyar sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas para mantenerse erguida, consumiéndose por los escalofríos esporádicos que desencadenaba en ella cada que sus manos acariciaban su cintura. No pasó mucho hasta que le contagió con esos mismos temblores; la desnudez de la entrepierna femenina comenzaba a despertar con notoriedad los instintos más bajos que apenas se ocultaban tras el velo de su prenda a medio quitar. Intencional o no, ese discreto roce estaba desencadenando una fogata interna que pronto sería imposible de sofocar.

Sintió el tacto femenino recorrer con precisión los músculos de su espalda, de sus costados y su torso, apoyado contra la calidez de su busto al desnudo. Envueltos en la penumbra de la noche, la oscuridad les ofrecía una manta de seguridad para explorarse mutuamente con un reducido pudor, proporcionándoles la excusa perfecta para observarse y conocerse con sus manos. Así lo hacía la mariposa, quien, sin dejar de ser discreta, recorrió casi toda su figura con las yemas de los dedos; casi pidiéndole que la imitara e hiciera lo mismo con su cuerpo, donde él mismo acababa deteniéndose antes de alcanzar a rozar aquello que tanto deseaba.

—Tócame más —exigió de pronto, delatada por una vacilación involuntaria que se adhirió a su voz. Tal y como supuso, lucía inconforme ante sus toqueteos discretos, demasiado mojigatos para la situación actual, por lo que, sin esperar más, guió su propia mano con la suya hacia el destino que más añoraba palpar.

Giyuu no le puso muchos peros, y con un ávido deseo de catar por sí mismo, masajeó finalmente la redondez de su seno. Se sentía tan suave y cálido como había imaginado; pero no por ello se volvía menos adictivo palparlo.

Apenas atinó a alzar la vista cuando la sintió reprimir un suspiro que no alcanzó a ser disfrazado por su cuerpo, estremeciéndose notoriamente sobre su erección ya formada.

Él también suspiró, lidiando con las sensaciones propias que le quemaban dolorosamente en su entrepierna.

—Kochou… —musitó.

—Llámame por mi nombre —exhaló ella—. No tiene caso que me sigas llamando con tanta formalidad en un momento así…

Ella tenía razón… Hasta le pareció ridículo el haberla llamado por su apellido cuando manoseaba descaradamente uno de sus pechos.

—Shinobu… —corrigió entonces, sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza— ¿puedo…?

Su pregunta a medias sólo indicaba el deseo incontenible que le consumía por dejarse llevar e ir más allá con su manoseo desvergonzado. Aún así, seguía siendo su primera experiencia de cama, y realmente le atemorizaba el no saber con precisión cómo proceder; si requería de su aprobación cada que quisiera avanzar un nuevo escalón o si estaba bien dejarse llevar sin más.

La mariposa exhaló un gemido frustrado cuando, al frotar su cadera contra la suya, desató una correntada eléctrica por la espina de ambos.

—No necesitas pedirme permiso para todo, tonto… —refutó finalmente, luchando contra el nudo que llevaba amarrado con demasiada firmeza a su cintura—. Sólo haz lo que tengas ganas de hacer y bésame.

La orden acabó concretándola ella misma cuando afirmó su rostro con una de sus manos. El beso había escalado rápidamente a uno hambriento y necesitado, quizá equiparable únicamente a la frustración con la que la sentía batallar con la cinta de su prenda.

No pasó mucho hasta que finalmente se compadeció y decidió ayudarla, debiendo abandonar la calidez reconfortante de sus senos para deshacerse él mismo del nudo que se había hecho con el obi. La sintió bufar contra su boca, enmudeciendo un merecido reclamo por complicarle tanto la tarea con esa condenada cinta que, a fin de cuentas, acabó siendo lanzada lejos a modo de desquite.

La yukata fue abierta con relativa prontitud, dejando a la vista su masculinidad erguida. Sólo allí la cazadora abandonó sus labios para espiar indiscretamente aquello que tanto se había esforzado por liberar.

El Pilar de Agua observó desde su relativa inmutabilidad las reacciones de la contraria. Podría no expresarlo abiertamente, pero por supuesto que le interesaba la opinión que ella pudiese llegar a tener… Más al desconocer la experiencia con la que contaba en dicho ámbito.

Por ese motivo, el vislumbrar un deje de sorpresa asomar por sus facciones cada vez más coloradas, llegó a alentarlo lo suficiente como para ganar un poco de confianza en sí mismo. En lo que la atención de su compañera yacía fija sobre su recién descubierta anatomía, él decidió hacer lo propio y darse el gusto al consumar una de sus mayores tentaciones desde que la vio desnudarse.

El gemido sobresaltado que la oyó liberar cuando atrapó un pezón entre sus labios, le supuso de alguna manera una pequeña revancha por todas las veces en las que ella sacó ventaja en el terreno con sus provocaciones y burlas. Hasta ese momento, la había escuchado reprimir tanto como él cualquier jadeo demasiado audible que pudiese romper el silencio de la noche, pero finalmente parecía haber acertado en un punto clave para obligarla a ceder ante sus caricias.

Rodeó su cintura para repegarla más contra él en cuanto la sintió temblar por completo, y recordando sus palabras anteriores, no pidió permiso para seguir sus instintos y hundir su rostro entre la suave calidez de sus pechos. Succionó con suavidad las primeras veces, animándose a alternar con pequeñas mordidas a las que no se pudo resistir. El sólo escuchar lo mucho que ella parecía disfrutarlo bastaba para que sus deseos ardieran a la más alta temperatura.

—Giyuu… san… —la oyó gemir, animándose a finalmente llamarlo por su nombre. Sintió su ruego silencioso envolverlo entre sus brazos, alentándolo a seguir. Sus finos dedos se le enredaron de manera necesitada en el cabello—. No imaginé que... serías tan atrevido en la cama… —susurró cerca de su oído. El timbre de su voz podría haber pasado por una de sus tantas burlas, de no ser por el temblor que se le escabullía sin quererlo.

Propinó una mordida ligeramente más fuerte en respuesta, arrancándole con ello un jadeo que no pudo contener a tiempo. No iba a permitirle molestarlo a placer ahora; no cuando finalmente había girado el tablero al dar con su punto débil. La sintió arañar con sutileza su espalda, desatando tenues escalofríos a su paso que bastaron para erizarle la piel. Kochou aún intentaba resistirse a gemir abiertamente, y de no ser por algún movimiento inesperado que lograse tomarla desprevenida, no conseguiría lo que buscaba con tanta facilidad.

Pensó en liberar su cintura para descender hacia su epicentro de placer, pero una vez más, ella le sorprendió adelantándose a la jugada.

No estaba preparado para sentir esa mano descarada rodearlo en su zona más vulnerable. La oyó reír suavemente cuando dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado, doblándose por instinto contra la suavidad de su cuerpo. Nunca una mano ajena había llegado a tocarle siquiera; y el hecho de que fuese el Pilar de Insecto quien ahora lo tuviese en su poder, le bastaba para generarle una comprensible preocupación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Giyuu-san?... —murmuró contra su oído. Su voz aún sonaba ligeramente afectada, pero la nueva posición ventajosa que había tomado fue suficiente para impulsarla a recobrarse— ¿Acaso estoy presionando muy fuerte? —pudo haber ungido esa indagación con el mismo tono burlista de antes, pero esta vez pareció preguntar en serio.

El aludido simplemente cobró el aire con un respiro profundo y separó finalmente su cara del busto femenino, sintiéndose derrotado en una batalla que creía tener ganada.

—No, así está bien… —admitió con la voz algo ronca, fijando su vista en el pecho que había dejado intacto. Shinobu lo obligó a mirarla cuando le subió el mentón con la mano libre. La sonrisa que le dedicaba era sutil, aunque verdadera.

—Mis labios están aquí —le recordó, exigiendo una demanda que no tardó en corresponder.

La mano femenina sostuvo el lateral de su rostro para besarlo cómodamente con mayor intensidad; aunque debía admitir que le estaba costando trabajo satisfacer su petición sin verse interrumpido por su respiración entrecortada, prueba de cada jadeo que muy obstinadamente se guardaba para sí mismo. A ella pareció divertirle, la sintió sonreír casi victoriosa contra sus labios, mientras su otra mano frotaba con una mayor avidez su falo.

Cada vez perdía más terreno. Le había permitido acorralarlo sin casi notarlo… Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así. Despacio, y disfrazándose en una caricia sutil, deslizó una de sus manos por la línea de su columna, hasta perderse más abajo. El contacto directo con la suavidad ardiente de su sexo desencadenó en ella un sobresalto que casi la obligó a romper el beso. Giyuu saboreó hacia sus adentros el momento en el que la vio abrir los ojos para reclamarle y encajarle una suave mordida a su labio inferior como signo de protesta.

Ahora que el terreno estaba igualado, podía fácilmente volver a recuperar el control de la situación. En especial tras comprobar que la entrepierna femenina le ofrecía mayores oportunidades para arrancarle gemidos y estremecimientos con sólo frotar sus dedos entre sus pliegues humedecidos. Sintió el agarre de la mano ajena volverse tenso y apretarle inconscientemente en un desahogo. Todavía se negaba a abandonar por completo su boca para dejar escapar con libertad todos aquellos suspiros que intentaba reprimir.

Eran tercos los dos, demasiado orgullosos como para ceder ante el otro sin dar pelea. Pero estaba seguro de vencer esta vez, cuando hundió sus dedos en su cavidad y los sintió empaparse.

La espalda de la chica se curvó de inmediato cuando exclamó aquél gemido perfectamente audible que habría despertado a cualquier otro inquilino de haber tenido más Pilares hospedados en la posada. Supo que su victoria quedó consolidada cuando su miembro fue liberado y ambas manos fueron a parar a su espalda, arañándolo con una evidente desesperación acrecentada por el sutil movimiento de las caderas femeninas contra sus dedos.

—Eres… un tramposo —la oyó farfullar contra su oído, cuando encontró un soporte para su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Tú atacaste primero —tuvo que recordarle, cediendo a sus instintos que lo llevaron a profundizar su intromisión. La oyó jadear de forma ahogada. Sus uñas se incrustaron en su espalda, y su interior ardiente se tornó irresistiblemente apretado.

Giyuu tuvo que tragar grueso y abstenerse de tomarla allí mismo. Por mucho que su miembro le quemara dolorosamente, sabía que no podía darse el gusto sin antes asegurarse de haberla lubricado de la forma correcta… Nunca le prestó demasiada atención a las conversaciones indiscretas de Uzui, pero alguna que otra cosa llegó a aprender de su experiencia.

El cuerpo femenino se estremeció con el movimiento torpe de sus dígitos. La sintió humedecerse en una calidez sofocante.

—No seas tan brusco… —indicó con un suspiro tentador que terminó acabando del todo con su resistencia.

—Shinobu… —profirió su nombre con un tinte evidentemente necesitado antes de besarla con una breve brusquedad. Pudo notar su sobresalto cuando, sin previo aviso, la recostó en la cama para encerrarla contra su cuerpo.

El gesto de inesperada sorpresa pocas veces visto en su semblante, le pareció bastante adorable en ese momento. De no ser porque la tenía justo ante sus ojos, jamás creería que la imperturbable sonrisa sarcástica de Kochou Shinobu podría llegar a destapar una expresión desprevenida y teñida de un cohibido nerviosismo en un sonrojo intenso. Había deshecho todas las capas en las que se ocultaba hasta finalmente llegar a la muchacha que, como cualquier otra, temía, amaba y enclaustraba sus inseguridades en lo profundo de su ser.

—Estás demasiado tensa… —observó. Se inclinó contra su cuello para sentir su aroma y depositar unas caricias suaves, que seguidamente repartió por sus brazos con ayuda de las manos.

La sintió respirar de manera entrecortada, con estremecimientos sutiles que destapaba por donde sus labios iban pasando.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté si me asaltas de repente?

Se vio rodeado por sus brazos mientras recorría la calidez de su piel con los labios. Sintió sus dedos enredársele en el cabello para jugar con sus mechones, los cuales jaló con una repentina alarma en cuanto pareció percatarse de la dirección que tomaba con sus besos sospechosamente bajos por su vientre.

—¿Qué haces? —su voz perdió todo rastro de calma que pudiese haber demostrado con su respuesta anterior. La laxitud que poco a poco le había hecho ganar con la trayectoria de sus besos, se crispó en una tensión más notoria que antes.

Tomioka despegó finalmente sus labios para responder al contacto visual con su habitual tranquilidad en la mirada.

—Quiero verte.

—¿Por qué? —la vio volver a esconderse tras una improvisada sonrisa cargada de tensión, cerrando sus piernas por acto reflejo—. Ni siquiera verás nada con esta oscuridad.

—Me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera sin pedirte permiso —debió recordarle, haciendo que ella probablemente se recriminase a sí misma por haberle dedicado esas palabras.

—¿Puedo? —insistió ante su silencio. La vio rehuir de su mirada al clavarla en un costado, para posteriormente volver a recostarse y aflojar la tensión que mantenía cerradas sus piernas.

—Eres tan sucio… —consintió su demanda con aquella protesta resignada, y él no perdió el tiempo cuando decidió acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Si bien era cierto que no podía apreciar la vista como hubiese querido por las penumbras de la alcoba, por lo menos se valía de ésta para tomarse libertades que en otras circunstancias probablemente se habría guardado como un pensamiento muy hermético.

Corroboró con anterioridad la sensibilidad desatada en aquella zona, pero incluso tratándose del mismo lugar, la diferencia que marcó su lengua con respecto a sus dedos pareció ser muy notoria. Ni siquiera con su exploración previa llegó a sentirla tensarse tanto ni gemir con tanta libertad como cuando cedió a la tentación de _probarla_ directamente.

El cosquilleo eléctrico lo contagió a él también, producto de su propia excitación. Incluso cuando su zona baja exigía una inmediata atención que aplacase su doloroso ardor, pareció encontrar una adictiva satisfacción al estimular la zona más sensible de la anatomía femenina. Deseaba acariciarla más, saborearla más y saberse el responsable directo de provocarle cada estremecimiento y suspiro que exhalase en la intimidad de la habitación. Sentía su propio complejo evaporarse paulatinamente cada vez que la escuchaba jadear su nombre con ese necesitado deseo implícito.

Incluso siendo consciente de lo ruidosa que estaba siendo, Shinobu parecía haberse vuelto incapaz de silenciarse en esta oportunidad. Intentó mitigar sus suspiros al cubrirse parcialmente la boca con una de sus manos, pero las descargas que recibía incesantemente desde su zona más íntima no le daban tregua para sosegarse. Arañó con ansiedad contenida las sábanas, y sus piernas atraparon la cabeza del perpetrador para pegarlo más contra su sexo. El Pilar de Agua comprendió la intensidad de su demanda cuando sintió sus caderas moverse contra él, así como el tirón en sus cabellos en reclamo por hacerla caer en ese estado.

Giyuu jadeó hambriento contra su entrepierna; deseaba desesperadamente continuar arrancándole gemidos donde su nombre resonara con el tinte tembloroso de su dulce voz, pero había llegado a su propio límite. La temperatura se incrementó al máximo, y él ya no se sentía en condiciones de esperar.

Abrió nuevamente la prisión de sus piernas para poder separarse, sintiendo su rostro y su cuerpo entero arder con la misma intensidad que la de su pareja, quien luchaba de la misma forma para recobrarse de su arremetida anterior.

—Shinobu —exhaló su nombre sin cansarse de repetirlo, retornando a su sitio para posicionarse sobre ella en busca de un contacto visual. Llegado el momento, sintió el susurro de la duda colarse por sus pensamientos; pero comprendía muy bien que debía tenerlo en claro antes de arruinar las cosas con su inexperiencia—. ¿Qué tan delicado tengo que ser?... —se atrevió, finalmente, a preguntarle lo que desde hace tanto moría por saber.

La mariposa pareció demorar un poco en comprender la naturaleza de su interrogante, aún aturdida por la cascada de estímulos que había descargado en ella. La vio liberar una pequeña risa, divertida ante la parsimonia con la que indagaba sobre su experiencia previa. Ella simplemente alzó su mano, ligeramente temblorosa para acariciarle el rostro y los labios con el pulgar.

—Tan delicado como se requiere para una primera vez.

Mentiría si dijera que su respuesta no le generó un muy bien escondido regocijo interno. El saber que le entregaba su virginidad, a pesar de los múltiples fastidios y burlas que había estado recibiendo por su parte sobre su nula experiencia en la cama, le llenó de una reconfortante calidez que se desparramó por todo su pecho.

Giyuu le agradeció con una mirada y un corto beso el haberlo escogido, y sus manos pronto buscaron entrelazarse con las de ella mientras rozaba con la punta la entrada de su cavidad.

—No creo que haya una manera de hacer esto sin que te duela —confesó—, así que desquítate tanto como necesites con mis manos. No importa si me clavas las uñas hasta rasgarme la piel.

—Pensaba hacerlo aunque no me lo dijeras —Kochou aún tuvo tiempo de dedicarle una última sonrisa confiada antes de delatar su creciente nerviosismo con el apretón tembloroso sobre las manos de su pareja. Intentó relajar su cuerpo tanto como pudo y abrir las piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

Tomioka asaltó su boca con un beso lento y profundo, buscando así relajarla tanto como le fuese posible mientras se frotaba contra la humedad de sus pliegues para empaparse antes de ingresar. De haberle prestado más atención a las pláticas sucias que nadie le pedía a Uzui pero que se empeñaba en expresar de igual manera, quizá habría logrado pescar algún consejo que le permitiera llevar ese momento con menos torpeza de principiante. Ahora ya era tarde para intentar buscar conocimiento en alguna parte; todo lo que podía hacer era dar lo mejor de sí y tratar de empujar despacio, requiriendo un poco más de esfuerzo para alojar la cabeza en el interior femenino.

Kochou exclamó un quejido ahogado que trató de reprimir con un fuerte apretón sobre sus manos. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba de golpe, deshaciendo el trabajo previo que tanto tiempo le había tomado realizar.

El calor ajeno incrementó el suyo propio, alimentando sus instintos que dictaban una arremetida más fuerte para concretar su avance. Contenerse de hacerlo le costó más trabajo del que habría imaginado. Trató de mantener su ingreso de la forma más lenta que pudo, deseando que sus dimensiones se acoplaran con la menor resistencia a las suyas.

Tal y como lo supuso, la cumbre máxima del dolor no tardó en expresarse en el rostro de la mariposa. El beso se rompió con un gemido ahogado y teñido por el malestar. Sintió las uñas encajarse con fuerza sobre el dorso de sus manos, y su pequeño cuerpo se retorció en un manojo de tensión debajo del suyo.

—¿Quieres que salga? —le ofreció al verla sufrir tanto. Quizá no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y había una manera de quitarle la virginidad que fuese más indolora.

—¡No! —exclamó en una queja que claramente contrariaba la expresión de su cara. Llegó a morderse el labio con fuerza, mientras calmaba la tensión adicional con respiraciones profundas que le ayudaron a dejar correr algunas lágrimas.

Su interior apretaba con fuerza, tentándole dolorosamente a dejarse abrazar en su totalidad por la ardiente sensación que colmaba su inmersión. No era fácil para él tampoco el simplemente quedarse estancado con su propio placer golpeándole las narices y el sufrimiento que veía dominar a su pareja en simultáneo.

Aún con una clara incomodidad rebalsando por su rostro, Shinobu alcanzó a rodearlo con sus piernas para incentivarlo a continuar con la penetración.

—Sigue… —le indicó, tomando una respiración profunda— eventualmente… dejará de doler, así que sólo sigue…

Tomioka le devolvió el apretón con sus manos. Le resultaba doloroso a él también continuar a sabiendas de que era el único capaz de disfrutarlo, pero comprendía que debía avanzar o retirarse en algún momento. Se inclinó para besar su cuello y limpiar sus lágrimas con una caricia sutil de sus labios, lamentándose por no poder hacer otra cosa para hacerle más llevadero el proceso.

Intentó acelerar las cosas al empujar con más fuerza esta vez, creyendo que quizá sólo prolongaba su padecimiento al hacerlo de forma lenta. Embistió un par de veces más para terminar de abrirse paso en su interior, estremeciéndose por completo ante el contraste entre el indescriptible placer que lo envolvió por completo y los gritos parcialmente contenidos con los que Kochou se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Jamás había experimentado algo semejante, y pronto sus manos rivalizaron con el apretón que su pareja le dedicaba por razones opuestas. Se sentía mal; su culpa no llegó a ser devorada por completo ante el deleite que consumía sus partes bajas. Escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, donde sus jadeos de regocijo se mezclaban con los apesadumbrados de ella.

—No te quedes… ahí quieto, muévete…— jadeó con dolor, haciéndole elevar su rostro para verla.

—Pero aún te duele.

—Y me seguirá doliendo si no haces nada —volvió a protestarle. En esos instantes, había un claro indicio de reclamo en su mirada. Probablemente le estaba resultando más doloroso de lo que se habría imaginado para su primera vez, y él debía asumir la responsabilidad por su torpeza de principiante.

Así lo hizo, y liberó el agarre de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla mientras la besaba. No hallaba ninguna forma de hacer la penetración menos dolorosa, pero por lo menos podía mimarla mientras le dejaba la espalda libre para que se desquitara. Sintió los primeros arañazos incrustársele en la piel cuando terminó de adentrarse a profundidad en ella, dando inicio al vaivén que tanto había estado esperando.

Antes de esa noche, jamás habría imaginado siquiera cuán placentero podría ser un encuentro íntimo con su pareja. Había llegado a desearla, sí, pero ni siquiera su imaginación se le había adelantado tanto como él mismo al recorrer sus rincones más profundos, explorándola como nunca nadie lo había hecho. El ardor envolvente que le ofrecía la intimidad femenina electrificaba con destellos poderosos su cuerpo entero y su mente, empujándolo por instinto a buscar más: _necesitaba_ hundirse más en ella, frotarse con mayor velocidad y sentir que se fundían en uno solo.

Pronto dejó de sentir el ardor de los arañazos sobre su espalda, que paulatinamente se tornaron en un agarre más necesitado. Ya no percibía dolor en los suspiros que escapaban de su boca cada que sus labios rompían el beso en busca de aire. El malestar comenzaba a mermar, permitiéndole, por fin, disipar el pinchazo de culpa al comprobar que ambos podían disfrutarse con plenitud el uno al otro.

Decidió liberar su boca para volver a besar su cuello, como tanto había estado deseando hacerlo desde que la observó ofreciéndolo en su interpretación de geisha. Incentivado por los suspiros que arrancaba de sus labios sonrosados ante cada embestida, cada roce y cada beso, colmó su cuerpo empapado de caricias que desde hace mucho dejaron de ser tímidas y discretas. A partir de ahora, podría permitirse recorrerla con toda libertad, memorizar cada indistinguible cicatriz en su cuerpo y velar para proteger que otras nuevas llegasen a marcarla.

Sintió los dedos contrarios explorarlo de la misma manera hasta perderse en sus oscuros cabellos largos, empapados aún por su baño nocturno previo al encuentro.

De haber sabido que algún día llegaría a amar tanto y a ser correspondido de la misma manera, quizá habría podido enfrentar sus peores días de tormento con menos amargura. Se sintió tonto por haber huido de ella tanto tiempo. Sólo Shinobu podía borrar momentáneamente de su cabeza los fantasmas autodestructivos que constantemente le obligaban a despreciarse, y deseaba retribuirle con todo el cariño que pudiese expresar en sus acciones. Deseaba hacerla feliz, permitirle disfrutar tanto como él e incluso más, para que aquél momento pudiesen recordarlo siempre; incluso ante lo efímero de sus condenadas existencias.

Besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo donde pudiera llegar, y colmó de caricias los rincones donde sus labios no alcanzaban, profesándole con cada roce una declaración de amor que no podría ser equiparable a las palabras. Shinobu pareció comprenderle cuando, adornada con una sonrojada y muy sincera sonrisa, lo abrazó contra su pecho para continuar dejándose amar. Ya no reprimía ninguno de los suspiros que acabaron llenando la alcoba, no tenía nada que ocultar. Las máscaras finalmente quedaron atrás para desnudar los sentimientos más profundos que se guardaban el uno al otro, y su interior lo abrazó con la misma intensidad, obligándolo a acompañarla con sus propios jadeos roncos.

—Shinobu… tengo que salir ahora —advirtió como pudo, sintiéndose incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo. Habría deseado prolongar ese momento toda la noche de haber podido, pero los propios estímulos que había depositado en el cuerpo de la joven repercutían sobre él con una intensa ola de calor.

—Córrete adentro —le pidió con un exhausto jadeo. Giyuu la miró perplejo, pero ella sólo contestó con una cariñosa y agotada sonrisa—. Lo tengo controlado, sólo… hazlo adentro.

El estremecimiento que estrechó sus paredes internas acabó por derribar todas sus defensas, imposibilitándole con ello retirarse a tiempo por más que hubiese querido. El Pilar de Agua descargó su orgasmo con un gruñido ronco que le hizo estremecerse desde los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces del cabello. El soporte brindado por sus manos le hizo arrugar con fuerza las sábanas bajo su tacto, sintiendo de primera mano cómo el éxtasis de su pareja acrecentaba el propio cuando lo arrimó desesperadamente con un abrazo.

La mariposa se desplomó exhausta sobre el empapado futón, arrastrándolo consigo tras perder todas sus fuerzas ante la intensa culminación. Se había vaciado por completo en su interior, y lo que sea que hubiese planeado la joven boticaria, sólo esperaba que fuese efectivo.

Bien podría haber caído dormido, de no ser por el cálido contacto de la mano ajena repasando su mejilla.

Agotado, Giyuu volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada púrpura de su amante. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban en una, y Shinobu nunca lució tan desbordante de felicidad como en ese momento. Acabó acomodándose a un costado para no aplastarla, e imitó su gesto al acariciar su mejilla ardiente y húmeda.

—Finalmente te la quitaste, ¿eh?... —articuló con jadeos cansados, todavía en proceso de normalizar su respiración.

Tomioka manifestó su respuesta con un suspiro, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

—¿Estás satisfecha con lo que encontraste debajo?

Su sonrisa se acrecentó, pese al cansancio que dominaba sobre sus párpados.

—Creo que podría conformarme —bromeó por última vez.

Sus recuerdos sobre aquella noche se difuminaron casi de forma inmediata a la respuesta de la mariposa. Quizá habría sucumbido ante el cansancio, no lograba recordarlo. Lo que sí había quedado fijo con mucha claridad en su memoria, fue que a partir de ese entonces, la comunicación entre ellos fluyó libre de cualquier obstáculo. Sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras, ambos adquirieron una facilidad inédita para leerse mutuamente, aún cuando sus máscaras permanecieran adheridas con firmeza sobre sus rostros.

Nadie guardaría ni la más mínima sospecha de la clase de relación que habían estado entretejiendo en silencio, del mismo modo que ninguno de sus camaradas podría llegar a conocerlos tan bien como se conocían el uno al otro. Giyuu era plenamente consciente de lo afortunado que había llegado a ser, a pesar del oficio al cual servía. Entregar su vida a cazar demonios significaba el compromiso y la voluntad de confrontar a la muerte cada noche y prepararse para lo peor; la amplia mayoría de sus compañeros perecerían sin siquiera llegar a intercambiar un solo roce con la persona por quien alzaban sus espadas, y mentiría si no dijera que una buena parte de su favorable situación no le generaba una pesada sensación de culpa, de estar viviendo más de lo que un cazador inepto como él merecía…

Tanto el haber ascendido al puesto de Pilar cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de calificar por sí mismo como cazador, así como el saberse tan profundamente correspondido por la mujer que amaba cuando su hermana sacrificó ese idílico futuro por él, le suponía una carga emocional tan densa que le obligaba a sentirse indigno de todo lo que había obtenido.

Y aún así, tenía el descaro de querer más. Cada momento a solas con Shinobu le hacía olvidar por un mínimo instante que el mundo era un lugar abrumadoramente hostil. Deseaba poder entregarle una vida apacible y honorable, como la que debió haber tenido si sus padres no hubiesen sido asesinados por un demonio. Anhelaba formar un hogar con ella y vivir a su lado hasta el día de su último respiro… Pero ninguno de los dos podía permitirse ese lujo. Lo sabía perfectamente. _Eran cazadores_. El mero hecho de mantener una relación como la que ya tenían era razón suficiente para llevarse un sentimiento de gratificante bienestar a la tumba.

¿Por qué entonces no lograba silenciar esa voz que a diario se entrometía en sus pensamientos, contagiándole de un sentimiento de inconformidad? ¿Por qué su egoísmo seguía pinchándole en busca de más, cuando acabó llegando más lejos de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado?

—¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir desperdiciando tu vida?!

Las palabras de Sabito resonaron con fuerza, y su figura le pareció tan tangible como su cachetada… ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo, volvería a corregirle para disipar de un golpe sus titubeos y encausarlo hacia el rumbo que no se atrevía a seguir por cuenta propia?

—¡La felicidad es un tesoro muy extraño de encontrar en este mundo, no la desperdicies!

—Pero… —el pequeño e inseguro Giyuu tragó grueso antes de volver a incorporarse— yo le quité ese futuro a mi hermana… no tengo derecho de…

—¡Ella te entregó ese derecho! ¡Renunció a su futuro para que tú lo tuvieras!—Sabito sujetó con fuerza sus hombros, acrecentando de esa forma el regaño en su mirada y la firmeza de sus palabras— ¡No te sigas culpando por querer ser feliz! ¡Está bien ser egoísta a veces! ¡Así que deja de hacerte a un lado a ti mismo en tu propia vida!

Las palabras de su mejor amigo resonaron como un eco lejano, evaporándose en el aire junto con aquél sueño. Debería disculparse con él por perturbar su descanso eterno con sus simples problemas mundanos; aunque eso no le quitaba la razón a sus palabras.

Su hermana lo dio todo por él. Sabito también se sacrificó para que él y otros muchos pudieran seguir adelante y avanzar hasta donde sus pasos los llevasen. Continuar desperdiciando cada oportunidad de emerger de entre las tinieblas y obtener un pequeño destello de luz, sólo echaría por tierra los esfuerzos de quienes velaron para entregarle un futuro.

Deseó darse una oportunidad a sí mismo y atreverse a dar ese paso que tanto anhelaba, pero no halló su oportunidad sino hasta que, empujados por un incesante diluvio que les retrasó en su camino, una pareja de ancianos les socorrieron con té y hospedaje hasta que amainara la tormenta.

Aparentemente, Kochou les había salvado la vida en el pasado, por lo que los amables señores se mostraron muy entusiasmados al poder regresarle el favor aunque fuese en una mínima parte.

—¿Están seguros de marcharse ya? Podría volver a llover en cualquier momento.

—Les estamos muy agradecidos por permitirnos quedarnos, pero no queremos causar más molestias. Debemos continuar lo antes posible con nuestro camino —la mariposa declinó la oferta con toda la dulzura que su voz tenía para dar.

—Es una lástima —la señora claramente deseaba poder hacer más por su salvadora, pero al ver que el joven avanzaba un par de pasos para ir adelantando camino, comprendió que sería mejor no retrasarles más de lo que la tormenta ya lo había hecho. Le sonrió de forma amable a la jovencita y despidió a la pareja con una humilde reverencia—. En todo caso, tanto tú como tu marido serán siempre bienvenidos en mi hogar en caso de que necesiten hacer otra parada en un futuro.

El comentario le cayó en gracia a la joven, quien simplemente rió de forma cortés y negó con un ademán.

—No estamos casados, pero agradecemos sus intenciones. ¡Cuídese!

Tras despedirse de la pareja, los cazadores ascendieron por el monte humedecido para acortar camino hacia su destino. Hubo un silencio casual por un corto período de tiempo, hasta que, saliendo del esquema habitual, Giyuu finalmente se atrevió a romperlo.

—Podríamos estarlo… —fue todo lo que dijo, sin retirar su vista del camino boscoso y enlodado.

—¿Hm? —Shinobu le miró interrogante, esperando quizá a que se decantase por ampliar la información. Pero al observar que corría el tiempo y el Pilar de Agua ni siquiera la miraba, se vio obligada a encontrar el sentido de esa frase suelta por sí sola.

Una risilla discreta fue todo lo que Tomioka escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Si lo dices de esa manera pensaré que me estás proponiendo matrimonio.

Fue allí cuando se detuvo. Provisto con la mayor seriedad que sus ojos pudiesen reflejar, se volteó a verla, desarmándola en ese preciso instante al dar cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Kochou pareció sorprendida en un primer momento. Era de esperarse, a decir verdad; su patético intento de propuesta, liberado en un momento completamente aleatorio mientras caminaban en medio del lodo, habría sido suficiente para descolocar a cualquiera.

Y sin embargo, ella volvió a reír.

—Cielos, en serio no tienes remedio… —Kochou retomó la caminata, rebasándolo tranquilamente con su caminar encharcado.

Él no dejó de seguirla atentamente con la mirada, sintiéndose presa de un silencioso cosquilleo titubeante que se apoderó de su estómago al ver que su propuesta tuvo el mismo impacto que un insípido comentario sobre el clima.

No consiguió despejar sus inseguridades sino hasta que, de un momento a otro, la vio detenerse para girarse a verlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas hacerme esperar? —su voz se desplegó con su dulzura característica, así como su sonrisa. No obstante, para él era tan claro como el agua que aquél gesto había sido legítimo, así como sus verdaderas intenciones escondidas en la sutileza de su frase.

—Sabías que planeaba pedírtelo —afirmó, sintiéndose tonto por haber dudado durante tanto tiempo en vez de simplemente proponérselo desde que Sabito le convenció de hacerlo.

—Quería permitirte el honor de tener la iniciativa por una vez~ —Shinobu le extendió su mano, invitándole a tomarla para seguir—. Ahora démonos prisa, o se nos hará de noche.

Con ese sencillo gesto y camuflado por sus palabras, aceptó su propuesta muy gustosa y feliz de al fin haberle empujado a caminar sin que ella tuviese que marcarle el paso.

La noticia de la boda causó un revuelo sin precedentes en el cuartel. Nadie, exceptuando a Mitsuri, había visto venir semejante acontecimiento en torno a esos dos. Y no se les podía culpar, a decir verdad; les habría parecido menos insólito escuchar que Tokitou se transformó en un ser humano funcional y sociable, antes que siquiera imaginar una posible relación secreta entre el Pilar de Insecto con el trozo de hielo que portaba un haori de dos colores.

Kochou se había mostrado claramente divertida, gozando de las reacciones estupefactas de todo aquél a quien le llegaba la noticia, hasta que eventualmente y con el transcurrir del tiempo, su matrimonio quedó consolidado como una realidad entre sus compañeros de oficio.

Y si bien, por mutuo acuerdo no llegaron a engendrar ningún hijo como fruto de su unión, no permitieron que la imposibilidad les impidiese ser felices y disfrutarse enteramente el uno al otro. Apreciaban cada minuto compartido como un regalo concedido para dedicar su amor de la particular manera en la que sólo ellos podían hacerlo.

Cada caricia, cada beso y cada mirada intercambiada con el otro guardaba un valor muy especial, a sabiendas de lo efímero y frágil de cada momento. Tal y como había remarcado Sabito: la felicidad era un tesoro muy extraño de encontrar, y Giyuu luchaba con cada gramo de su ser por aferrarse a las débiles migajas que quedaban de ésta.

Naturalmente, no llegó a conseguirlo… los recuerdos de sus días felices se disiparon como un espejismo, acribillado por las intensas gotas de lluvia que impactaban sin piedad contra su cuerpo maltrecho.

Aturdido y agotado, se forzó a sí mismo a entreabrir sus ojos azules, opacados por la abrumadora desolación que le carcomía desde adentro con mayor intensidad que cualquiera de sus heridas.

Desde aquella noche, sus sueños se convirtieron en el único refugio en el cual podía reunirse con su esposa. Cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban, su recuerdo estaba allí. Podía verla con tanta nitidez que hasta era capaz de olerla, de sentirla y de escuchar el eco suave de su voz, riendo tras dedicarle alguno de sus característicos comentarios. Sus momentos compartidos se repetían en bucle cada vez que caía rendido hacia algún costado del camino, atormentándolo con falsas esperanzas de considerar su realidad como una mera pesadilla, de la cual despertaría recostado sobre su regazo.

Revisó que sus brazos siguieran pegados a él, y confirmó la entereza de los mismos al sentir el movimiento de sus dedos sobre la grava inundada. Al menos una de sus extremidades se había roto, así como otros tantos huesos que acumulaban un historial de pinchazos y desgarres internos que eventualmente acabarían con él.

Ya poco le importaba su estado. Mientras tuviese sus brazos para seguir matando demonios, sus piernas para perseguirlos y espadas para decapitarlos, continuaría exterminándolos uno a uno, hasta que su cuerpo sucumbiera y no pudiese volver a levantarse.

Ya no le interesaba subsistir más allá de su deber. Había sobrepasado por mucho el número de pérdidas que podía soportar, y lo único que podía hacer para poder mirar a Shinobu, a Sabito y a su hermana a la cara cuando llegase su hora, era continuar luchando hasta su último aliento.

Intentó incorporarse, pero sus ya desgastadas fuerzas lo atrajeron una y otra vez al suelo como un imán. La sangre encharcada bajo su cuerpo se diluía en el agua, marcando el terreno con una estela rojiza que seguramente atraería a algún demonio hambriento u otro depredador del bosque.

El repiqueteo de unos pasos apresurados avanzando entre los charcos prácticamente confirmó este último pensamiento, y ya sin fuerzas para alzar su espada, aceptó sin resistencia la llegada inminente de su verdugo.

—¡Giyuu-san!

El rostro alarmado de Tanjirou asomó por su visión. No otorgó más respuesta que una mirada perdida, sintiendo que su propia vista comenzaba a nublársele junto con el resto de los sentidos.

El frío de pronto ya no le molestaba tanto…

—¡Kanao, por aquí! —Tanjirou se giró para llamar a su compañera, y esa fue la última imagen que alcanzó a registrar antes de que todo se tornase negro.

* * *

**Bienvenidos al tan añorado final del capítulo. Imagino que habrán estado tan desesperados como yo por acabar ya esta cosa infinita. Empecé a editarlo por última vez por la mañana. Son más de las 8 de la noche y recién ahora voy terminando...**

**Sólo quiero decir que, esta última editada que le di sobre la marcha me terminó de dejar los sesos y los ojos fritos. Espero no haberme dejado rastros de alguna edición mal hecha por el camino, eso ya lo dirán ustedes, si es que sobrevivieron todo el trayecto hasta acá XD**

**Tuve que reescribir este capítulo porque siempre se me ha hecho muy cómodo iniciar con las parejas ya formadas. El pensar en cómo surgió todo siempre me genera muchas inseguridades, ya que sé que siempre hay mejores maneras de plantear sus comienzos y siento que la mía no fue la más emocionante. Pero en fin, por lo menos me siento más satisfecha con esta versión que con la original.**

**Quiero felicitar de corazón a quienes lograron llegar hasta acá XD y de ser posible, coméntenme en el review, ¿se lo leyeron todo al modo espartano de un tirón, o tuvieron que dividírselo por tramos para no morir en el intento?**

**El capítulo 6 está en proceso, pero después de esto... QUIERO DESCANSAR XD**

**Estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo a Momentos con la versión de Shinobu próximamente, ya que al tratarse de los recuerdos de Giyuu, no pude profundizar demasiado en ella.**

**Sin más que agregar, gracias por tragarse esta biblia. Nos vemos cuando mis ojos se recuperen XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Muy buenas a todos! Y bienvenidos una vez más.**

**Debo admitir que me tenía algo nerviosa la preparación de este capítulo, ya que será uno de los más importantes para el posterior desarrollo de la trama.**

**No quiero revelar nada antes de dar inicio a la lectura, así que nos encontraremos más abajo.**

_**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no me pertenece a mí, sino a la maldita asesina sádica que tenemos por mangaka, Koyoharu Gotouge.**_

* * *

**VI.**

Tras rodear la mano ajena por última vez, ajustó las vendas para terminar el trabajo con una incipiente duda sobre el resultado.

—Listo —informó Kanao— … ¿Está bien el vendaje? —alzó posteriormente sus orbes con cierta inseguridad hacia el contrario.

Tanjirou contrajo y abrió su puño un par de veces, antes de asentir con una de sus características sonrisas cálidas.

—Está perfecto, Kanao. Muchas gracias.

La joven regresó un atisbo de sonrisa tímida ante el halago. La curación de los heridos nunca fue su fuerte, pero se esmeraba cada día por aprender para ayudar a Aoi y al resto de las niñas ante la ausencia de los cuidados magistrales que sólo Shinobu podía otorgar… Sabía que jamás igualaría las capacidades de sus hermanas en ese aspecto, pero intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para no incrementar la carga sobre el resto de las chicas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Giyuu-san hoy? —indagó al fin el muchacho, atrayendo, sin querer, un ambiente un tanto lúgubre que transformó la sonrisa de la chica en un gesto de pesar.

Kanao negó levemente con la cabeza al bajar su mirada.

—Sigue sin hablar… No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que lo trajimos, y ni siquiera las niñas logran hacerlo reaccionar…

El semblante del cazador se compungió en un gesto de dolorosa preocupación. Era bien sabido por ambos que las niñas fueron casi como las hijas que nunca llegaron a tener; si ni siquiera ellas conseguían arrastrarlo a la realidad, Tanjirou en verdad no imaginaba qué otra cosa podría hacerlo reaccionar para que sus ojos muertos dejasen de mirar permanentemente un punto perdido en el vacío.

—Por lo pronto, sólo parece reaccionar a las alarmas que dan los cuervos ante las apariciones de los demonios —añadió la joven Pilar—. Tuvimos que aislarlo en un dormitorio aparte para que no oyera las misiones asignadas a los otros cazadores… Apenas escucha que hay un demonio cerca, busca la espada más cercana y sale a cazar.

—Es una locura, sus heridas ni siquiera se han cerrado del todo —Tanjirou frunció el entrecejo con impotencia al no poder ayudar a quien estimaba tanto a salir de ese hueco. Apenas había transcurrido una semana, y prácticamente de milagro alcanzaron a tratarlo a tiempo. La profundidad de las lesiones que le encontraron repartidas por todo el cuerpo habrían sido suficientes para liquidar a una persona en pocas horas; ni decir de las que ya se habían infectado por la exposición constante a los elementos… De haber vivido, Shinobu jamás le habría permitido caer en semejante estado.

Y ahora ninguno de ellos podía ocupar el lugar necesario para recuperar su sentido de supervivencia.

—Hay que darle tiempo —sugirió Kanao de pronto—. Yo sé que puede salir de eso… Sólo necesita tiempo para sanar —al haber experimentado en carne propia un estado similar al suyo, el Pilar de las Flores aún intentaba aferrarse a la posibilidad de obligarlo a romper ese mutismo que por tantos años, le había arrebatado la voz y los sentimientos a ella también. Si bien ya no podían recurrir a las hermanas Kochou, aún quedaban Aoi y las niñas… Entre todas, con paciencia y perseverancia, podrían llegar a darle de nuevo aunque fuese una mínima razón por la cual vivir.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el pelirrojo no alcanzó a iluminar con el mismo optimismo sus ojos. Él no se sentía tan convencido, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que fuese necesario.

Habría secundado su idea con alguna palabra de aliento, de no ser porque las insistentes miradas que recaían sobre el ojo descubierto de Kanao le hicieron buscar el parche rosado en su bolsillo.

No fue hostil la mirada que le dedicó el joven a los mirones desvergonzados, mas sí tuvo la suficiente firmeza para hacerles entender que su impertinencia no era bienvenida. Atajó con la suavidad de su mano recién vendada a la de su compañera, para luego recibirla con una sonrisa más cálida y comprensiva.

—Kanao, no necesitas cubrir tu ojo. Luces perfecta tal y como estás —intentó animarla a dejar de lado las inseguridades que le generaba su ojo visiblemente afectado, no siendo consciente del todo del efecto que sus palabras podrían haberle generado, sino hasta que la vio enrojecer como una brasa ardiente.

—¿E-en serio piensas eso?

Las palabras que esbozó la chica con mucha pena alcanzaron a contagiarle a él también, percatándose entonces de que quizá, se había aventurado demasiado con un contacto tan directo y la cercanía extrema que infringía toda norma vigente del espacio personal.

—B-bueno, siempre te ves hermosa después de todo, así que…

—¡Kanao, tenemos un problema!

La interrupción alarmada que trajo Aoi supuso un cierto alivio para la pareja, quienes no habrían hallado una manera menos vergonzosa de salir de dicha situación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —recobrada de su sonrojo, el Pilar de las Flores se centró en la recién llegada.

—¡No podemos encontrar a Tomioka-san por ningún lado! La última vez que revisaron su alcoba fue hace media hora.

La reacción de ambos cazadores no se hizo esperar. Se pusieron de pie de inmediato e intercambiaron una mirada seria, que no dejaba de lucir menos alarmada.

—Cierren todas las salidas y ventanas, y busquen por los alrededores. Él solía moverse por los techos muchas veces para llegar a la finca —indicó Kanao, desplegando al personal para que de manera urgente tomase las medidas solicitadas.

—¡Voy a buscar por los techos! —avisó Tanjirou, quien de inmediato se puso en marcha para localizar al viudo.

—¡Entendido! Yo buscaré a fondo por toda la finca —Kanao abandonó con prisa la estancia, revisando en su trayecto cada habitación comunitaria y privada de las que disponían en la hacienda.

Incluso tras preguntar a los sorprendidos pacientes, a quienes espantaba cada vez que abría la puerta de sus habitaciones de golpe, nadie había visto ni oído nada acerca del fugitivo Pilar de Agua. Sólo cuando revisó la última de las habitaciones privadas se percató del terrible error que cometió al no asegurar la ventana del cuarto de Tomioka… Fácilmente podría haber escapado por allí ante el más mínimo rumor de demonio que lo alertara para ponerse en marcha.

Una solitaria gota de sudor frío descendió por su rostro, invadida ante la ineludible sensación de haberle fallado una vez más a su hermana… De no ser por Tanjirou y su pronta acción al hallarla llorando bajo la lluvia, quién sabe si hubiesen sido capaces de hallar al cazador con vida.

Dirigió sus pasos apresurados hacia el exterior, deseando escapar al mismo tiempo de sus pensamientos. Desde la muerte de Shinobu, no podía deshacerse de aquella pegajosa sensación de no estar haciendo nada bien. Jamás se cuestionó acerca de su propia preparación sino hasta que se vio sola, lidiando con todas las responsabilidades que su hermana había heredado de la Pilar anterior.

"_Ellas debieron lidiar con lo mismo_", se repitió incansablemente. El aferrarse a ese pensamiento era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Kanae misma, con toda la preparación con la que la recordaba, habría lidiado infinidad de veces con sus propios demonios internos ante la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a la última integrante de su familia, junto con las nuevas hermanas que se fueron sumando con el paso de los años.

No podía decaer; no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Mucho menos ahora que encontraron con vida al desaparecido Pilar de Agua, a quien la amplia mayoría ya daba por muerto.

Kanao se detuvo en medio del patio al percatarse de un detalle discordante en el ambiente. Desde donde estaba, podía apreciar el espacio oscurecido que exhibía una puerta que _no debía_ ser abierta.

Sudó frío, y a paso lento, dirigió su caminar hacia aquél sector de la hacienda que, desde aquél día, nadie volvió a tocar. Su propia alcoba, situada en dicha ala de la finca, quedó relegada en el olvido al verse incapaz de aproximarse a las cercanías del estudio y el consultorio de su predecesora.

La madera crujió bajo sus pies, haciéndole temblar el pulso. Recorrer el tramo que le deparaba más allá de su antigua habitación, se le hacía incluso más tortuoso que mentalizarse para visitar el nicho vacío donde descansaba la lápida de su maestra. Y lo que tornaba esa simple labor más complicada que cualquier otra, eran las infinitas memorias llenas de vida y alegría que danzaban por el lugar como las coloridas mariposas.

Eran recuerdos de tiempos felices que jamás regresarían.

El hueco que la carcomía dolorosamente desde el pecho volvió a abrirse a profundidad en cuanto la inmóvil y decaída figura de Tomioka apareció en su campo de visión. Se hallaba de pie, situado en medio del cuarto que tantas veces había compartido con su mujer, contemplando ahora el futón vacío que acumulaba cada vez más polvo en el piso.

Kanao sintió cómo las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron irrefrenablemente en una mueca dolorosa ante tal imagen. Tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para confrontar las sensaciones que con tanto esmero Tanjirou había logrado aplacar, y respiró hondo antes de decidirse a dar un paso dentro de la alcoba.

No quería siquiera mirar. No estaba preparada para regresar a ese lugar; mucho menos para internarse en él… Pero tenía que sacarlo de ahí por su propio bien.

—Tomioka-san —su voz sonó apenas como un susurro estrangulado. Aún así, no le importó demasiado esta vez, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Deslizó su mano temblorosa contra el brazo más próximo del Pilar, para así guiarlo hacia la salida sin que éste opusiera resistencia alguna. Así había sido desde que pudo volver a caminar; Giyuu parecía tan abstraído en sí mismo que resultaba extremadamente sencillo movilizarlo de un sitio a otro con sólo guiarlo como lo hacía la joven.

No tenía forma de adivinar qué clase de pensamientos podrían haberle rondado por la mente tras observar la alcoba vacía; quizá sólo había dirigido sus pasos errantes hacia allá por costumbre. Todo lo que podía hacer mientras lo sacaba del ala inhabitada de la hacienda era esperar a que aquella visita no le hubiese afectado tanto como a ella.

—¡Kanao! ¡Giyuu-san! —Tanjirou se descolgó con prontitud del tejado que inspeccionaba al verlos. Le alarmó encontrar a la chica luchando por contener al máximo el llanto que amenazaba con escapar por todo su rostro.

—Estaba… en el cuarto de nee-san… —como pudo, le cedió la custodia de Tomioka para poder sosegarse con un respiro más profundo de aire fresco. Necesitaba eliminar el temblor rasposo en su voz y cualquier indicio de lágrimas antes de encarar a las demás para cancelar la búsqueda.

Tanjirou sólo pudo dirigir una mirada afligida hacia el Pilar de Agua, quien, librado del agarre, se giró para redirigir sus pasos hacia la zona que tantos se negaban a pisar.

—Giyuu-san —el pelirrojo frenó su andar cuando se atravesó en su camino. Incluso si logró detener su trayectoria, no había captado su atención como tal… su mirada apagada continuaba perdida hacia la lejanía, centrada obstinadamente en la puerta de la alcoba que le habían hecho abandonar. Casi parecía esperar que Shinobu se asomase por ahí como todos los días… Y Tanjirou no podía permitir que se infringiese más dolor con ese vano autoengaño— ¡Giyuu-san! —insistió con más firmeza.

Esta vez, tan siquiera, consiguió que aquellos ojos muertos viraran en su dirección. Aunque fuese por un mínimo instante, había conseguido hacerle llegar hasta sus oídos el sonido de su voz.

Era un avance.

Sin embargo, no podía celebrarlo como hubiese querido… la angustia que expresaba su rostro preludiaba lo difícil que se le haría la sola idea de poner en palabras aquello que debía enunciar.

—Ella no está allí… —Rompió el silencio al fin.

Y aunque no hubo ninguna respuesta verbal por su parte, Tanjirou se sorprendió al percibir un brevísimo estremecimiento que sacudió con una punzada dolorosa las manos del Pilar.

Giyuu pareció oír y procesar sus palabras, y el joven cazador creyó hallar al fin un deje de esperanza de hacerlo regresar… O al menos, hasta que el revestimiento impenetrable de su abstracción volvió a absorber por completo al joven viudo.

—Regresemos con las chicas —propuso Kanao, una vez se hubo recompuesto lo suficiente para recobrar la fortaleza en su expresión. Jaló al hombre del brazo para ponerlo en marcha hacia uno de los sectores dedicados al área de enfermería, donde las niñas corrieron a recibirlo entre la preocupación y el alivio por haberle hallado.

—Kanao —Tanjirou la llamó por aparte, mientras las niñas guiaban al Pilar hacia una de las camas para vigilar que no se hubiese hecho daño deambulando—. Creo que ahora entiendo lo que me decías sobre traerlo de regreso… —su sonrisa esta vez se mostraba más optimista, contagiando también a la muchacha—. Él pareció escuchar y reconocer mis palabras… creo que si le damos tiempo, realmente podrá recompo…

—Olvídate de eso.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a la persona que interrumpió al cazador de los aretes llamativos. Sanemi terminaba de reacomodar su vendaje, incorporado en una de las camas próximas a ellos.

—Él prácticamente se dejó morir, ¿Qué no lo ven? —si bien sus palabras eran duras, Tanjirou pudo advertir que no lo decía con saña. No esta vez. Él, al igual que Giyuu, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida después de las múltiples muertes sufridas en el pasado—. Lo único que están logrando es retrasar lo inevitable… Si eligió morir cazando demonios, nada de lo que hagan va a detenerlo.

Kanao habría reprochado sin dudar contra el Pilar de Viento, de no ser porque su camarada fue quien tomó la palabra primero.

—Sanemi-san, entiendo que veas todo negro en un momento así —obtuvo con ello una mirada desganada por parte del contrario, que no le hizo retroceder en su discurso—, pero el duelo llega a superarse eventualmente. Tanto tú como Giyuu-san podrán recomponerse en cierta medida, y entonces volveremos a enfrentar a Muzan para exterminarlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

La respuesta despectiva que profirió Shinazugawa quedó prácticamente opacada ante la superposición de una cuarta voz.

—No, él ya no nos servirá.

Los tres cazadores presentes voltearon como acto reflejo, sorprendiéndose de encontrar allí, de pie, al misterioso nuevo integrante del grupo de Pilares.

—¿Ehh? —Tanjirou contempló con una intrigada confusión al hombre— ¿Quién es…?

—Es el Pilar del Espejo —aclaró Kanao, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo en cuanto notó un deje de hostilidad asomar discretamente por su expresión contrariada.

En el transcurso de esos días, la chica le había comentado acerca del susodicho y de aquella aura sospechosa que todos sentían manar de él. En un principio aludió la desconfianza conjunta a los recientes acontecimientos y los ánimos decaídos entre toda la organización, pero teniéndolo de frente…

_Sí_ transmitía una sensación incómoda que no podría manifestar en palabras concretas. Su aroma se sentía tan difuso como el aire mismo, tornando su presencia imposible de notar para cualquiera sino hasta que se decidió a abrir la boca con aquél comentario desatinado… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría allí parado, espiando su conversación?

Los ojos oscuros de Ritsu permanecían indiscretamente clavados sobre la figura inmutable del Pilar de Agua, ajeno a la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse a varios metros, dese la esquina donde se celebraba esa improvisada reunión de cazadores.

Sanemi emitió un discreto gruñido antes de ponerse de pie. La presencia de aquél sujeto no era bienvenida, y no tuvo reparos en hacérselo saber.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que "no nos servirá"? —podrá haber proferido palabras duras sobre la situación actual, pero su punto de vista oscuro y pesimista distaba abismalmente del comentario desagradable que le oyó decir al chico nuevo.

Sin deshacerse nunca de aquél deje de sonrisa falsa, los ojos oscuros del cazador retornaron a la figura del Pilar de Viento.

—Escuché que la fuerza del Pilar de Agua era digna de admiración, pero si se dejó degradar al nivel de un bulto inservible sólo por perder a su esposa, lo mejor será buscar a alguien que cubra su puesto como tiene que ser y dejar de perder el tiempo con él.

La rudeza desconsiderada del comentario no tardó en mellar los ánimos ya tensos entre el grupo.

—¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de mierda? —Shinazugawa fue el primero en sujetar con brusquedad el cuello de su uniforme. Podrá haber tenido sus roces con Tomioka en el pasado, así como con la mayoría de gente; pero degradarlo como él lo hizo, así como pisotear tan tranquilamente la memoria de Kochou, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

De no ser porque Tanjirou fue más rápido en retener a Kanao con un ademán, estaba seguro de que habría sido la siguiente en saltarle a la yugular.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan desagradable de quienes han luchado tan valerosamente hasta perderlo todo?! —Tanjirou secundó su recriminación, mas eso no pareció alterar al supuesto Pilar en lo más mínimo.

—¿Desagradable? —Ritsu ladeó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un costado, sin cambiar su expresión ante las amenazas. Parecía no comprender a qué se debía tanta hostilidad hacia él—. Ya veo… Parece ser que dije algo ofensivo —resolvió con tranquilidad—. No se lo tomen a pecho. Sólo hice una observación lógica para mejorar la efectividad del grupo.

—¿Y tú te piensas que pisotear a tus compañeros va a mejorar la "efectividad del grupo"? Te abriré y te sacaré las entrañas, hijo de perra —la sonrisa amenazante de Sanemi cobró un tinte más macabro cuando se tronó los dedos restantes de su otra mano, alertando a Tanjirou. Él sabía muy bien que al albino no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de concretar sus amenazas.

—¡Sanemi-san, no le sigas el juego!

—¡Tú cállate! Apuesto que Kanao también se muere de ganas por bajarle los dientes a este tipo.

Una gota de sudor frío se escabulló con prontitud por el rostro tenso del pelirrojo. Si de por sí no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a contenerse el Pilar de las Flores, pedirle al otro que hiciera lo mismo iba a ser de plano imposible.

De no ser por el anuncio proferido por un par de cuervos, habrían producido bajas entre sus propias filas esa tarde.

—¡Tsuyuri Kanao! ¡Kagamine Ritsu! ¡Deben partir con urgencia hacia el norte! ¡Hubo avistamientos de una posible Luna Superior!

La alerta alarmó a todas las personas presentes en la enfermería. En especial a aquellos heridos que, incapaces de huir o defenderse, se sintieron ahogados una vez más en la desesperación de vivir otra noche infernal como la que prácticamente los había arrasado poco tiempo atrás.

—Parece que tendrás que prorrogar tus amenazas para otro momento —el comentario ligero que liberó Kagamine con tanta tranquilidad, no hizo más que alimentar la potencia del tornado destructivo que Sanemi deseaba liberar contra él.

No obstante y ante la repetición del mensaje de los cuervos, se vio obligado a soltarlo con una notoria brusquedad. Chasqueó la lengua y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para retirarse; su presencia no era requerida para esta misión, pero ya buscaría otra oportunidad para despedazar a gusto al bastardo.

Nadie consiguió evitar que Giyuu se pusiera de pie ante el llamado, su intención de participar pese a no haber sido solicitado estaba más que clara.

—¡Tomioka-san!

—¡No vayas!

Las niñas se le colgaron con desespero con tal de evitar dejarlo marchar. El recuperarlo con vida fue casi un milagro para ellas, y lo último que querían era perderlo a él también.

Por fortuna, las súplicas de las pequeñas parecieron alcanzar los oídos del cazador. Tal y como había hecho previamente con Tanjirou, sus ojos abandonaron por ese instante la abstracción absoluta para centrarse en las miradas vidriosas de las niñas, a quienes no se sintió capaz de desobedecer.

Detuvo su marcha, mas no sus intenciones de acompañar al grupo a darle caza a la supuesta Luna Superior.

Tanjirou podía leer esa determinación con toda claridad, intuyendo junto con Kanao una próxima fuga en cuanto Aoi y las niñas le retiraran los ojos de encima…

Intercambió una rápida mirada con el Pilar de las Flores, quien no se mostraba tan convencida como él de permitirle partir.

—Será mejor así, Kanao —insistió—. Si lo llevamos con nosotros al menos podremos tenerlo vigilado.

Ella pareció pensarlo más detenidamente, no pudiendo dejar de lado los rostros suplicantes de las niñas y la mirada consternada de Aoi desde la puerta de la enfermería.

—Está bien —accedió al final. Tomó un hondo respiro para encaminarse hacia donde las pequeñas se encontraban, mientras que Tanjirou buscó con prisa el encargo que resguardaba para su superior—. Sumi, Naho, Kiyo —los tres pares lacrimosos de ojos ascendieron hasta ella. Kanao era plenamente consciente de que sus sonrisas no lograban transmitir la misma paz que la de las hermanas Kochou, pero intentó poner su mejor esfuerzo en aquella que acababa de esbozar para darle ánimo a las tres mencionadas. Una a una, acarició sus cabezas para que de a poco fuesen aflojando el agarre sobre las ropas del cazador—. Tanjirou y yo nos aseguraremos de traerlo de regreso, ¿bien? —intentó alentarlas.

Y por supuesto que las niñas no se miraron muy convencidas a primera vista… Después de todo, Shinobu les había hecho la promesa de regresar con ellas después de cada misión. Kanao lo sabía, pero carecía de cualquier otra habilidad en su limitado repertorio que le permitiese transmitir algo de paz a las almas ajenas.

De no ser por la intervención de Aoi, quizá no habría conseguido persuadirlas.

—Niñas, dejen que se vaya —reafirmó, llevándose así todas las miradas cuando se aproximó a la escena. Lejos de mostrarse convincente, la jovencita parecía ser la más reacia, a juzgar por aquella mirada de angustia que tan tercamente se obligaba a clavar hacia un costado.

Kanao la miró expectante, hasta que Aoi se decidió a encararla con su habitual ceño fruncido.

—Por favor, asegúrate de que todos regresen en una pieza —le pidió— … Incluyéndote.

Aún cuando lo recubría bajo densas capas de enojo, ella podía ser perfectamente quien más impotencia sentía al no poder hacer más que aguardar en la hacienda mientras todos arriesgaban sus vidas… Kanao la comprendía sin necesidad de hablarlo de frente, siendo presa del mismo sentimiento hacia las destrezas médicas que sí poseía la chica.

Era frustrante para ambas, pero así estaban dispuestas las cosas: Kanao debía desempeñar su deber como sucesora en el campo de batalla, mientras que Aoi heredaría los conocimientos médicos de Shinobu para mantener su legado.

Lo único que podían hacer, era dar lo mejor de sí en sus respectivos rubros.

Tras un breve silencio electrificado en una tenue tensión, la joven Pilar asintió diligentemente a su pedido, y fue entonces que las pequeñas accedieron muy despacio a soltarse para liberar al cazador. Aoi las recibió en reemplazo de su anterior soporte, sosteniendo una temblorosa mirada exigente sobre los ojos avioletados de la heredera.

Nadie más podía permitirse sufrir otra pérdida.

Kanao lo entendía mejor que nadie, y se comprometió a impedir que algo así volviese a ocurrir.

—Giyuu-san —el llamado de Tanjirou pareció captar la atención del cazador, quien observó desde su indisoluble mutismo el paquete que el joven cargaba envuelto en una tela púrpura.

El pelirrojo retiró el envoltorio para dejar al descubierto la tan conocida empuñadura de su espada, la cual Tomioka recibió con la naturalidad de siempre para desenvainarla de manera parcial. La hoja azulada estaba completamente reparada y lista para ser exprimida en su máximo potencial.

Envainó su arma y la deslizó por el costado de su cinturón para retornarla a su sitio.

Sólo por un breve momento, el contemplar aquella imagen les hizo sentir que Tomioka estaba de regreso.

* * *

El paisaje nocturno era consumido a gran velocidad en el recorrido que los cazadores trazaban por el bosque. La luna llena dotaba una escasa visibilidad por culpa de los nubarrones que engullían su brillo en las alturas, haciendo más tedioso el trayecto para el pequeño grupo.

—¿Hm? ¿No hay más personas de las que llamaron? —tras un tenso espacio de silencio, el Pilar del Espejo decidió romperlo con un sutil martillazo a los ánimos de por sí enervados en el grupo.

—Giyuu-san y yo no estorbaremos —se limitó a responder Tanjirou, antes de que Kanao sucumbiese ante la tentación de desenvainar y afilar su katana contra el cuerpo de su colega.

Ritsu masticó esa respuesta con la misma e inquietante sonrisa falsa de siempre, por lo que el joven pelirrojo no halló manera de discernir cómo se tomó su contestación. Su olor insípido tampoco le daba ninguna pista acerca de las emociones que pudiese contener aquella misteriosa cabeza, pero de alguna forma intuyó que no le desagradó la idea.

—Bueno, mejor así —expresó finalmente. La mirada que fijó sobre Tanjirou elevó varios grados la intensidad de su inquietud—. Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías usar tu famoso "aliento del sol"?

—¿Eh? —confundido, parpadeó intrigado acerca de su pedido, pero Ritsu no volvió a aclararle la duda.

El rumor de unos gritos emergiendo por entre los árboles le obligó a dejar de lado el tema, cuando el Pilar de Agua se precipitó directo como una flecha hacia aquella dirección.

—¡Giyuu-san! —exclamó Tanjirou, alertado ante la posibilidad de que se les escapara.

—¡No te preocupes, voy tras él! —informó Kanao —. ¡Ustedes sigan!

La joven apuró el paso todo lo que pudo, valiéndose de la lentitud adicional que aquejaban las heridas aún presentes en el cuerpo de su superior para alcanzarlo antes de que algo le pasara.

—Cielos, se supone que debíamos mantenernos juntos —comentó el Pilar restante, ganándose de nuevo una mirada intrigada por parte del menor. ¿Qué pretendía?—. Por cierto —mencionó de nuevo—… espero que hayas venido preparado.

—¿Eh? —la última advertencia que le dedicó antes de desaparecer en un borrón casi imperceptible, le generó una inquietante sensación de peligro que, bien identificada, se manifestó de inmediato cuando un demonio se le abalanzó de entre la oscuridad.

Apenas por puro reflejo logró contrastar las afiladas garras de la bestia con su espada, tras lo cual dio un giro violento en el aire con el que logró quitarse de encima a su atacante.

Tanjirou aterrizó forzosamente sobre la tierra. Sus sentidos se habían despertado del todo, y su olfato comenzó a buscar cualquier mínimo rastro que le diese una pista del demonio en medio de la penumbra.

Los olores se arremolinaban en su nariz como una mezcla de pintura aguada… Podía llegar a distinguir el aroma que desprendía el demonio por el de la grava mojada; pero había una fragancia diferente que juraba no haber percibido antes… Olía muy similar a él.

La velocidad del demonio no bastó para tomarlo por sorpresa. Tanjirou ya aguardaba listo con una técnica pronta a ejecutar tras rastrearlo en medio de la negrura, y de un certero sablazo, alcanzó a cercenarle un brazo con una técnica de la respiración de agua.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un segundo brazo salía volando del otro lado cuando, al girar, se topó con su propia imagen reflejada como si de un espejo se tratara.

El demonio, mutilado ahora por ambos costados, cayó a tierra con un pavoroso grito de agonía. Ante su mirada atónita, la ilusión óptica de su doble se desvaneció tras finalizar la emboscada.

—Te dije que usaras el aliento del sol —reprochó Kagamine, sacudiendo la sangre de su espada con la misma sonrisa falsa que tallaba su rostro.

—¿Qué…? —aturdido, el aroma que anteriormente percibió como similar al suyo se diluyó en el aire, junto con los retazos del espejismo— ¿qué fue eso? —articuló al fin.

Sus ojos captaron de inmediato el patrón inusual de su espada. Había llegado a ver infinidad de armas entre el arsenal de los cazadores, pero hasta ahora, ninguna con ese curioso color negro atravesado por rayas blancas.

Le recordaba al haori de Iguro.

—Por algo soy el Pilar del Espejo —rectificó Ritsu, tras decapitar al demonio antes de que pudiese volverse a regenerar.

—¿Tu respiración te permite imitar al otro hasta en el olor? —observó atento sus movimientos, mientras los restos del demonio se desintegraban en el aire como motas de polvo seco.

—Podría decirse —afirmó, regresando la espada a la vaina —. Por eso necesito aprender cuanto antes a imitar el aliento del sol… Debo añadirla a mis registros antes de que mueras y se acabe perdiendo.

Tajirou se sintió petrificado ante la barbaridad que le acababa de soltar en la cara como si tal cosa. Casi podría agradecer la irrupción desesperada de aquél cazador que, maltrecho y alarmado, tropezó hacia ellos desde unos arbustos para disipar el ambiente denso y desagradable que se había formado.

—¡A-ayuda! —balbuceó apresurado — ¡Apareció un demonio e-enorme y terrible que liquidó a todos!

—¡Tranquilo! Nos encargaremos de eso —la disposición natural del pelirrojo por socorrer al necesitado primó más que el impacto generado por su superior. Tras ayudar al muchacho a incorporarse, verificó la gravedad de sus heridas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó con el resto de tu grupo?

—¿Dónde está el demonio? —Kagamine cambió el rumbo de la pregunta con la misma falta de tacto que le caracterizaba.

—E-está más atrás —con su brazo tembloroso, señaló hacia un punto entre los árboles.

—Puedo oler un rastro de sangre en esa dirección… —musitó el pelirrojo.

—Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder —fue así como, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante el pánico que desbordaba del aterrorizado superviviente, Ritsu se adentró directo en la boca del lobo como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara.

* * *

Con la potencia desbordada de una marea embravecida, la hábil hoja del Pilar de Agua dejó tras sí una estela de cadáveres deshaciéndose en el camino.

Kanao apenas podía seguirle el rastro, rematando a algún que otro demonio que no hubiese llegado a sucumbir por completo ante los primeros sablazos.

—¡Tomioka-san! —lo llamaba cada tanto, cuando lo sentía alejarse demasiado pese a las heridas que aún cargaba, y que sin duda podían abrirse ante la matanza descuidada que se empeñaba en sembrar.

Quizá estos demonios eran aún unos débiles esbirros recién transformados; pero saltaba a la vista que con esa descuidada purga, en la que su única prioridad era matar sin protegerse, lo único que conseguiría sería añadir más heridas frescas a su colección.

Debía alcanzarlo y hacer algo al respecto, antes de que de verdad se topasen con alguna Luna Superior o cualquier otro demonio capaz de aprovechar esas aberturas para hacerle daño.

Tras una inhalación profunda que oxigenó su cuerpo con la capacidad necesaria para desplegar el aliento de las flores, la recién nombrada Pilar se elevó en las alturas, favoreciendo el uso de su técnica tan delicada como mortífera para limpiar el camino del resto de las amenazas.

Giyuu aceleró el paso; pero ella también. Aún cuando su prioridad había sido protegerlo de futuras lesiones, le resultó llamativa la alarmante cantidad de demonios que circulaban por la zona… No había visto una cantidad tan concentrada desde aquella noche…

—¡Por aquí, ayuda!

Ambos pares de ojos se fijaron en la mano ensangrentada que se sacudía en el aire para llamar su atención.

La señal de auxilio resultó provenir de la entrada de un pequeño pueblo que, hasta no hace mucho, habría sido una próspera tierra de leñadores… Ahora, los restos de las edificaciones que aún se mantenían en pie, eran consumidos por las llamas moribundas que quedaron del desastre, así como todo rastro de vida en el lugar.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Interrogó Kanao; mas una rápida mirada a los alrededores le bastó para detectar varios cuerpos apilados en el piso y dispersos por la callejuela principal. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a las criaturas de la noche, evaporándose hacia las alturas junto con el hollín ardiente de la madera quemada.

A pesar del daño permanente en su ojo derecho, hubo un detalle escondido que no se le pasó por alto.

Despacio, Kanao se agachó para examinar mejor uno de los cadáveres enemigos, encontrando entonces una sospechosa pero evidente mordedura que había arrancado su garganta…

—V-vinimos a darle soporte a otros colegas. ¡Eran demasiados demonios!, fue un completo caos —Explicó como pudo, quizá buscando una justificación que validara el número de bajas—. Para cuando llegamos, los demonios estaban por todas partes, y-y entonces…

El grito alarmado con el que el novato interrumpió su informe la puso en alerta. De no ser por la reacción pronta de Tomioka, quien desvió el rumbo de la bestia con una veloz puñalada, habría otro cuerpo que enterrar por la mañana.

—¡Tomioka-san! —alertó la joven, percatándose de que esta vez, el demonio no iba a ser un neófito fácil de domar. Tanto sus rasgos como sus marcas, delataban la trayectoria que debía tener como un come hombres experimentado.

Giyuu lo sabía. Afirmó el mango de su espada con una postura que le permitiera contrarrestar con mayor comodidad, y sin decir una palabra, proclamó aquella presa como suya con la siguiente marea que desplegó contra él.

La hoja de su espada habría cercenado de cuajo su cabeza, de no ser por la habilidad de sangre de aquél monstruo, quien a duras penas eludió su arremetida con un amplio retroceso.

Los troncos cercanos a su estocada sucumbieron con un corte limpio; un daño colateral que sirvió para darle pauta al demonio del nivel de su contrincante.

—Tsk, como si no tuviésemos suficiente trabajo ya —bramó el ser de piel grisácea.

El extraño comentario no le pasó desapercibido a Kanao, quien observó con suspicacia al enemigo.

¿De qué _trabajo_ hablaba?...

Fuera lo que fuese, debía tratarse de una orden de Muzan. Y si ese era el caso, más razones tenía para acabar pronto con los demonios allí reunidos.

Lo más tedioso de enfrentarse contra un demonio experimentado, era que a ellos no se les pasaba por alto el movimiento de sus adversarios. De inmediato detectó la mano que la chica llevó a la empuñadura de su espada; y sabiendo que no sería rival para enfrentarse a dos Pilares, emprendió una huida táctica que Tomioka no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

Kanao apretó los labios al verlo partir. Aún sentía sobre sus hombros la presión de acompañarlo para asegurar que regresase ileso, pero no podía irse sin terminar de verificar la situación actual en el terreno y asegurar al muchacho.

—¿Fue este el demonio que…

Las palabras de la cazadora murieron abruptamente cuando, al voltear, se topó de lleno con un mar de sangre brotando a borbotones desde el cuello cercenado de su subordinado.

Alarmada e impactada ante su descubrimiento, desenvainó su arma y adoptó de inmediato una postura defensiva ante lo que fuese que hubiese decapitado al chico…

Estaba claro que el demonio que salió huyendo no había sido, y en ese brevísimo instante en el que se distrajo, no percibió ningún rastro ni presencia que delatara el accionar del enemigo a tan corta distancia… Prácticamente habían asesinado a su colega ante sus narices, y la tensión con la que sujetaba el mango de su espada no hizo más que incrementar cuando aquella voz congeló el ambiente y a ella misma.

—¡Vaya! ¿No habías terminado de hablar con él?

Nunca en su vida, ni en toda su trayectoria como cazadora, así como tampoco en aquella fatídica noche, había sentido un escalofrío tan brutal como el que casi la hizo caer de rodillas en ese instante.

Sus fuerzas simplemente se habían evaporado; su espada temblorosa, así como ella misma, se mantuvo erguida a costa de la descomunal tensión acumulada en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Una vez más, las abundantes capas de sudor que acudieron a su piel sustituyeron ese grito silencioso que retumbaba dentro suyo con una potencia escabrosa.

Tragó grueso, al tiempo que una densa gota emprendía caída libre desde su mentón.

Y le costó moverse.

Le costó reunir el valor necesario para voltear y corroborar con sus propios ojos, que no había sido el producto de su perturbada imaginación.

Una sonrisa tan conocida como burlona se formó en los labios del responsable, haciendo que toda esa abrumadora gama de emociones desenfrenadas trepasen por su cuerpo como una marea incontenible hasta engullirla, ahogándola como aquella noche.

—Tú no… —musitó apenas. La garganta se le había cerrado por completo, estrangulando su voz.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó. Con una de sus manos, elevó el trofeo que había arrancado del cuello latente minutos antes, y fingió un cordial arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, pensé que ya no lo necesitabas más, así que lo tomé.

* * *

—¿Un demonio que come a otros demonios? —repitió Tanjirou, una vez oído el relato del muchacho que ahora ayudaba a caminar.

El chico asintió.

—Nos atacó a nosotros también… La verdad, se convirtió en un todos contra todos de un momento a otro… —el temor aún brillaba con intensidad en sus ojos tras toparse con un monstruo nunca antes visto—. Pero… vi claramente cómo los otros demonios intentaban atacarlo, y cómo él se los comía.

Tanjirou frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

—¿Qué significa esto…?

—Podría tratarse de Kibutsuji —sugirió Ritsu, varios pasos más adelante; mas el muchacho negó.

—No, imposible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tanjirou enarcó las cejas—. Muzan puede cambiar su aspecto fácilmente, podría tener cualquier apariencia ahora.

—No, aún así, ese no era Muzan —volvió a afirmar—. Esta cosa era distinta… Era como un animal… O incluso menos que eso —pasó saliva con un creciente nerviosismo, sin hallar las palabras correctas para describir a la criatura que había presenciado—. No parecía mostrar signos de inteligencia, más bien se veía como si actuase por instinto…

Más confundido que antes, a la vez que preocupado por la nueva clase de demonio que habría surgido, el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, antes de volver a ver al frente. Kagamine se había detenido ante lo que parecían ser cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo ensangrentado…

_O lo que quedaba de ellos_.

—Esto se pone interesante… —musitó, mostrando la misma indiferencia tanto para los restos enemigos que no se habían evaporado del todo, como de los que claramente pertenecían a los de sus camaradas.

El joven que escapó de sufrir el mismo destino que sus compañeros allí desparramados, estuvo a punto de resbalar del hombro de Tanjirou cuando las arcadas se acumularon en su garganta; mas no había tiempo que perder. Con gran alarma, alertó a su colega y al Pilar del peligro.

—¡Los cuerpos de los demonios aún están frescos! Si no se han desintegrado del todo, quiere decir que esa cosa sigue cerca.

—Bueno, en ese caso nos ahorrará el trabajo de buscarlo.

Tanjirou también sintió la necesidad de protestar y compartir algo del sentido común que, al parecer, a su superior le faltaba.

—Deberíamos volver a reunirnos con Kanao y Giyuu-san —sugirió—. No sabemos qué esperar de esta cosa, y tenemos un herido…

Toda oportunidad que pudieron haber tenido para retroceder y elaborar una estrategia segura se vio truncada de cuajo, cuando el eco siniestro de una criatura desconocida se filtró por entre los endebles troncos de los árboles hasta atravesar sus cuerpos con una correntada fría.

Tanjirou apretó los dientes con fuerza. Cada célula de su cuerpo se estremeció a gritos, alertándole de la inminente llegada de la bestia, cuyo aroma agrio se entremezclaba con el de varios demonios a quienes podía escuchar gruñir y gritar con fuerza.

Ritsu llevó rápidamente su mano hacia la empuñadura de su arma, justo en el momento en el que una veloz y contundente correntada cortó el aire ante sus narices. De haber estado a tan sólo un paso más adelante, habría sido embestido por la fuerza arrolladora de aquél ser, quien se había ido a estampar contra una pendiente rocosa a no mucha distancia de donde el grupo se encontraba.

Aún entre la espesa negrura de la noche, la mirada incrédula de Tanjirou pudo dar cuenta del horror de aquél deforme ser, cuando uno de los densos nubarrones dio paso a una breve iluminación que dio cuenta del demonio que acababa de estamparse contra las rocas, cual toro embravecido.

Además del adversario contra quien había arremetido, pudo distinguir de inmediato cómo varios demonios colgaban como meros accesorios del cuerpo pútrido de aquella cosa. Sus extremidades atrapadas entre sus carnes, eran lentamente engullidas como si de un pantano de arenas movedizas se tratara; y la descomposición que se derramaba como una capa de brea espesa de su piel ampollada, le dejó pasmado con un horror seco durante unos breves segundos.

El colega que sostenía con su otro brazo fue el primero en romper en pánico al volver a toparse con la criatura, al tiempo que los demonios que aún mantenían su consciencia viraron de inmediato en dirección al grupo, atraídos como pirañas por el tentador aroma de la sangre.

—¡No te quedes ahí congelado, muévete! —Ritsu no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante la escabrosa escena que acababa de instalarse hacía apenas instantes ante él. Y tras aquella bofetada verbal, Tanjirou sintió que el tiempo volvió a correr con una apremiante velocidad, acrecentada por el pánico.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —bramó. El chico a su lado intentó huir. Eran demasiados demonios hambrientos por una cuota de sangre que les permitiera recuperarse, sumado a una criatura hasta ahora desconocida.

—Nuestro objetivo es la criatura. Ayúdame a rodearla— Kagamine desenvainó rápidamente, haciendo que Tanjirou imitara su gesto tras liberar el agarre en su aterrorizado camarada.

—¡¿Qué hacemos con el resto de los demonios?! —aún si lograban hacerle frente a la criatura entre dos, no podían ignorar aquellas afiladas bocas que no dudaron en apuntar hacia ellos.

—Lo tengo cubierto, ¡ahora cubre el flanco izquierdo! —sin una pizca de duda en su actuar, Ritsu se volcó hacia el lado derecho para rodear al enemigo de su interés.

El pelirrojo ya se preparaba para desplegar un movimiento efectivo que pudiera mantener a raya a la criatura, cuando, sin siquiera dudarlo, varios de los demonios allí atrapados cortaron sus propias extremidades para liberarse y lanzarse como perros de cacería por la brecha que quedó abierta entre ambos cazadores.

Tanjirou se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, e incluso cuando el tiempo pareció transcurrir con una tortuosa lentitud, su cuerpo permaneció atrapado en una velocidad pasmosa que no acompañó al ritmo de su mente.

Impotente, y desesperado, buscó al Pilar que había afirmado tener todo cubierto antes de lanzarse a la batalla… Pero Ritsu no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a los demonios que escaparon.

Fue allí cuando comprendió cuál era realmente la estrategia que había formulado para librarse de la carga adicional que suponía el exceso de enemigos…

Tras apretar con furia la mandíbula y forzarse a dar un giro en redondo, consiguió redirigir su técnica del dragón de agua hacia las bestias hambrientas que se habían lanzado contra la yugular de su camarada incapacitado. Logró cortar a varios por la mitad; mas eso no impidió que le alcanzaran…

Tras exhalar un último suspiro cargado de agonía, el cuerpo desgarrado del novato cayó a los pies de un árbol, antes siquiera de que Tanjirou pudiese llegar a tiempo para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

—¡Resiste! ¡Oye! —rogó con desesperación. Pero su corazón acababa de detenerse, y supo que sus ojos jamás volverían a abrirse.

A sus espaldas, el eco de la batalla crujía con ferocidad. El flanco que había quedado abierto le otorgó una vía de escape perfecta a la criatura, impidiendo que el Pilar pudiese completar su tarea cuando se libró del filo de su espada y se perdió en el follaje.

—Te pedí que me dieras soporte —le recriminó, aunque sin una mota de enfado o emoción alguna que turbase el tono de su voz—. Era tu oportunidad para mostrarme el aliento del sol.

—¡Tú…! —Tanjirou volteó a verlo con las lágrimas furibundas apenas contenidas. De haberlo tenido más cerca, sin ninguna duda le habría propinado el puñetazo que se merecía por su estrategia rastrera y cobarde—. ¡Dijiste que lo tenías cubierto, y sólo lo usaste de carnada!

Kagamine no pareció comprender las razones del enfado al que se enfrentaba.

—Era la opción más lógica, ¿cuál es el problema?

La indiferencia fulminante con la que terminó de expresar su pensamiento, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sólo por el respeto que le guardaba a los difuntos, Tanjirou reprimió las ganas que tenía de lanzarse contra él en ese preciso instante. Apoyó con cuidado el cuerpo mutilado del novato, y amenazó con una mirada cargada de ira e impotencia al desalmado Pilar.

—Ahora comprendo por qué los demás Pilares te odiaron desde el primer momento… —musitó—. Tú no consideras ni a tus propios camaradas como personas…

* * *

El demonio claramente no quería tener que enfrentarlo. La persecución se había extendido más de lo que pretendía, pues su presa no hacía más que eludir con prisa cada estocada que le propinaba con su espada, dificultándole la cacería.

Incluso sopesó la idea de que algo no andaba bien, ya que la criatura de la noche se veía bastante urgida por perderle el rastro para ocuparse de otra clase de asuntos… O al menos así había sido, hasta que pareció asumir el hecho de que no lograría quitárselo de encima a menos de que se enfrentase a él y saliese victorioso.

Con una evidente muestra de hastío nervioso en su rostro y en el aterrizaje forzoso con el que derrapó al voltear hacia él, la criatura desgarró sin miramientos la carne de su propio brazo para que su sangre se condensara en una espesa y rojiza neblina.

—¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar con distracciones, pero si tanto insistes en morir, te daré el gusto! —bramó— ¡Así seas un Pilar…!

Giyuu no estaba interesado en oír las palabras que un mugroso come-hombres tuviese para decir. Cercenó su cabeza a través de la niebla con un movimiento fugaz, acabando de cuajo con el problema de una vez por todas.

Quizá, de no haber bajado la guardia al momento de la ejecución, habría tenido más chances de esquivar la estocada que recibió sobre su hombro derecho en ese preciso instante, impactando justo sobre la herida más prominente que aún no acababa de cerrar.

Reprimiendo un incontenible quejido ante la punzada voraz que le había hecho perder el equilibrio hasta caer y rodar unos metros más adelante, Tomioka se aferró por instinto al mango de su arma, listo para dirigir su hoja contra el siguiente cuello a cercenar.

Los nubarrones que engullían la luna dieron paso a una luz blanquecina por todo el predio; sólo comparable con la palidez horrorizada que le subió de golpe al rostro, paralizándolo.

La empuñadura de su arma casi resbaló de sus manos.

—¿Así que eres un Pilar?~…

El demonio avanzó hacia él. Sus pasos gráciles y pausados daban cuenta de la poca prisa que tenía por liquidarlo, y su sonrisa condescendiente sólo confirmaba la seguridad que se tenía para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

Pudo haber sido la expresión deformada en la más horripilante incredulidad lo que la motivó a romper cualquier distancia, o quizá el producto de su propia soberbia lo que la llevó a ir más lejos y sentarse a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, estaba claro que no le preocupaba recibir un ataque sorpresa por parte de su inerte y abstraída víctima.

—Es bueno saberlo… —prosiguió entonces, tras tomarse el descaro de posar su mano contra la mejilla pálida del cazador y depositar en ella una caricia delicada—. Espero que alguien de tu calibre logre saciar mi apetito…

Sólo cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, los orbes incrédulos del cazador se contrajeron, despertando de la pesadilla.

Eso no era un simple sueño… el filo de sus garras contra su piel le dieron la pauta suficiente para saber que esta vez, sus alucinaciones eran reales…

Intentó hablar.

Intentó proferir aunque fuese un débil murmullo a través de su garganta seca, cuando la vio retraer su mano y juntar sus afiladas uñas dispuestas a perforarle el pecho.

Pero todo lo que pudo musitar, fue un vano intento de susurro estrangulado.

—Shi… nobu…

* * *

**Quizá a estas alturas ya les haya resultado predecible el rumbo al que giraría la trama, aunque de todos modos quisiera saber si así y todo logré sorprender a alguien XD**

**Ahora que Shinobu ha vuelto como demonio, ¿qué creen que hará Tomioka? ¿Cumplirá con su deber y con su propia filosofía de vida, o reniegará de él con tal de permanecer a su lado?**

**Comenten, comenten sus teorías sobre las posibles opciones de Giyuu y lo que puede llegar a pasar XD**

**Como pudieron apreciar, este capítulo está cargado con un montón de nuevos elementos: el regreso de Shinobu, la criatura come demonios, la participación del nuevo Pilar... Y con respecto a Ritsu, ¿Qué piensan de él? Estoy segura de que no soy la única que desea verlo tirado en una fosa común(?).**

**Aún así y pese a lo hdp que es, me tomé el tiempo de dibujarlo para que puedan darse una imagen más clara al momento de visualizarlo. Pueden ir a verlo en mi Twitter, el cual encontrarán en mi perfil.**

**Sin más que agregar, sólo quiero advertirles que más allá de esto no tengo nada más. Normalmente prefiero tener un par de capítulos terminados con antelación antes de publicar uno nuevo, pero en este caso ya se me terminó el rollo XD tengo que sentarme a escribir y preparar la siguiente parte, así que me llevará algún tiempo.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas bellas personas que me dedican alguna que otra palabra en sus reviews, de verdad. Son sus comentarios los que me impulsan a seguir. Estoy ansiosa por conocer las reacciones de cada uno con este capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
